Ces Jeux auxquels nous jouons
by MissRox
Summary: Everlark, Post-Mockingjay. Katniss et Peeta essaient de se remettre ensemble. Que se passe-t-il quand Gale revient, Caesar fait un appel téléphonique, et Haymitch a un moment de clarté... et Katniss trouvera-t-elle son chemin vers le garçon des pains ? fanfiction traduite de l'anglais par MissRox. L'originale ici : /s/8043672/1/These Games We Play
1. Chapter 1

**Theses Games We Play - Ces Jeux auxquels nous jouons**

**Fanfiction de Katie Brown Eyes, traduite de l'anglais par MissRox**

**Hey ! :D**

**Je suis une grande fan de la fanfiction _Theses Games We Play_, de Katie Brown Eyes, et je voulais la faire partager aux français qui ne sont pas très forts en anglais ! **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, de l'histoire et de la traduction s'il vous plait **

**Je suis en contact avec Katie Brown Eyes, et je pense qu'elle aimerait savoir ce que pensent les Français de sa fanfiction **

_Chapitre Un._

J'ouvre les yeux pour voir la lumière du soleil passer par ma fenêtre ouverte. À en juger par la position du soleil, il est presque midi. Je gémis et me retourne, m'entourant de mes couvertures et demandant intérieurement au jour de s'en aller. Mon corps est rigide et je sens des contusions sur mes hanches. La réalité d'hier me frappe et je m'enfouis davantage dans les draps.

J'ai eu un épisode, hier. Ils me frappent d'un coup. Je n'avais pas eu celui-là (un particulièrement désagréable) depuis longtemps. Cela fait presque un an depuis que la guerre est finie et que je suis retournée au district 12. Les gens sont revenus et ont recommencé à construire la ville; ils ont enlevé les vestiges du vieux district et en ont construit un nouveau. De robustes maisons en bois et de nouvelles boutiques. La plupart des débris et vestiges humains ont été nettoyés, et la ville se porte bien. C'est en tout cas ce que m'a dit Sae Boui-Boui. Je ne peux pas supporter de quitter le village des vainqueurs. Je ne peux guère quitter ma propre maison.

Haymitch dresse ses oies. Je m'entraîne avec mon arc, dans les bois profonds entourant la ville. Je ne peux encore rien tuer. Une fois, j'ai essayé de viser un lapin derrière ma maison, et j'ai été foudroyée par un flashback de ma flèche transperçant Marvel, et le regard sur le visage de sa mère pendant la Tournée de la Victoire.

Peeta cuit le pain. Pour moi. Quelques mois après qu'il ait planté les primevères, Peeta m'a offert des petits pains au fromage, en signe de paix. Je pourrais dire qu'il était nerveux. Je l'étais aussi. Comment étions-nous supposés avancer ? S'attendait-il à revenir dans ma vie, et que tout soit normal ? Je pouvais le sentir, me regarder avec ses yeux bleus et me poser la question dans son esprit.

C'est Peeta qui m'a arrachée de mon épisode la nuit dernière. Il devait venir dans l'après-midi et nous devions regarder un reportage sur la reconstruction de Panem. Parfois cela est trop difficile, alors nous parlons simplement de choses naturelles. Haymitch et ses oies, Sae Boui-Boui et sa petite-fille, les appels téléphoniques de Johanna et Annie. Nous avons même ri un petit peu quand Haymitch titubait autour de sa maison, essayant d'échapper à ses oies qui le suivaient.

Si Peeta a un flashback, il le sent arriver, habituellement. Je peux le savoir quand il s'excuse pendant le diner, ou au milieu d'une émission télé. Il se crispe, ses yeux perdent toute couleur et deviennent gris. Il retourne chez lui et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de lui jusqu'au jour suivant. D'ordinaire, je coure vers chez Haymitch, pour être sûre qu'il surveille Peeta. Je ne fais confiance à aucun de nous deux pour surmonter ce problème.

Mais il est Peeta. Il est le garçon des pains, l'affable et doux boulanger qui fait toujours un double nœud à ses lacets, et qui adore la couleur orange du coucher de soleil. Entre les larmes que je déverse pour Prim, et les victimes de la guerre qui me rendent visite pendant mon sommeil, il me manque.

La nuit dernière était comme ça. Nous mangions des pains au fromage et un ragoût que Sae Boui-Boui avait apporté plus tôt dans la journée. Peeta me parlait de la reconstruction de la ville, et de ses projets d'ouvrir une nouvelle boulangerie. J'ai hoché la tête et mis mon assiette dans l'évier.

Et là, je l'ai senti.

C'était Prim, qui brûlait et pleurait devant moi. Je me suis tournée et mon regard est resté sur la cheminée, où je la voyais brûler juste devant mes yeux. Elle hurlait.

"Katniss! Aide-moi ! Pourquoi ne me sauves-tu pas ?"

Je me suis sentie hurler. Quoique, je ne m'entendais pas. La seule que j'entendais était Prim. J'ai couru dans le couloir et ai plongé dans un placard. Je me suis jetée dans les vestes et manteaux et ai sangloté jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. J'ai essayé de m'enfouir dans les profondeurs du placard, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir du feu. Je ne voulais plus rien voir du tout.

Peeta m'appelait là-dehors, et il a entendu mes sanglots. J'ai senti de l'air frais se faufiler dans ma cachette, et il était agenouillé à côté de moi.

Je ne me rappelle rien d'autre. Je pleurais et tremblais de tous mes membres, et je me souviens des bras robustes de Peeta autour de moi, et de ses lèvres dans ma chevelure. Il enleva mes mains de mes flancs, que j'étais en train de serrer très fort sans m'en rendre compte. Je pense que c'est de là que viennent mes contusions.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et je suis tirée de mes réflexions. Je ferme mes yeux et soupire.

"Katniss?"

J'ouvre un œil pour voir Peeta debout devant mon lit, tenant une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante. Je suis sur le point de resombrer dans les couvertures quand j'attrape une bouffée du breuvage chaud et délicieusement chocolaté. Je m'assois lentement. Je croise le regard céruléen de Peeta, et murmure un "merci".

Il m'administre un petit sourire pendant qu'il me donne la tasse et s'assoit au sommet de mon lit. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je discerne le souci dans ses yeux.

"Peeta, je vais bien."

"Je sais, Katniss. Je voulais juste être sûr. J'allais juste te dire que je vais aller en ville pour travailler sur la boulangerie. Haymitch est à la maison si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Je hausse un sourcil à cette remarque pendant que je reprends un peu de cacao.

"Peeta, si il y a quoi que ce soit, c'est Haymitch qui aura besoin de moi aujourd'hui. Je peux le sentir d'ici."

Nous rions doucement et j'absorbe un peu plus de ma boisson. Je sens Peeta glisser sa main sur la mienne et me la serrer. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux bleus sont inquiets et son sourire forcé. La façon dont il me regarde me ramène dans le train avant l'Expiation, et la sensation que me procuraient ses bras autour de moi, avant de m'endormir, ainsi je pouvais prétendre être en sécurité pendant quelques minutes. Je réalise que Peeta porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier; sa chemise grise et son pantalon sali par la farine sont plissés comme s'il avait dormi dans un espace étroit. Je lui demande, ma voix toujours bourrue pour avoir crié hier,

"Tu es resté, la nuit dernière?"

Il serre ma main encore une fois et hoche la tête. Puis il se lève et marche vers la porte. Je me lève derrière lui, marchant sur l'oreiller et les couvertures à côté de mon lit.

"Peeta?"

Il se retourne. Je me dirige vers lui, et tombe carrément dans ses bras ouverts. Je m'agrippe aux plis de sa chemise et respire l'odeur de la cannelle. C'est le garçon des pains. Je ne sais pas si je suis effrayée ou heureuse qu'il se soucie assez de moi pour dormir sur mon sol toute la nuit. Mais je sais que c'est ce que l'ancien Peeta aurait fait, et si le garçon des pains peut me revenir, cela sera la seule chose que je n'aurais pas perdue.

**Alors ? **

**J'ai besoin de vos avis ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! :D Comment allez-vous ?**

**Voici le Chapitre deux, je suis sûre qu'il vous plaira, comme il m'a plu J'espère vraiment ne pas gâcher le talent de Katie Brown Eyes, parce qu'elle arrive vraiment à faire passer quelque chose quand elle écrit, et je ne sais pas si en traduisant j'y arrive :/**

**Sinon, pour répondre à certains commentaires je pense que je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de publier chaque jour, parce que j'ai une marge d'avance, étant donné que j'ai déjà traduit les quatre premiers chapitres et que j'ai commencé le chapitre cinq. Mais vu que les vacances commencent et tout ça, j'aurai sûrement moins le temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai ! ^^**

**Pour ma fanfic _Intacte_, je dois dire que… Je ne veux mettre la faute sur personne, bien sûr, mais Une lectrice me laisse des commentaires très longs, qui me font très plaisir, mais qui me donnent vraiment du fil à retordre ! Pour ceux qui ne voient pas ce que je veux dire, vous pouvez aller les voir, et vous comprendrez xD**

**Pour l'instant je me concentre vraiment sur la traduction, et puis on verra bien ! **

**Encore une fois, bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre Deux.

Quelques temps plus tard Peeta et moi regardons des informations sur la reconstruction de Panem. Les médias ont décidé d'arrêter avec leurs histoires d'amour fictives et leurs crimes glorifiés. Il y a de nouvelles personnes en charge du réseau, qui je suis sûre compte pour quelque chose. Cressida travaille près d'eux, alors j'arrive à faire confiance à ces émissions (si j'arrive encore à faire confiance à quoi que ce soit).

Tous les jours sont presque les mêmes; un présentateur du Capitole, sans le lourd maquillage et la peau teintée, se tient devant la tentative de construction à travers les districts. Ils montrent la construction de la marine dans le District 4, l'enlèvement des débris et des corps du District 2, et l'élévation de bâtiments de justice dans chaque district. Ils sont appelés "centre-ville" maintenant, et sont utilisés pour des choses moins horribles. Des emplois, le plus souvent. Le nôtre dans le 12 est tout simplement entouré de briques et de bois. On m'a dit que j'aurais besoin d'un permis pour pouvoir chasser de nouveau.

La Veine est de nouveau en ordre. Quoique, je suppose que c'est légal maintenant. Nous n'avons plus de Pacificateurs, mais quelques représentants des districts et du Capitole pour superviser les choses. Ils ne semblent pas se soucier de la Veine. Le temps s'améliore. Le bâtiment actuel devrait être fini en automne. Cela me rappelle alors à quel moment de l'année nous sommes, et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Il est facile d'ignorer les feuilles des arbres et le gazouillis des oiseaux quand on est tout le temps à l'intérieur. Je regarde le coin de l'écran télé, à côté d'un homme ventru faisant le compte rendu du district 7.

Nous sommes le 7 Mai.

Je regrette immédiatement le second pain au fromage que j'ai pris au déjeuner et me lève, me précipitant dans la petite salle de bain au bout du couloir. Je claque la porte et m'appuie contre le mur carrelé faisant face aux toilettes, me suppliant à moi-même de ne pas vomir toute la nourriture que j'ai jamais mangée. Je suis presque sûre de sentir mes poumons et mon cœur remonter aussi.

"Katniss?"

J'entends Peeta à la porte.

Je chuchote,  
"C'est bientôt le 14 Mai", et il comprend.

"Est-ce que tu veux un peu d'eau, ou quelque chose ?"

Je secoue la tête, commençant déjà à me sentir en colère contre lui. Ses actes de gentillesse et la façon dont il me regarde quand je suis contrariée (et même quand je ne le suis pas, quand j'y pense) me rend tout simplement plus confuse à propos de ce que je suis censée ressentir pour lui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'inquiéter de mes sentiments pour Peeta- J'ai l'esprit trop rempli par la douleur et la honte. Parfois je suis touchée par les gestes, comme quand il a dormi par terre chez moi, il y a quelques temps.

Mais maintenant je suis énervée. Je voudrais souffrir seule et ne pas avoir affaire avec Peeta. Parce que, le fait est que, je me culpabilise pour lui aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eau. J'ai besoin d'un autre genre de boisson. Je n'ai jamais été aussi reconnaissante envers Haymitch d'être mon voisin.

Je bouscule Peeta et m'empresse d'aller chez Haymitch. J'ouvre la porte et la puanteur de la liqueur et de la sueur me renverse presque. Haymitch est endormi par terre; il semble qu'il soit tombé du canapé après s'être saoulé. Il ronfle bruyamment et serre toujours une bouteille de liqueur dans sa main.

Sans hésitation je ne dirige vers lui et lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il grogne et ouvre ses yeux pour me regarder. J'ignore les grossièretés qu'il baragouine et lui dis,

"J'ai besoin d'un verre."

Je l'entends murmurer, "Sers-toi, Geai Moqueur" en pointant un des placards de la cuisine. Je saisis la première bouteille que je vois et m'en vais vite avant de m'évanouir à cause de l'odeur.

Je rencontre Peeta à mi-chemin entre nos deux maisons; ses sourcils sont froncés de telle sorte que je peux voir qu'il est à la fois en colère et inquiet.

"Katniss, qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"À ton avis ?"

Je bois de grandes lampées de la bouteille à mesure que je m'avance vers lui, mais il me barre le chemin. Je sens l'alcool me brûler la gorge. Peeta me regarde, réprobateur.

"Ceci est la dernière chose dont tu as immédiatement besoin, Katniss."

Je prends une autre grande gorgée et le regarde avec mépris. Il devrait savoir pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça. Peeta ne devrait pas me critiquer pour vouloir oublier. Je désire seulement que lui et ses stupides yeux bleus me rappelant Prim s'en aillent.

Prim.

Ça y est. Je me sens m'effondrer, morceau par morceau. Les larmes sortent immédiatement de mes yeux et j'avale vite une autre rasade de liqueur.

"Merde, Peeta! Laisse-moi seule."

La dernière phrase est un argument désespéré.

Je le bouscule presque et m'en vais dans ma maison, ma voix craquant sous l'effet de la liqueur, les sanglots menaçant de sortir de ma bouche.

Mais il me suit, à travers la porte, le salon, et la cuisine.

"Allez, Katniss..."

"Elle aurait eu 14 ans !" Je lui hurle, plus férocement que prévu.

Je me tourne pour lui faire face. Il se tient tout simplement là, ses bras retombant de chaque côté de son corps, et le plus doux regard que je n'ai jamais vu sur son visage. Puis il fait un pas en avant, et je sais qu'il voudrait atteindre la bouteille.

"Non!"

"Katniss, s'il te plaît!"

"Laisse-moi faire!"

J'essaye de m'en aller, mais il me suit. Je suis désespérée. Je sanglote en sachant que j'en ai besoin. Je ne peux plus traiter avec la mémoire. Prim est partie; j'agrippe ma bouteille d'alcool jusqu'à ce que mes articulations deviennent blanches, suppliant Peeta de me laisser me saouler.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprends Haymitch, et regrette de lui avoir donné un coup de pied.

"Arrête Peeta! Arrête! Tu….tu ne sais pas!"

Je m'éloigne de lui en titubant et sanglotant. Je me tourne lentement pour le regarder quand je réalise qu'il a arrêté d'essayer de m'arracher la bouteille. Ses yeux bleus sont sombres, ses sourcils toujours froncés. Il dit mon nom de nouveau.

"Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens?"

"Peeta…"

"Katniss, arrête! J'ai perdu ma famille entière, je sais ce que tu ressens! Merde Katniss, je ne vais pas rester assis là à te regarder boire, et te transformer en Haymitch!"

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il continue à crier.

"Je ne te comprends pas! Tu ignores les médicaments du Dr. Aurélius, et puis tu fais ça! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça!"

Il s'arrête, son large torse se soulevant.

Je sais qu'il a raison. Le Dr. Aurélius m'a envoyé des pilules bleues à prendre il y a quelques mois quand je commençais à me sentir comme ça. Je les ai juste laissées s'amasser dans la poussière dans le placard de ma salle de bain et essayé d'ignorer mes sentiments jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus.

Comme maintenant.

Peeta me regarde de nouveau, et essaye d'atteindre encore une fois la bouteille. J'essaie de m'enfuir, mais finis par donner un coup sur la table et renverse quelques assiettes par terre. Elles se brisent, et Peeta s'arrête de bouger. Il se tient là, glacé, ses paupières serrées et ses poings crispés. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Je m'avance vers lui avec précaution et chuchote,

"Peeta?"

Il lève les yeux vers moi, ses yeux complètement vidés de leur couleur, son visage en colère. Il se met dos au mur et se laisse glisser sur le sol, la tête entre ses mains. Il commence à trembler de tous ses membres, et je m'agenouille à côté de lui.

Il est en train d'avoir un épisode. C'est le premier que je vois depuis un long moment, mais je sais qu'il s'éloigne quand il en sent un venir.

"Peeta, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Pas réel, Peeta! Ce n'est pas réel!"

Il relève la tête et me jette un regard méprisant.

"Toi! Tu m'as fait du mal!"

"Peeta, non…"

"Si! Tu as joué avec moi dans les Jeux, tu as prétendu te soucier de moi…"

Ses yeux clignent rapidement et il s'éloigne de moi d'un mouvement rapide et sec.

"Pas réel Peeta!"

"Tu as fait ça pour me manipuler! Tu leur as dit…tu leur as dit… tu leur…."

Il commence à respirer de plus en plus difficilement.

"Tu leur a dit, ils ont jeté des bombes sur le 12 et tué tout le monde! Tu as tué tout le monde! Mon père et mes frères…"

"Pas réel Peeta! C'était le Capitole! Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal! Peeta, s'il te plaît ! Pas réel!"

Je n'ai jamais été si paniquée, et je n'ai jamais entendu un tel épisode, et qui dure si longtemps. Je suis envoutée par la culpabilité et me demande pendant une seconde s'il ne serait pas mieux sans moi. Bien sûr qu'il le serait. Mais je continue à crier, "Pas réel!"

Je commence la routine habituelle.

"Tu t'appelles Peeta Mellark, tu es un peintre, un boulanger, et tu aimes dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte! Tu ne prends jamais de sucre dans ton thé, et tu fais toujours un double nœud à tes lacets, ta couleur préférée est l'orange, comme le coucher de soleil!"

Les tremblements commencent à diminuer, et sa respiration devient plus calme.  
Je continue, "Ce que tu préfère cuire, ce sont les petits pains au fromage, parce qu'ils sont pour moi. Ce n'est pas réel, Peeta, je te le promets."

Il déglutit, et sa pomme d'Adam s'agite de haut en bas.

Sa voix craque quand il commence à parler, "Comment est-ce que je peux le savoir?"

"Parce que ça ne brille pas, Peeta. Le Capitole t'a injecté du venin de guêpes tueuses pour te mettre en confusion. Ceci est réel; quand le Capitole t'a attribué des souvenirs, ils brillaient toujours. Ça, c'est réel; Je n'ai jamais tué ta famille. Peeta…"

Je prends son visage en sueur entre mes mains. Ses tremblements ont stoppé, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés.

Après un moment, il les ouvre; ils sont redevenus bleus.

"Katniss, je suis désolé."

Tout ce que je peux faire est l'étreindre, la bouteille de liqueur blanche à côté de moi, oubliée. Il me rend mon étreinte, d'abord hésitant. Je pleure presque, mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache qu'il me bouleverse tant. Cette assiette cassée a déclenché quelque chose, et si ce n'était pas à cause de moi, il n'aurait pas eu cette attaque. C'était ma faute.

"Ce n'était pas ta faute, Katniss."

Comment arrive-t-il encore à lire dans mes pensées comme ça ? Comment le garçon des pains, après tout ce qu'il a traversé, arrive-t-il encore à lire dans mes pensées?

Je m'assois à côté de lui, mais il ne s'éloigne pas de moi. Il s'agrippe toujours à moi comme si j'allais disparaître. Je constate que nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches depuis que nous sommes retournés au 12. Aucun de nous ne dis un mot jusqu'à ce que notre respiration revienne à la normale. Puis je prends la bouteille, prenant soin de ne pas m'éloigner de lui. D'un air embarrassé, je la lui donne en offre de paix.

Il la regarde, puis me regarde, et un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il m'administre même un petit rire, que je lui retourne quand il prend la bouteille et boit une petite gorgée, ce qui le fait grimacer. Il prend une autre lampée, et me passe la bouteille. Je prends une gorgée et la lui rends.

Nous continuons comme ça pendant un moment. Je me rappelle avoir ri avec Peeta, et pleuré aussi. À un moment précis, il a dit quelque chose de tellement drôle, que je suis tombée par terre, me tenant les côtes. Je ne me rappelle plus ce que c'était. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous nous saoulerions ensemble un jour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, voici le chapitre trois ! Laissez des commentaires, ne soyez pas timides, c'est très important ! Le chapitre quatre pour demain si vous êtes gentils :D**

Chapitre Trois.

"Debout! Allez! Voyez, voilà ce qui arrive quand je laisse le Geai Moqueur et le garçon avec de l'alcool…"

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant la voix de Haymitch. Je suis sur le canapé de mon salon, le bras de Peeta entourant ma taille. Nous sommes tous deux étendus à moitié sur le canapé et à moitié sur le sol; mon bras et une jambe pendillant d'un côté. Si Peeta ne m'avait pas tenue, je suis sûre que je serais tombée. Il y a la bouteille de liqueur blanche sur le sol, en plus de deux autres que je ne me souviens pas avoir prises…

Je commence à prendre conscience de ce qui se passe autour de moi. La lumière du soleil rentre dans la maison beaucoup plus fort que ce dont je me souviens. Chaque mouvement que fait Haymitch dans la cuisine (qui est plus bruyant que d'habitude, mais je suppose qu'il le fait exprès) est décuplé et je sens ma tête bouger lourdement. Peeta remue à côté de moi et marmonne quelque chose que je n'entends pas.

Quand je commence à bouger et à essayer de me dégager de Peeta, Haymitch arrive avec deux tasses fumantes de café. Il s'assoit à la table basse, un regard suffisant sur le visage pendant qu'il passe en revue les dégâts. Il attend avant de commencer à parler. Il s'amuse bien, apparemment.

Je tourne ma tête vers Peeta, et il me sourit aussitôt. Il ne semble pas vraiment réveillé. Un presque méconnaissable "Hey" sort de sa bouche. Oh mon dieu, il sent comme Haymitch. Je bouge la tête un peu trop vite et tombe du canapé. Je gémis, ce qui déclenche un fou rire chez Haymitch, Peeta bafouillant des excuses.

"C'est rien Peeta…juste…arrête de crier…"

Ma voix semble crue, et j'arrive d'une façon ou d'une autre à m'asseoir. Haymitch rit de nouveau et je résiste à l'envie de l'étrangler. Avant que je puisse l'insulter, il me fourre la tasse dans les mains et je la prends sans poser de questions. Je ferme les yeux et entends Peeta siroter son café.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, on dirait que la roue tourne."

Je peux presque voir le regard sur son visage, même les yeux fermés. Peeta demande, sa voix pareillement crue,  
"Que faites-vous ici?"  
J'essaye de me rassoir sur le canapé à côté de Peeta avant qu'il réponde.

"Je suis juste venu voir ce qu'était arrivé à ma liqueur. Au fait, Geai Moqueur, ce n'est pas très beau à voir quand tu vomis. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, mon garçon."

Il rit de nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Buvez ce maudit café. Ça n'aide pas, pour être honnête, mais ça occupe."

J'absorbe lentement cette boisson amère, et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, continue de boire.

"Maintenant, ne me dérangez pendant le reste de la journée. Je compte suivre votre exemple jusqu'à ce que je ne me souvienne plus de mon propre nom."

Il s'en va en tanguant, veillant à bien claquer la porte. Peeta et moi gémissons en même temps et nous laissons retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Je constate qu'il a presque fini son café, alors je lui donne le mien sans un mot. Peeta avec une gueule de bois est tout à fait spectaculaire. Ses cheveux blonds sont négligés; ils vont dans toutes les directions et se dressent en arrière. Ses yeux sont invraisemblablement rouges sang, et c'est la première fois que je remarque la barbe blonde qui commence à lui pousser.

C'est très joli, en fait…

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?"

Il rit, et je prie tous les saints pour qu'il ne me voie pas rougir. Il n'a pas encore commencé mon café, alors je pousse encore plus la tasse vers lui.

"Tu es sûre?"

Je hoche la tête.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé ce truc, de toute façon."

Il prend ma tasse et ne dis plus rien pendant un moment.

"Alors, tu vas bien?"

"Je devrais te poser la même question."

Il me regarde par dessus la tasse de café d'un air embarrassé. Voilà, il recommence, avec ce regard. Il se souvient toujours de l'horrible épisode qu'il a eu, combien j'ai eu peur, et combien il m'a serrée fort après. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il me manquait.

"D'habitude, ils ne sont pas si pénibles. Je sais que tu t'en veux, Katniss, mais ce n'était pas ta faute. Tout ce que j'ai dit durant cet épisode, je ne le pensais pas."

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol, et regarde ma tresse qui pend sur mon épaule. Elle s'est un peu défaite pendant la nuit dernière. Cela ne sert à rien de demander s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, cela se serait vu sur son visage. Je chuchote,

"Je sais."

"Tout va bien?"

Bien sûr que non, tout ne va pas bien. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'un jour tout aille bien de nouveau. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je me contente de rester silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Peeta se rapproche un peu de moi et prenne une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Ce simple geste me refroidit et me réchauffe la colonne vertébrale en même temps. Je le sens s'adosser vers moi et presser ses lèvres contre ma tempe. La sensation de son souffle sur moi et ses doigts dans mes cheveux, c'est trop.

"Peeta, je peux pas."

Je me tourne pour le regarder et je vois qu'il est blessé, mais je sais aussi qu'il s'y attendait. En guise de réponse, le téléphone sonne dans le couloir. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens, le regardant pendant deux sonneries. Je vais finalement répondre au téléphone. D'ordinaire, je l'ignore ou m'inspire de Haymitch et le débranche, mais j'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour m'éloigner de Peeta.

"Allô?"

"Katniss? Voyons voir, c'est la première fois que tu utilises le téléphone? C'est le Dr. Aurélius. Comment vas-tu?"

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, comme d'habitude, alors je ne dis rien.

"D'accord. Ça va si mal que ça?"

Je lui réponds d'une voix calme.

"J'ai eu un épisode. Et Peeta aussi."

"Es-tu allée en ville, Katniss?"

Je suis surprise, mais aussi ennuyée. Je viens de me délivrer d'une chose importante, et il me pose une stupide question comme celle-là.

"Non," je lui réponds, en colère.

"Tu devrais. Prends Peeta avec toi. Tu n'es pas allée hors du Village des Vainqueurs depuis presque un an, Katniss. Tu as besoin de voir le district 12 autrement que par des cendres."

Je ne dis rien. Je l'entends soupirer. "Bon, j'appellerai dans quelques semaines. Bonne chance, Katniss. Dis à Peeta que je l'appellerai demain."

J'écoute la tonalité du téléphone pendant quelques minutes puis je raccroche. Je ne veux pas aller en ville. Je ne veux pas voir les débris des bâtiments. Je ne veux même pas voir les nouveaux bâtiments. Les habitants du district 12 seront là, voulant me parler et me souhaiter le meilleur. Si je vois un visage familier, cela me ramènera de mauvais souvenirs. Si je ne vois pas de visage familier, je saurai pourquoi et je m'en voudrai. Ils me regarderont. Ou ils m'ignoreront. Pire, ils pourraient me lancer des regards de pitié.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

Je me tourne face à Peeta, ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

"Il pense que je devrais aller en ville. Mais je n'en ai pas envie."

Il reste là à me regarder, et attends. Je me frustre et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Je ne veux pas y aller!"

"Je pense que tu devrais. Sae Boui-Boui t'a demandé de venir voir la Veine, et j'ai entendu que Delly était revenue en ville. Elle va travailler dans un nouveau commerce. Il va ouvrir dans quelques mois." Il me regarde, ses stupides (et, je dois l'avouer, splendides) yeux bleus cherchant les miens.

"Tu dois y aller."

Donc, j'accepte d'y aller. Surtout parce que ma maison sent comme celle de Haymitch.  
_

"Tout ira bien, Katniss. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord? On peut partir si tu veux."

Peeta s'approche de moi et me prend la main. Nous sommes presque déjà en ville et je commence à regretter. Nous traversons les bois; le vent et la lumière du soleil (malgré mes restes de gueule de bois) m'apportent un moment de paix jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle où je vais.

Nous arrivons en ville, comme ça. Quelques bâtiments ont été érigés. Ils sont modestes, faits de briques. Il y a un petit monument au centre d'un rond point, là ou se tenait la place de flagellation. Un bâtiment blanc à trois étages est en construction non loin de là. Peeta me dit qu'il y a la nouvelle usine où des médicaments seront fabriqués. C'est l'une des choses pour lesquelles je suis contente. Il n'y a plus de mines de charbon dans le 12.

Je vois le centre-ville partiellement construit, une poignée de maisons en pin et un petit magasin. La gare semble bien propre. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, avec les déplacements entre les districts et les personnes autorisées qui vont et viennent avec des fournitures. J'entends un cri perçant venant d'une des maisons, et Delly arrive vers nous. Elle semble plus mince qu'avant, et ses cheveux blonds sont rassemblés dans une longue natte. Elle porte toujours les vêtements du District 13. Peeta me jette un regard, et je serre sa main encore plus fort.

"Peeta, je sais pas si je vais y arriver."

L'esprit guilleret de Delly est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Il hoche la tête, et suggère que j'attende ici pendant qu'il dit bonjour, par politesse. Il me lâche la main et va voir Delly, qui l'étreint et commence à lui parler avec animation.

Soudainement, les bâtiments se rapprochent autour de moi et je sens la claustrophobie m'emporter. La lumière du soleil est éclatante et j'ai peur que tout le monde me dévisage et m'observe, alors je tourne les talons de mes bottes de chasse en cuir et retourne chez moi en courant.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre quatre, comme promis **

Chapitre Quatre.

Je me prépare mentalement pour le jour suivant. Demain, le 14 Mai, Prim aurait eu quatorze ans. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Peeta sait que ce jour arrive et il a beaucoup été là ces derniers temps. Quand j'ai des crises de colère ou que je crie, il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne veut pas se battre. Même Haymitch a un peu relâché les commentaires de "Geai Moqueur".

Peeta a fait des pains au fromage. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire que je n'ai pas eu faim de la journée, alors j'en grignote un pendant que Peeta regarde le journal télévisé parlant de la rénovation du District 6. Quand il ne regarde pas, je jette le pain par la fenêtre, Buttercup l'attrape et mange le fromage sur le dessus.

Je sais que la moitié de ma panique et mon désir irrésistible de me jeter d'une falaise viennent de mon esprit ébranlé. C'est ce jour qui me contrôle. Il ne fera pas augmenter mon manque pour Prim, tout comme les autres jours ne le réduisent pas. Elle me manque pareillement chaque jour, mais parfois je m'isole de moi-même et me rend malade en pensant à elle. Le 14 Mai n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que je me déteste, parce que je suis responsable de la mort de Prim. Le problème, c'est que tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser, c'est le fait que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire de ses cheveux blonds deux tresses au lieu d'une. Je ne lui montrerai jamais les autres districts. Elle était toujours si curieuse. Je ne lui parlerai jamais de Gale, ou Peeta, ou Maman, ou des garçons pour qui elle aurait eu le béguin. Je n'aurais jamais vraiment été d'une grande aide dans ce domaine, mais je n'y peux rien, ça me manque. Ça me manque même si je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Prim partie, je me sens si seule. Elle était vraiment l'unique personne que j'étais sûre d'aimer. Nous ne nous parlons presque jamais, ma mère et moi. Je ne suis pas fâchée avec elle ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne saurais tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. Gale est parti, et notre relation ne sera plus jamais la même. La guerre l'a changé, tout comme je sais qu'elle m'a changée aussi, mais je sais qu'il n'y aurait rien pu avoir entre nous, de toutes façons. Gale, c'est le feu, et j'en ai eu assez. Nous sommes trop pareils, mais pas assez en même temps. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Et Peeta… Je suis contente qu'il soit là. Je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve pour lui, ou ce que je désire de lui, mais je sais que s'il n'était pas revenu au 12, je serais toujours là, dans mon placard étroit, la liqueur de Haymitch à la main.

D'une certaine façon, Peeta est la meilleure personne pour moi maintenant, avec tous les sentiments que j'ai pour Prim. J'oublie parfois que Peeta a perdu deux frères quand le District 12 a été bombardé. Ils sont morts comme Prim.

Et puis ça me frappe. Je la vois, claire comme le jour, dans la cuisine avec les pains au fromage. Elle brûle, brûle, et hurle pour moi. Je pousse un hurlement et cache mon visage dans mes mains. C'est comme si j'hallucinais; ça ne peut pas être réel mais ça l'est, et je peux sentir la chaleur sur ma peau.

Je tombe sur le sol de la cuisine, suant et respirant aussi pesamment que si j'avais traversé la Veine entière en courant. Peeta est là et essaye néanmoins de me stopper. Je suis paniquée. C'est comme si j'étais de retour au Capitole.

"Peeta…"

"Tout va bien, Katniss. Je suis là, OK?"

Je continue de respirer lourdement, et Peeta semble affolé.

"Katniss, je reviens tout de suite. Je vais te chercher de l'eau."

Il détale, le pas lourd, quelque part derrière moi et réapparaît une seconde plus tard. Il tient un verre d'eau et une des pilules bleues que le Dr. Aurélius m'a envoyées. Je n'ai pas envie de la prendre. Je ne veux plus avoir quelque chose que le Capitole me donne. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. J'en ai peur. Mais Peeta me supplie avec ses yeux et je sais que Prim n'aurait pas voulu que je reste en pleurs sur le sol de la cuisine. J'essaye de respirer profondément, Peeta caressant mon dos. En fin de compte j'arrive à me contrôler assez pour avaler la pilule avec une gorgée d'eau froide.

Je m'allonge sur le dur sol en bois, épuisée, Peeta me laissant poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Je cligne des yeux et entends Haymitch, la voix plus calme que d'habitude. Je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve parce que je sens l'odeur de l'alcool. Elle me nargue, parce que je sais que je n'ai pas la force d'aller en prendre, et même si je pouvais, Peeta me l'enlèverait.

Le médicament me rend somnolente, et j'essaye de chuchoter à Peeta, "fatiguée", quand il m'aide à m'asseoir. J'ai un sacré mal de tête, et quand je tends ma main pour écarter une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, je constate que je pleure, mais pas assez pour que mon corps tremble comme avant. Cela doit être la pilule.

Peeta m'aide à me remettre sur mes pieds, et je titube à mesure que la pièce tournoie autour de moi.

"Peeta, je me sens malade."

Je sais que je parle, mais je n'entends pas mes mots. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je finis dans ma salle de bain d'en haut, vomissant dans les toilettes pendant que Peeta me tient les cheveux en arrière. Je cille et ouvre mes yeux de nouveau. Je suis maintenant assise sur mon lit, et tout mon corps est mouillé de sueur. Ce n'était pas comme ça avant, quand je suis revenue au 12. Je n'étais pas aussi ensommeillée et la pièce ne tournait pas. Cela doit venir de la pilule. Je me sens si lourde. C'est comme si je portais toute la douleur que j'avais refoulée aujourd'hui. J'entends des gens chuchoter, et puis je sens des mains douces sur moi et perçois une voix suave pendant que l'on me guide à nouveau vers la salle de bain.  
Ma tresse est défaite, on m'enlève mes vêtements et je suis dans la baignoire, entourée d'eau froide qui coule contre ma peau. Je me sens mieux. Mes yeux se concentrent pendant une fraction de seconde et je vois Sae Boui-Boui, inquiète mais avec un petit sourire sur son visage qui, je sais, est destiné à me rassurer.

Je cille de nouveau et je suis couchée sur le lit, quasiment de travers, ma tête appuyée contre le dossier du lit. Peeta est assis à côté de moi. Il parle, mais je n'entends pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Mes cheveux sont défaits et je sens des petits mouvements sur mon épaule. Puis je réalise que Peeta est en train de me tresser les cheveux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais de savoir qu'il fait ça pour moi fait abonder mes yeux de larmes. Il a fini et je m'adosse contre lui, saisissant son t-shirt dans mes mains et pleurant de plus belle.

Il me serre contre lui, et j'essaye de m'enfouir le plus profondément possible, pour ne pas avoir à me retourner et faire face au monde. La somnolence se réduit petit à petit, à mesure que je sens la douleur revenir. Elle part de la racine de mes cheveux et va jusqu'à mes orteils. je sens maintenant les larmes sur ma peau et entends ce que Peeta est en train de me dire.

Mais il ne dit rien.

Il chante.

Il chante, très lentement et doucement, la chanson que j'avais chantée à Rue pendant son agonie. J'essaye de mieux respirer, emplissant mes poumons de grandes bouffées d'air frais et me laisse lentement aller.  
"Peeta?" je suffoque.

"Tu es de retour?" me demande-t-il, une aisance forcée dans sa voix, et je sais qu'il essaye de me faire sentir mieux.

J'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis des jours. Mais ensuite, c'est comme si c'était depuis quelques secondes. Je suis si fatiguée, et je constate que c'est la nuit, mais je ne sais pas quelle heure exactement. En fin de compte, je lève les yeux vers lui, complètement épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré et vomi. Mes larmes commencent à couler plus lentement de mes yeux. Peeta me regarde d'un air inquiet.

"Tu veux que je parte?"

Quoi? Comment pourrait-il penser ça? Peeta est la seule chose qui me garde saine. Je le regarde et me dis que je ne peux pas être égoïste comme ça et pleurer jusqu'au coma. Je le regarde et vois combien il est fort, comment il s'est rétabli après que le Capitole l'ait détourné, et même s'il a toujours des épisodes, il continue de les repousser.

Je le regarde et voit qu'il demeure lucide et… tout simplement tellement humain, malgré tout.

Je le regarde et me rappelle que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un que j'aimais.

Je le regarde et je sais que même si j'ai traversé beaucoup de choses douloureuses, j'ai toujours le garçon des pains. Même si je ne suis toujours pas sûre de ce que je veux qu'il soit pour moi, je sais qu'il est là et peu importe ce qui arrivera, ça ne changera pas.

Parce que nous nous protégeons l'un l'autre.

"Non, Peeta."

Bien sûr, je ne peux rien lui dire de tout ça. Je suis même surprise d'avoir conçu une sorte de pensée cohérente sur tout ça.

Il ne dit rien après cela. Il se rapproche juste un peu plus de moi, tous les deux allongés maintenant, et me tient dans ses bras. Je resombre dans ses bras comme avant et accroche une de mes jambes autour de la sienne. C'est comme les nuits dans le train avant l'Expiation.  
Je sens encore une angoisse écrasante avec les images de Prim dans mon esprit, mais je glisse lentement vers le sommeil quand il commence à pleuvoir doucement à l'extérieur, et que la respiration de Peeta devient profonde et apaisante.  
_

Je suis au Capitole, les gens courent, hurlent et pleurent. Je me tourne et voilà Prim, qui s'occupe des enfants blessés. Nous nous regardons pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle soit engloutie dans les flammes. Elle disparait comme une nuée de brume, et puis Cinna est dans les flammes. Il se change en Rue, puis Marvel, Clove, Cato, mon père...

Maintenant je suis dans une mine de charbon et tout explose autour de moi. Des membres volent de partout, mais ensuite Gale est là. Il me sauve, me tire hors du chaos. Je commence à le remercier, mais il rit, du rire de Snow.

Je hurle de nouveau, de plus en plus fort à mesure que tout tombe en morceaux autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus qu'entendre le rire de Snow, sentir l'odeur du sang, et voir Prim, loin de moi et couverte de flammes.

Je m'assois dans le lit, couverte de sueur de la tête aux pieds. La fenêtre est ouverte, laissant rentrer une brise fraîche, la pluie tombant toujours. Le ciel est toujours sombre, virant au bleu vers la cime des arbres. Peeta est toujours à côté de moi.

"Hey, tout va bien. Shh, Katniss. Pas réel, OK? Ce n'est pas réel."  
Il me serre de nouveau, me laissant pleurer dans son torse pour la centième fois aujourd'hui. Mais c'est réel, je le sais. Ma sœur est morte, et je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué tout le monde.

"C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute."

"Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as fait aucun mal à Prim. Coin l'a fait. C'était son idée, Katniss. Le Capitole a tué tous les autres."

"Mais c'est à cause de moi que tout a commencé ! Ces foutues baies…

"Qu'aurait-tu pu faire d'autre, Katniss? Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu allais commencer. Tu essayais juste de rentrer chez toi, avec ta sœur. Shh, Katniss. Je ne vais pas partir. Je ne vais pas te laisser."

Ces mots m'envoient une vague de soulagement. Qu'avait dit le Dr. Aurélius, il y a quelques temps? Les petites choses. Pense aux petites choses qui te rendent heureuse, même pendant une seconde.

"Tu crois que nous redeviendrons normaux un jour, Peeta?" je lui demande d'une voix douce.

Ma voix se brise à cause des cris et des pleurs que j'ai poussés. Il écarte lentement les cheveux en travers de mon visage et me regarde. Et, je le crois quand il dit,

"Plus personne ne le sera de nouveau. Mais nous irons mieux."

Il me tire plus près de lui et ajoute,

"Je te le promets."

Des commentaires, svp ! Katie les traduit grâce à Google traduction ! xD Elle aimerait savoir ce que vous en pensez !


	5. Chapter 5

**Le chapitre cinq, relativement court, mais le six sera plus long ! ^^**

**Je pars en Tunisie samedi, donc je ne pourrais pas publier pendant une semaine :/ **

**Ensuite, je serai là pendant cinq jours, et je repars ! J'aurai un planning assez serré pendant ces vac !**

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Cinq.

Pendant un long moment, c'est tout ce que nous faisons. Depuis mes cauchemars et l'anniversaire de Prim, Peeta vient plus souvent que d'habitude pour le dinner et pour regarder le journal télévisé. Et maintenant il reste avec moi. Une fois qu'il a commencé à faire ça, j'ai trouvé difficile de me souvenir comment j'ai pu m'endormir toute seule dans cette maison froide sans les bras de Peeta autour de moi.

J'ai toujours des cauchemars, cependant. Peeta a toujours des épisodes. Il est allé mieux récemment. Ils sont courts, et pas très fréquents. D'habitude ils arrivent la nuit, quand il vient juste de se brosser les dents dans la petite salle de bain proche de ma chambre. Une fois je l'ai trouvé, regardant fixement le comptoir de la salle de bain, sa brosse à dent si serrée dans sa main que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne me reconnaissait plus. J'avais si peur. Il me regardait comme s'il était perdu; perdu et en colère.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était répéter les choses habituelles que je dis quand il devient comme ça. Il ne prend jamais de sucre dans son thé; sa couleur favorite est l'orange coucher de soleil, et tous les autres.

Il en est sorti relativement vite et ne s'est pas souvenu de l'épisode, alors je l'ai laissé continuer à se brosser les dents et prié qu'il ne voie pas mes yeux rougis quand il est revenu se coucher dans le lit. Il les a vus, mais n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'il s'est soupçonné d'avoir eu un épisode, parce qu'il m'a vraiment tenue très près de lui cette nuit.

Je me réveille avec des sueurs froides et des cris à travers la gorge presque toutes les nuits. La plupart du temps, je ne me rappelle même pas de quoi j'ai rêvé. Je suis soudainement réveillée en train de pleurer et Peeta est là pour me calmer. Je sens qui s'il n'était pas là pour moi, je tomberais tout simplement en pièces, et ça m'effraie.

Nous sommes devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre. De tout Panem, nous sommes les seuls à savoir ce que l'autre a traversé. Bien sûr, il y a Haymitch, mais il est presque tout le temps ivre quand il est réveillé. Et il n'était pas dans l'arène pendant l'Expiation.

Peeta parle au Dr. A au téléphone toutes les semaines. Je suis supposée lui faire des appels privés, ou participer à ceux de Peeta, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur, ces derniers temps. Quand j'essaie de parler de tout ce qui s'est passé et de ce que je pense de ce qui se passe maintenant, les mots se coincent dans ma gorge et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des jours. Peeta a toujours été doué avec les mots, et je sais qu'il donne des nouvelles de moi au Dr. Aurélius.

Parfois je prends les pilules. Elles sont énormes et me font mal à la gorge quand je les avale, mais je sais que si elles m'aident, même de la plus petite façon, cela serait déjà un progrès. Je les prends pour Prim, et pour Peeta. Je les prends pour le fils de Finnick et Annie, qui ne devrait pas avoir à grandir dans un monde où les anciens combattants de guerre se promènent comme des fantômes.

Une nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar qui m'a fait trembler jusqu'aux os. Je ne sais plus quand je me suis réveillée, mais je tremblais et pleurais comme je le fais toujours. Je serrais très fort les draps du lit contre moi. Quand Peeta les a finalement enlevés de mes mains, je saignais aux endroits où mes ongles avaient creusé ma peau. J'eus peur que le sang provoque un épisode chez Peeta, mais il allait bien. Il nous a fait du thé et s'est assis avec moi sur le lit. Je me suis blottie contre lui et nous nous sommes endormis comme ça, nos tasses dans nos mains. Je me suis réveillée avant lui, ce qui était très inhabituel, et l'ai regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge. Il semblait paisible, ses cheveux blonds frôlant son front et sa poitrine se soulevant de haut en bas.

Et, j'ai pensé, juste pendant une seconde, que peut-être nous irions bien.

Mais c'était avant le pire jour. Je ne sais pas si nous irons bien, maintenant.

**Des avis svp ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le chapitre six, assez intense et émotionnel, je pense ^^**

**A vous !**

Chapitre Six.

Le temps a commencé à se refroidir et les feuilles tournoient. L'automne revient lentement au District 12. Peeta a essayé de m'emmener en ville récemment, mais j'ai toujours trouvé une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Je ne veux voir personne, et je ne veux pas voir les progrès qui ont été faits. Quelques familles se sont déplacées du 13, mais ils ne savent pas comment c'était avant. C'est énervant de voir de nouveaux bâtiments construits sur les ruines et les tombes, même si je sais que je devrais penser le contraire. Je devrais être contente, qu'il y ait du progrès. Mais, tout ce à quoi je pense est Prim, et le fait qu'elle ne verra jamais tout ça. Cinna ne pourra pas me rendre visite, pas plus que Rue ou Finnick. Ils deviendront des noms sur une plaque et je redoute l'idée que ma sœur soit réduite à un numéro et un nom.

Peeta travaille sur sa nouvelle boulangerie. Il dit qu'il ne travaillera pas là-bas à plein temps, pas avant qu'il ne soit complètement sûr que nous allons tous les deux bien. Quelques garçons du 13 ont montré de l'intérêt pour la boulangerie, alors pour le moment Peeta leur apprend les bases. Ils distribuent aussi du pain aux gens dans la ville. Les nouvelles usines de médicaments n'étant pas encore prêtes, de nombreuses personnes ont encore du mal à s'en sortir. Je sais que Peeta et moi ressentons la même chose à propos des gens, surtout les enfants, qui sont affamés. Nous avons tous les deux trop d'argent pour savoir quoi en faire, alors distribuer les produits de la boulangerie ne nous dérange pas.

Les journalistes et les caméras ont montré plus d'intérêt pour le district 12, récemment. Je peux voir les équipements être déchargés, depuis ma fenêtre, et je supplie Peeta de ne pas aller en ville. J'ai peur qu'ils le suivent et lui posent des questions et que cela cause un flashback, ou qu'ils le suivent jusqu'à ma maison; je serais piégée pour toujours, mes cauchemars m'attendant dehors. Peeta dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il a bien fait comprendre aux journalistes et cameramen que s'ils osent à peine regarder dans la direction du Village des Vainqueurs, ce serait la dernière chose qu'ils feraient. Je sens immédiatement le soulagement m'inonder, ainsi que l'envie de courir vers Peeta et de l'étreindre. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit de retour, même si je suis confuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était tellement différent.

Nous venions de nous réveiller, et Peeta était dans la salle de bain, en train de passer de l'eau dans ses cheveux, dans une tentative de les aplatir. Je le regarde fixement et rit, et il me jette un coup d'œil.

"Ne te complique pas la vie, Peeta. Tes cheveux étaient mieux dans l'arène."

Il se tourne et me regarde de nouveau, mais sourit cette fois. J'entre pour le rejoindre et prend ma brosse à dents, quand il éclabousse mon visage d'eau.  
"Peeta!"

Je l'entends rire, vraiment fort, alors je laisse ma colère s'amoindrir. J'enlève l'eau de mes yeux avec le coin de ma robe de nuit et le regarde d'un air renfrogné.

"Oh, allez, tu n'es pas fâchée."

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Mellark?"

Il sourit quand j'utilise son nom de famille.

"Parce que tu souris. Et parce que tu me trouves trop beau pour rester fâchée contre moi."

J'ouvre le robinet, remplis mes mains d'eau et la lance sur son visage.

Je souris de nouveau, "Pas si sûr."

Il rit et se précipite vers le robinet, pour commencer une très sérieuse bataille d'eau. Nous rions et sourions, et finissons trempés, sur le sol de ma chambre. Nous retenons notre souffle, et Peeta fais distraitement rouler une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Je ne l'arrête pas.

"C'est la première fois que nous rions depuis un long moment. Sans être bourrés. Réel ou pas réel?"

Je me tourne vers lui, souris et dis, "Réel."

"Tu le pensais quand tu as dit 'pas si sûr', réel ou pas réel?"

Je ris de nouveau, mais plus doucement cette fois. "Pas réel."

Un sourire se propage sur son visage. Je pose la question suivante.

"Tu es heureux ici, réel ou pas réel?"

Je devais demander. Parfois j'ai l'impression de garder Peeta ici, loin de ce qu'il veut vraiment faire et loin de l'aide médicale du Capitole. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, mais il est revenu au District 12. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui, d'être là et de s'inquiéter pour moi quand il a ses propres problèmes à régler. Je voudrais que Peeta soit là avec moi, mais si ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin pour aller mieux, je le ferais partir. Après lui avoir demandé ça, il se tourne et me regarde pendant un moment. Il arrête de jouer avec mes cheveux, et prend ma main à la place.

"Réel, Katniss. Toujours réel."

Il commence à se rapprocher de moi, son autre main enlevant mes cheveux de mon visage. Je m'assieds rapidement et cours pratiquement dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière moi et enlevant ma robe de nuit pour sauter dans la douche. Je reste là et laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon visage. Je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser. C'est pour ça que j'ai fui si vite.

Quand ma peau commence à devenir rose et plissée, je ferme l'eau et mets ma tenue habituelle, qui s'avère être une chemise verte à manches longues et le pantalon que je mets toujours pour chasser. Je tresse mes cheveux humides sur le côté et respire un coup avant de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Peeta est assis par terre, le dos contre le mur, au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Je peux aussitôt voir que quelque chose ne vas pas. Il est toujours dans son t-shirt flasque et son pantalon de nuit, regardant droit devant lui. Je fais prudemment un pas vers lui.

"Peeta?"

Il ne bouge pas; on ne dirait même pas qu'il respire. Mon cœur commence à battre hors de ma poitrine et je sens l'adrénaline déferler en moi. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui et enlève une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

"Peeta?" je lui demande de nouveau.

Il ferme ses yeux, et je sens tout son corps se contracter. Ses poings sont crispés sur ses flancs et à ce moment là je suis sûre qu'il est en train d'avoir un épisode. Je respire profondément et essaye de demeurer calme pour lui. Je reprends de nouveau mon souffle et ouvre ma bouche pour lui dire que ce n'est pas réel, qu'il est Peeta Mellark, quand il me regarde et me pousse par terre.

Ma tête se cogne violemment sur le sol, et je suis si stupéfaite que je ne réalise pas qu'il m'a fait ça. Mon instinct prend le dessus, celui qui m'a gardée en vie pendant les Jeux. Je me redresse aussi vite que je peux et m'éloigne de lui.

"Peeta, ce n'est pas réel!"

Il se lève, un regard dans ses yeux que je ne reconnais pas, et je suis terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher ça? Nous riions et étions heureux pour la première fois depuis si longtemps…

Il commence à crier.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi! Tu es une mutation génétique! Tu es un monstre! Si tu ne pars pas, je..je…"

Je le supplie, dans mon esprit, de se souvenir de moi, que je ne suis pas toutes ces choses qu'il est en train de dire.

"Pas réel, Peeta. Pas réel, d'accord? Tu es Peeta Mellark, tu te souviens? Tu ne prends jamais de sucre dans ton thé, et tu fais toujours un double nœud à tes lacets…"

"La ferme! La ferme! Je sais ce que tu as fait!"

Il fait un pas vers moi, puis recule d'un pas et se tourne vers le coin de la pièce. Ses mains sont dans ses cheveux et il respire si rapidement. Il hurle en faisant face au mur, et je fais un petit pas vers lui pour ne pas avoir à crier. Avant même que les mots puissent sortir de ma bouche, il commence à crier de nouveau. Son ton est amère et blessant.

"Tu te crois si forte. Le Geai Moqueur, briseuse de cœurs et preneuse de noms. C'est ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as aidé pendant les Jeux! Tu m'à fait croire que tu…tu te souciais de moi, et…"

Il frappe violemment son poing contre le mur, renversant plusieurs choses de la commode.

"Tu t'es servi de moi, et de tous les autres! Tu m'as fait croire que tu te souciais de moi, que toi et moi, c'était quelque chose et…"

Je n'entends pas beaucoup le reste. Il marmonne et grince des dents. J'entends les mots "bombardement", "feu", "tué", et beaucoup d'autres. Puis il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi. Ses yeux bleus ont perdu leur couleur; son torse se soulève avec force. Ce n'est plus Peeta.

"Et Gale."

Mon cœur chute dans ma poitrine. Ne fais pas ça Peeta. Gale ne fais pas partie de ça.

Peeta commence à trembler de tous ses membres, incapable de finir ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il regarde fixement le sol, se battant avec lui-même. "Tu m'as fait croire que tu te souciais de moi! Et…pendant tout ce temps, tu le baisais! C'est ce que tu es, Katniss? Une espèce de salope?"

"Non Peeta! Non! Pas réel, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec Gale! Peeta s'il te plaît! Ce n'est pas réel!"

Les veines de son cou palpitent, et son visage devient plus rouge à chaque seconde.

"Je ne te crois pas! Tu as fait bombarder le District 12; tu as tué ma famille, et tu as tout détruit! Tu as commencé la guerre au Capitole! Tu as tué…. Tu allais me tuer…. TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE!"

Il s'avance vers moi, les yeux en feu, et je crois pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il va me tuer. Il va me tuer, ici, dans la chambre que nous avons partagée la nuit dernière. Il va me tuer dans cette même chambre où il m'a serrée contre lui, m'a embrassée, et ri avec moi.

Je lève mes bras pour le bloquer et lui hurle d'arrêter, de me laisser seule. Je lui hurle que ce n'est pas réel, et qu'il faut qu'il se réveille. Mais il ne le fait pas.

Il me plaque contre le mur à me faire mal aux bras. Il approche son visage du mien, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de ne pas fondre en larmes. J'ai tellement peur de lui. Il était Peeta, et maintenant il ne l'est plus. Je commence à pleurer. Il commence à me crier au visage.

"Avoue! Avoue-le avant que je te tue, je te défie de le dire! Dis ce que tu as fait!"

"Je n'ai rien fait Peeta! Pas réel! Pas réel! Ta couleur préférée est l'orange, tu ne prends jamais de sucre dans ton thé…"  
Il me pousse davantage contre le mur, et je sens sa prise se resserrer sur mes bras.

"Je n'ai pas fait toutes ces choses! Ce n'est pas réel Peeta! Tu es un peintre, et un boulanger! Peeta, s'il te plaît!"

Il essaie d'atteindre mon cou. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image que j'ai de Peeta, du garçon des pains, soit avec cette haine dans ses yeux. Il est presque à mon cou quand il s'éloigne de moi, haletant. Ses poings sont de nouveau crispés sur ses flancs, et il murmure. Je crois qu'il se dispute avec lui-même.

"Tu fais toujours un double nœud à tes lacets, tu ne prends jamais de sucre dans ton thé, tu aimes dormir la fenêtre ouverte, le Capitole t'a conditionné et c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça, je ne suis pas une mutation génétique, je n'ai jamais aimé Gale…"

"Va-t-en."

J'arrête de parler, sans comprendre. Je respire aussi lourdement, et je suis toujours pressée contre le mur.

"Peeta…"

"Va-t-en avant que je ne te blesse!"

Il est en colère, et toujours dans son épisode. Mais pendant un moment, le vrai Peeta est en train de gagner, alors je sors de la maison et cours chez Haymitch. Je ne dois vraiment pas avoir bonne mine, parce que quand il ouvre la porte il pose la bouteille de liqueur qu'il avait à la main et me regarde avec une expression que je n'ai jamais vue.

"Katniss? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, j'ai entendu crier. Ça m'a réveillé, tu sais je…"

"Haymitch ferme la!" je lui hurle, essayant difficilement de respirer. "C'est Peeta, Haymitch tu dois faire quelque chose. C'est vraiment horrible."

J'omets les détails. Il acquiesce, prend une autre lampée de sa boisson, et arrive rapidement chez moi. Malgré son ivresse déplorante, Haymitch se déplace vite.

Nous courons tous les deux dans la maison, mais je laisse Haymitch y aller en premier. Nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers, et quand nous entendons un bruit sourd, il se tourne vers moi.

"Je sais qu'il t'a frappée; tu ne peux pas revenir là-dedans. Ne perds pas de temps, va chez Peeta et prends les pilules vertes dans l'armoire de la cuisine. Allez, ne reste pas là comme une idiote!"

Il crache ça étonnement vite, alors je tourne les talons pour aller chez Peeta. Je me demande pendant une fraction de seconde pourquoi Haymitch connait le type de pilules dont Peeta a besoin et pourquoi on ne me l'a pas dit. Je suppose que le Dr. A pensait que je n'étais pas assez "équilibrée"; j'ai mes propres pilules à me rappeler à prendre.

J'entre brusquement dans la maison de Peeta dus rencontre toutes les odeurs d'une boulangerie. La cannelle et l'aneth me font penser à lui, et je me trouve mal. Sa maison est dressée presque exactement comme la mienne, alors je trouve très vite le placard avec les médicaments. Je l'ouvre et mon cœur se tasse. Il y a tant de pilules. Il doit y avoir cinq bouteilles différentes, toutes de tailles différentes avec des noms longs et compliqués. J'attrape la première que je vois et la jette sur le sol quand je lis que c'est pilules sont pour l'anxiété. Je trouve enfin une grande bouteille contenant les pilules vertes dont parlait Haymitch.

Je suis chez moi en une demi-seconde et voit que Haymitch a emmené Peeta dans le salon. Il est assis, son visage dans ses mains, toujours tremblant. Je donne la bouteille à Haymitch, il dit quelque chose à Peeta que je n'entends pas, et celui-ci avale tout de suite les pilules après que Haymitch les lui ai données. Il continue de regarder intensément le sol, ses tremblements commençant à devenir moins rapides et après ce qui semble être toujours, ils s'arrêtent.

Je regarde Haymitch et chuchote, "Vous pensez que je peux aller le voir?"

Il hoche de la tête et murmure, "OK. Mais parle doucement et n'en dis pas trop, d'accord?" Je lui fais un signe de tête et fais avec précaution un pas vers Peeta. Je m'agenouille par terre à côté de lui et pose lentement ma main sur son genou. Je le sens tressaillir à mon toucher.

"Peeta," je chuchote, "ce n'est pas réel, OK?"  
Je m'arrête un instant et attend que quelque chose se passe, mais au son de ma voix je constate que sa respiration devient plus légère.

"Ton nom est Peeta Mellark. Tu es un peintre et un boulanger, ta couleur préférée est l'orange, comme le coucher de soleil, tu ne prends jamais de sucre dans ton thé, tu aimes dormir la fenêtre ouverte, tu fais toujours un double nœud à tes lacets."

Je reprends mon souffle, et murmure une nouvelle fois, "Pas réel."

J'attends que quelque chose se passe, mais même si ses tremblements ont stoppé et sa respiration presque normale, je vois qu'il n'est pas encore sorti de l'épisode. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, alors j'ignore Haymitch et commence à chanter.

_Sous le vieux saule, au fond de la prairie,  
L'herbe tendre te fait comme un grand lit  
Allonge-toi, ferme tes yeux fatigués,  
Quand tu les rouvriras, le soleil sera levé  
Il fait doux par ici, ne crains rien  
Les pâquerettes éloignent les soucis  
Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain  
Dors mon amour, oh, dors, mon tout-petit.  
_Je m'arrête un instant après avoir chanté la dernière partie et attends sa réponse. Je tente ma chance et essuie les larmes de mon visage avec la manche de ma chemise, qui je réalise est trempée de sueur et de larmes, et est constellée de quelques gouttes de sang.

Il ne lève pas les yeux, mais chuchote, "Katniss? J'ai eu un épisode, n'est-ce pas?"

Il me regarde, et hoche la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Je suis plus soulagée que je ne l'ai jamais été quand je vois que ses yeux sont redevenus bleus. Avant que je sache ce qui m'arrive, je fonds de nouveau en larmes, fourre mon visage dans sa chemise et sanglote. Après une courte seconde je le sens m'entourer de ses bras. J'agrippe les plis de sa chemise, incroyablement heureuse qu'il soit de retour.

"Tu saignes, Katniss."

Je me retire et me rassoit. Je passe ma main derrière ma tête. Quand je la retire, je vois du sang. Cela doit venir de quand il m'a poussée et que ma tête a frappé le sol. Je regarde Peeta, et je sais, rien qu'à son regard, qu'il se souvient. De tout. Rien que son regard me donne envie de pleurer à nouveau. On dirait qu'il se déteste. Je le sens se redresser pour s'éloigner de moi, mais je ne peux pas le laisser se sauver loin de moi après tout ça.

"Peeta, ne pars pas. Tu ne le pensais pas; je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment toi."

Il se lève et commence à marcher vers la porte, mais Haymitch lui barre le chemin.  
Il lui dit, "Parle-lui, mon garçon," avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je me lève, regardant fixement Peeta, espérant qu'il se pardonnera.

"Ça ne fait même pas mal, Peeta."

Il ignore mon regard et je vois sa mâchoire se serrer et sa pomme d'Adam bouger de haut en bas. Je me dirige vers lui et le serre dans mes bras, même s'il ne bouge pas. Sa voix se brise quand il parle enfin.

"Katniss, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé...Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal."

Sans me prévenir il m'entoure de ses bras, et enfouis son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

"Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu le sais."

"Je le sais Peeta. Je le sais, s'il te plaît, ne te culpabilise pas à propos de ça. S'il te plaît."

Je pleure de nouveau, et je sens des larmes dans mon cou, alors je sais que Peeta pleure aussi.

"Si tu veux que je parte, je partirai."

"Ne pars pas, d'accord? Ne t'en va pas. Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas."

Il ne dit rien.

"Peeta, s'il te plaît."

"OK. Je te le promets."  
Après un silence, il dit, "Tu me pardonnes, réel ou pas réel?"

Sans une seconde d'hésitation, je réponds, "Réel."

_

Peeta retourne chez lui après ça. Je peux sentir l'odeur du pain de ma chambre pendant que je nettoie, alors je sais qu'il essaye de se calmer. Le soleil commence à se coucher, et l'orange que Peeta adore est diffusé en travers du ciel. Les étoiles commencent à sortir et je réalise qu'il pense probablement que je ne veux pas de lui ce soir. Alors je marche jusque chez lui, toque à la porte et ne dis pas un mot quand il répond. Il me laisse quand même entrer, et je prends un pain au fromage sur la table dans une tentative de lui montrer que je l'ai vraiment pardonné. Pendant que je mange le pain au fromage il marche silencieusement jusqu'à son canapé et s'assoit, et je le suis. Toujours silencieuse, je me recroqueville contre lui, et suis tellement soulagée quand il m'enveloppe de ses bras. Il commence à jouer de nouveau avec mes cheveux, et nous nous endormons tous les deux comme ça.

Cela prend un petit moment à Peeta pour comprendre que je ne le déteste pas, et nous retombons dans notre routine. Je déteste ce qui s'est passé, mais maintenant nous savons tous les deux que nous n'allons nulle part. Et, de plusieurs façons, c'est beaucoup plus que ce que nous avions.

**L'auteure aimerait beaucoup avoir des avis sur ce chapitre, ne soyez pas timides !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre sept, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Sept.

Peeta est allé mieux dernièrement. Cela lui a pris un moment pour retomber dans sa routine habituelle qui consiste à cuire le pain, marcher aux alentours du 12 pour voir les constructions, et passer l'après-midi dans ma maison avant que je m'endorme dans ses bras, sous les couvertures. De temps à autre, après avoir fini le diner et lavé la vaisselle, je l'examine et intercepte son regard, reposant ma tête du côté de la cicatrice causée par son épisode. Elle est vraiment petite, et presque complètent cachée par mes cheveux. Il n'a pas eu d'épisode depuis, mais quand j'essaye de lui en parler, il se ferme et refuse de parler. Je déteste le fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler. Peeta a toujours été bon avec les mots; disait toujours ce qui avait besoin d'être dit. La vérité est que je me sens horriblement mal concernant la situation.

Je n'en veux pas du tout à Peeta. Je ne suis pas fâchée, ou effrayée, ou haineuse. Je suis inquiète. Je suis tellement, tellement inquiète pour Peeta, mon garçon des pains. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser, ce sont toutes les pilules dans le placard de sa cuisine. Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait besoin de tant. Je commence à m'inquiéter de tout ce que je ne sais pas sur Peeta. Combien est-il malade? Se fait-il du mal à rester ici avec moi?

Et puis il y a les questions que je me pose, sur un autre aspect de Peeta: nous. À un certain niveau, je sais qu'il m'aime encore. Je le sens quand il me tient et le vois quand il me regarde. Quand je suis accablée par tous ces ressentiments, je fais la chose que je fais toujours; je me répète les petits détails des choses dont je suis sûre. Je sais que j'ai besoin de Peeta. Je sais que je fais moins de cauchemars depuis qu'il partage mon lit. Je sais qu'il déménage lentement tous ses objets chez moi.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'essayais de décider si c'est Gale ou Peeta. Bien sûr que c'est Peeta; ça l'a toujours été. Mais, j'ai l'impression que je vais lui faire du mal. Nous sommes tous les deux tellement brisés, essayant toujours de rassembler nos pièces et de savoir comment vivre dans ce monde. C'est injuste pour lui qu'il ai à recoller mes pièces alors qu'il a les siennes aussi. Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux, et je ne pense pas que ça arrivera s'il reste dans le District 12. Je sais qu'il aime la boulangerie, et qu'il m'aime. Il pourrait construire une autre boulangerie dans un endroit qui n'est pas fait de cendres. Il pourrait enfin m'oublier et réaliser à quel point je suis une ordure.

Je tiens à Peeta. Il est bon, et affable, et malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé, il a bon cœur. Il est doux et compatissant, mais rigoureux quand il a besoin de l'être. Je le regarde et vois le garçon des pains, le pissenlit au printemps, le seul bon dans Panem. Il sourit et je me rappelle des belles choses. Je n'ai pas besoin de feu. Gale est le feu. Je pense à Gale et, oui, je suis heureuse quand je me souviens des bois et des blagues qu'il me disait. Mais, j'ai su quand je l'ai embrassé pendant les tournages des spots de propagande, que je n'ai vraiment embrassé Gale seulement quand il était triste. Je voulais le faire se sentir mieux; je voulais être là pour mon meilleur ami. Si la guerre n'était pas arrivée, je n'aurais jamais embrassé Gale.

Si j'étais avec Gale, j'étais contre Snow et les Jeux. Quand j'étais avec lui je n'étais pas la version fabriquée de moi-même que j'avais besoin d'être devant les caméras. J'ai résisté à Peeta, et couru vers mon ami d'enfance qui représentait la vie avant la Moisson.

Mais, Gale était le feu. Il a conçu des armes et fabriqué des bombes. Il n'a pas réfléchi deux fois avant de tuer tous ces gens qui travaillaient dans la Noix au District 2. Il était tellement empli de colère, il ne se souciait que de la vengeance. Je n'ai plus d'espace pour rien de tout cela.

_

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour frais de l'automne. J'ai finalement autorisé Buttercup à retourner dans la maison. Haymitch s'est procuré des oies. Je ne pose plus vraiment de questions quand il s'agit de Haymitch, maintenant. Peeta a dressé une petite maison pour les oies, avec un petit grillage pour qu'elles n'aillent pas chasser tous ceux qui passent devant. C'est assez amusant, en fait, de voir un troupeau d'oies suivre un Haymitch ivre et instable. Elles s'échappent parfois, suivant toujours Haymitch comme s'il était leur mère.  
Peeta en a presque terminé avec la boulangerie. Beaucoup de ses apprentis sont pleinement entraînés, donc ils manient la plupart des opérations quand Peeta ne peut plus rester en ville. Il y est mieux que moi, mais parfois quand il y est trop longtemps, il sent un flashback arriver. Malgré les changements dans le 12, c'est toujours l'endroit où sa famille est morte.

Après un petit-déjeuner tardif, Peeta s'en va en ville pour boucler pour la semaine le travail à la boulangerie. Je lave la vaisselle, essayant de donner un coup de pied à un Buttercup agaçant, pour l'éloigner de mes chevilles.

Une soudaine vague d'émotions me frappe. Habituellement, je suis avec Peeta quand ça arrive. Il me serre dans ses bras et ne pose pas de questions. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir préciser de quoi exactement je suis bouleversée. Je traverse des images de Prim, Cinna, et le reste va très vite. Je marche vers le canapé et m'effondre, serrant une couverture contre ma poitrine, essayant de lutter contre le sentiment d'impuissance qui s'est installé au creux de mon estomac. Je tombe dans un sommeil profond, mes cauchemars s'entremêlant avec le présent, et quand je me réveille, je suis confuse, et plus affligée que jamais.

Je sens d'affreux sanglots dans ma gorge, mais je les repousse. Pendant une seconde, je pense à aller en ville pour trouver Peeta à la boulangerie, et essayer de me sentir mieux. Mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, et surtout je ne veux pas aller en ville. Au son des cris des oies de Haymitch, je regarde par la fenêtre. Une fois de plus, il est en train de tituber dans sa maison pendant que ses animaux piaillent à ses chevilles. On dirait qu'il vient de se réapprovisionner en liqueur.

De la liqueur. Oh, non.

Bah, ce que Peeta ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas?

Et puis merde.

Je sors de ma maison et marche rapidement chez Haymitch, qui a d'épatantes difficultés à ouvrir sa porte. Il me voit et fait un commentaire qui, je suppose, est grossier; je ne l'entends pas, sa voix est trop pâteuse. J'ouvre la porte, et le suis. Il tombe immédiatement sur son lit sale et prend une gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tient à la main.

"Je suis là pour de l'alcool, Haymitch. Ne proteste pas trop, ou tu vas te faire mal."

J'entends encore des marmonnements, j'attrape une bouteille de la cuisine et me dirige vers la porte. Je m'arrête quand j'entends la voix d'Haymitch, claire et forte. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

"Tu ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça."

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui jette un regard.

"Tu n'es vraiment pas bien placé pour me dire de ne pas boire, Haymitch."

"Et le garçon? Ne sera-t-il pas déçu par son précieux Geai Moqueur?"

Il ricane, mais ne boit pas sa bouteille. Je me tourne pour lui faire entièrement face, me demandant en fait pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en train de me parler. D'habitude il me dit un truc grossier puis me laisse partir sans un mot.

"Peeta est en ville."

Haymitch fait un mouvement de tête, me regardant toujours avec plus d'importance dans ses yeux que je n'en ai jamais vue.

"Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire ça, Katniss."

Je ne dis rien.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment conclure comme ça?"

Il faut que je dise quelque chose maintenant. Je suis sûre que l'on voit mon air menaçant quand je demande, "Comment est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me dire ça? Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre, vous tous? Laisse-moi me soûler Haymitch."

Je me tourne et l'entends se lever, chancelant. Ceci est très, très étrange.

"Voilà pourquoi je dis ça."

Encore du silence.

"Ne deviens pas comme moi, Katniss. Tu as toujours Peeta, tu as toujours une chance."

Stupéfaite, tout ce que j'arrive à faire est le regarder. Tout à coup, je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Haymitch se tient devant moi, portant les mêmes vêtements depuis deux semaines. On voit bien qu'il n'a pas non plus pris de douche depuis ce laps de temps. Ses cheveux poussent de plus en plus sur son visage, il y a des cercles sombres sous ses yeux, ses ongles sont incroyablement sales, et il sent mauvais. Nous pouvons tous faire des blagues sur Haymitch et son alcoolisme, mais c'est réel. Il est perdu dedans. Et pour la première fois je comprends entièrement.

"J'ai commencé comme ça, petite. Mais nous sommes différents. Je n'avais personne pour m'arrêter. Tu as quelque chose de bon, avec le garçon. Même si vous n'avouez pas l'amour immortel que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre."

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Même dans une conversation sérieuse, Haymitch glisse toujours un commentaire narquois. Après un court moment, il marche vers moi, et je le laisse retirer la bouteille de mes mains. Il est proche, et je vois dans ses mornes yeux qu'il pense ce qu'il dit. Je commence presque à pleurer à la pensée de cet homme endurci, sarcastique me donnant en fait la plus petite connaissance intime de sa vie. Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais se retourne lentement et retourne dans la cuisine. Je lui tourne le dos pour partir afin qu'il ne voit pas mes yeux rouges, et je l'entends dire,

"Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, Geai Moqueur."

Alors je sors sans un mot.

**Alors ? ^^ Il y aura plus de romantisme dans le chapitre suivant ^^**

**Au fait, bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le chapitre huit ! ^^**

**Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plait, ça motive pour traduire, mais aussi ça fait _énormément_ plaisir à Katie Brown Eyes ^^ **

Chapitre Huit.

Le matin suivant, je me réveille tard. Les rayons du soleil me réchauffent, et je suis empêtrée dans les draps et les couvertures. Je me retourne en baillant, m'attendant à trouver Peeta endormi à côté de moi. Cependant, il n'est pas là, et même si je sais que je fais des conclusions trop rapides, je sens un frisson de panique me traverser.

Puis je réalise que je ne me rappelle pas être allée au lit la nuit dernière. J'ai dû tomber endormie après qu'Haymitch ai insisté pour que je lui rende la liqueur. Fidèle à ma promesse, j'ai l'intention de ne pas parler de notre conversation à Peeta ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne m'inquiète pas de mon trou de mémoire. Cela arrive parfois, quand je suis extrêmement fatiguée ou quand je suis particulièrement de mauvaise humeur. Je me retourne de nouveau, enfouissant mon visage dans les couvertures et essayant de bloquer la lumière du soleil. Je respire un grand coup, remarquant pour la première fois l'odeur du pain frais flottant dans l'air. Je sais où est allé Peeta.

J'essaye de me sortir du lit, tombant presque en me prenant les pieds dans les draps. Je vacille dans la salle de bain, veillant bien à ignorer le miroir, et retresse mes cheveux. Je rajuste ma large et ample robe, glisse mes pieds dans des chaussettes en laine et descends les escaliers.

Au son de mes pas sur les escaliers, Peeta se retourne, un bol dans ses mains et un sourire sur son visage.

"Bonjour, Katniss."

Je me dirige vers la table en bois, et Peeta me passe le bol, qui contient de la purée d'avoine. Je me verse du jus d'orange et m'assoit sur la banquette.

"Tu ne m'as pas réveillée."

"Tu étais déjà endormie quand je suis rentrée. J'ai pensé que tu avais eu une longue journée, je ne voulais pas que tu sois de mauvais poil quand je t'aurais réveillée."

Il s'assoit à côté de moi avec son petit-déjeuner, toujours souriant.

"Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur le matin!"

Peeta s'étrangle avec son jus d'orange, puis me regarde d'un œil enjoué, essayant de ramener de l'air dans ses poumons. Je lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne, "Bon." Une fois que sa respiration est revenue à la normale, il me sourit de nouveau. Je lui souris en retour, pour qu'il sache que je ne suis pas vexée. Nous nous regardons pendant un moment, et cela semble si naturel d'être assise là, de manger le petit-déjeuner avec Peeta et de plaisanter avec lui. Je romps le contact visuel quand je discerne ce regard dans ses yeux bleus. C'est le regard qu'il a quand il est sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme avouer son "amour immortel pour moi", pour utiliser les mots d'Haymitch. Je parcoure la pièce du regard à la place et commence à grignoter ma nourriture. Une pensée traverse mon esprit.

"Je crois que je vais aller dans la forêt aujourd'hui."

J'entends Peeta se lever et sortir le pain du four. Je reconnais l'odeur du pain qu'il m'avait jeté sous la pluie, le bon pain aux noix et aux raisins.

"Ok, ça me semble bien. Je n'aime pas quand tu es ici toute seule pendant que je suis en ville à la boulangerie."

Le téléphone sonne, et Peeta va répondre. Même si c'est ma maison, les seules personnes qui appelleraient sont le Dr. A et ma mère, et ils s'attendent tous les deux à ce que ça soit Peeta qui réponde. J'entends des murmures de conversation à mesure que je finis de manger et dépose la vaisselle dans l'évier. Je monte les escaliers pour aller m'habiller quand je réalise qu'il est toujours au téléphone. Je mets la première chose propre que je trouve et redescends les escaliers. Je me tourne pour ouvrir la porte du placard et prendre mon arc et mes flèches qui sont recouverts de poussière.

À la place, je regarde Peeta sortir le pain du four avec plus d'hostilité que d'habitude. Je repousse ma randonnée de chasse et vais dans la cuisine.

"Qui était au téléphone?"

Il ne se retourne pas, mais arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire et regarde fixement le pain.

"C'était le Dr. A. Apparemment Haymitch lui a parlé de mon épisode."

Je fais un autre pas pour me retrouver à côté de lui. La chaleur du pain me chauffe la peau. Il me fixe, interceptant mon regard de nouveau. On dirait qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il est sur le point de dire.

"Il veut que j'aille le voir pendant quelques jours pour qu'il puisse réajuster mon traitement. Le prochain train qui va au Capitole arrive demain, et il m'a réservé une place pour le départ de six heures."

Stupéfaite, j'arrive seulement à le regarder. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça? J'ouvre ma bouche et essaie de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sors. Il doit y aller. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, et je peux voir que lui non plus. Tout ça me met tellement en colère. Snow et le Capitole l'ont pris et l'ont torturé, et même s'ils sont tous deux vaincus, nous avons encore affaire avec ça. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste que dès que Peeta me revienne, il doive repartir.

"Combien de jours?" je lui demande, ma voix étonnamment douce et plate.

"Quatre jours. Je suis désolé, Katniss. Je peux lui dire non, je peux lui dire que je n'irais pas…"

"Non! Peeta, tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin d'y aller. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici si ça te fait du mal."

"Katniss, ce n'est pas pour ça…"

"Tu ne devrais pas avoir à rester ici!"

Maintenant, je suis fâchée. Je suis fâchée, et invraisemblablement triste, parce que je savais que ce jour allait arriver. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai eu peur que d'être ici nuirait à Peeta, que je serais une chose de plus qui l'empêcherait d'aller mieux. Maintenant, le Dr. A l'a remarqué, et je vais être laissée seule au district 12. Même si j'étais émotionnellement prête à y aller avec Peeta, je n'y serais pas autorisée. J'ai toujours six mois de probation pour avoir tué Coin. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il sait à quoi je pense.

"S'il te plaît, ne t'en veut pas."

"Tu as empiré à cause de moi."

"Comment pourrais-tu penser ça? Si je vais mieux dans quoi que ce soit, c'est grâce à toi."

Ses mains sont sur mes épaules, est ma mâchoire est serrée avec anxiété. Tous mes muscles sont raides et je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Je bouscule Peeta, saisis mon arc et me dirige vers les bois.

Je marche rapidement et précisément, mon corps encore habitué au terrain. Je me promène surtout, chasser n'étant pas dans mes pensées. À la place, je tire sur des branches puis grimpe dans l'arbre pour récupérer la flèche. Quand je commence à avoir faim, je trouve des baies and et bois dans le petit ruisseau qui afflue à travers les arbres.

Je suis assise sur une bûche, esquissant distraitement des dessins dans la crasse et la boue. J'entends un mouvement à proximité du feuillage et lève les yeux. Le bruit vient d'un lapin plutôt grand qui n'avait pas encore remarqué que j'étais si près. Cela ferait un bon ragoût, et je décide de tenter ma chance et vise. Je me redresse; tire une flèche de mon fourreau, et me concentre. Je respire profondément, m'assurant que ma visée est correcte.

Je suis sur le point de lâcher la flèche quand l'image de Marvel jetant une lance et Rue tombant par terre s'insinue dans mon esprit. Mon arc chute de plusieurs centimètres et la flèche vole beaucoup trop loin vers la droite, effrayant l'animal et ricochant sur une grosse pierre. Je jure intérieurement et martèle le sol des pieds avec mes bottes de chasse. Maintenant je ne suis pas seulement en colère, mais aussi humiliée. Je n'arrive même plus à chasser.

Je continue à marcher à travers les endroits familiers de mes bois, ne me souciant plus des animaux que je vois. Je trace mon chemin vers le lac, mais il fait beaucoup trop froid pour aller nager sans tomber malade.

Quand une mince ligne de ciel sombre commence à se dessiner, je retourne à la maison. Peeta sera déjà rentré de la boulangerie. Je redoute la conversation que je sais que nous aurons, même si je sais que nous devons l'avoir. Je rentre dans la maison et mets mes bottes, flèches, et arc dans le placard. Peeta est dans la cuisine, en train de manger son dîner tout seul.

J'entre lentement, mes yeux rencontrant les siens. Je m'assois en silence, mangeant le pain que Peeta a fait cuire auparavant, et du ragoût que Sae Boui-Boui nous a cuisiné. La vaisselle est nettoyée en silence, et nous allons à l'étage de la même façon.  
Peeta se brosse les dents pendant que je mets une longue chemise de nuit, respirant un bon coup. Je me glisse sous les couvertures avant que Peeta ait fini, espérant qu'il pensera que je me suis endormie. Mais je n'ai pas une telle chance. Je l'entends sortir de la salle de bain et s'asseoir au bord du lit; j'essaye d'adoucir ma respiration.

"Je sais que tu es réveillée."

À ses mots je me sens immédiatement comme ce matin. Les larmes sont dans mes yeux avant que je sache ce qu'il se passe, et j'essaye de lui répondre d'une voix calme mais tout ce qui sort est un fouillis de larmes.

"Mmh."

Je me redresse et me penche vers lui, et il me serre tout de suite dans ses bras. Il caresse mon dos et je tiens les plis de son pyjama, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement de mes yeux.

"Tu sais que je n'ai pas envie de partir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je sais, Peeta. Seulement, je déteste le fait que tu y sois obligé."

Nous n'en disons pas plus après ça. Je commence à me sentir fatiguée, et je sais que Peeta l'est aussi. Nous nous allongeons, mais il ne me lâche pas. Je me recroqueville contre son torse et il dépose sa main dans mes cheveux, et je me dis que ce moment serait formidable s'il n'avait pas à partir demain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commence à parler.

"J'ai essayé de chasser aujourd'hui."

Peeta s'écarte de moi juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder quand il me répond.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Toujours la même chose?"

J'acquiesce.

"Ça va?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça m'énerve que je ne puisse plus le faire."

Je laisse les événements de la journée me rattraper, et je sens encore plus de larmes émaner de mes yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les mots sortent de ma bouche à mesure que j'essaie d'essuyer mon visage humide.

"Je ne peux même plus chasser, Peeta! Je déteste ça, je déteste tellement ça! Tout ce que je fais c'est m'asseoir dans cette maudite maison et pleurer de tout et de rien. J'étais capable de me battre, de chasser, et de ne pas m'arrêter, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis tellement pathétique! Je ne suis que cette stupide fille qui ne sait même pas quoi faire d'elle même. Et maintenant tu t'en vas, et je me déteste pour être aussi bouleversée par ça. Je déteste le fait d'être aussi ridiculement bouleversée parce que tu pars quelques jours."

"Quoi? Katniss, tu n'est AUCUNE de toutes ces choses."

J'incline ma tête pour le regarder, et je vois dans ses yeux le regard que je ne peux nommer, mais je sais qu'il signifie qu'il est inquiet. Il me serre plus près de lui et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Sa main trouve ma taille, et l'autre est encore dans mes cheveux. C'est comme s'il essayait de me rapprocher de lui, mais peu importe, ce n'est pas assez près. Il chuchote,

"Tu es fabuleuse. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais tu n'as toujours pas idée de l'effet que tu peux avoir. Avec tout ce que tu as traversé et combien tu t'es battue, tu mérite parfois de te relâcher et de pleurer. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es faible, Katniss. Cela signifie que tu es humaine. Tu chasseras de nouveau, et les choses reviendront à leur place."

Il s'arrête, assez longtemps pour poser son front contre le mien.

"Je te le promets, d'accord? Nous nous protégeons l'un l'autre, réel ou pas réel?"

Un petit sourire se propage en travers de mon visage, de la seule façon dont Peeta arrive à me faire sourire, et je lui murmure, "Réel."

Nous nous réveillons dans la même position quand le réveil de Peeta s'allume. Nous restons là, mais il doit en fin de compte se retirer et s'habiller. Il jette quelques affaires dans un petit sac pendant que je me mets sur le côté du lit de Peeta, pour ressentir la chaleur qu'il a laissée. Quand il a fini de charger son sac, il se tourne et me regarde.

"Du thé?"

Je le suis dans la cuisine, où nous faisons du thé. Je mets du sucre dans ma tasse, mais pas dans la sienne. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Le sifflement du train qui s'approche sonne à travers le District, signalant les vingt minutes restantes avant le dernier appel d'embarquement. Le Village de Vainqueurs n'est pas très loin de la gare, néanmoins notre temps s'écoule.

Peeta prend ma main et la serre, puis se lève et saisis son sac. Je reste assise, le regardant s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Il se tourne et me regarde, puis dis,

"Je vais revenir, Katniss."

Je hoche la tête, puis me lève et me dirige vers lui. Mes yeux gris se bloquent sur ses yeux bleus, et dans la sombre lumière du matin je peux voir tous les angles de son visage. Je compte les petites et pâles tâches de rousseur sur son nez et enlève des mèches de cheveux blonds de ses yeux. Je ne devrais pas être aussi ébranlée. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, je dramatiserais. Peeta est tout ce que j'ai depuis très, très longtemps. Je ne veux pas rester dans cette grande maison toute seule, avec Peeta au Capitole.

Il semble me regarder avec le même sentiment. Je suis consciente de ses yeux examinant chaque détail de mes traits, et ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage. Il utilise son pouce pour doucement caresser ma joue, ce qui fait frissonner ma colonne vertébrale.

"Tu vas me manquer."

"Toi aussi tu vas me manquer."

"Prends soin de toi, Katniss."

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, mais son visage s'attarde près du mien. Je fais un pas vers lui, pas complètement consciente de ce que je fais. Ses lèvres frôlent de nouveau ma joue, puis il se penche plus près de moi et plante deux autres doux baisers près de mon cou. Avant que je puisse concevoir une autre pensée il embrasse le coin de ma bouche, presque effrayé de ce qu'il est sur le point de faire, et puis m'embrasse si légèrement et rapidement que je ne le sens presque pas.

Mes bras sont vaguement serrés autour de son cou et il me regarde dans les yeux, demandant silencieusement s'il est allé trop loin.

Je suppose qu'il a sa réponse quand mes yeux se baissent avec inadvertance sur ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse de nouveau, mettant une main au dos de mon cou et saisissant doucement mes cheveux. Il est tellement doux, gentil et merveilleux. Je me sens chez moi en embrassant Peeta.

C'est doux, et pas forcé. Il m'embrasse comme si nous avions toute la vie, mais me tient contre lui comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il est chaud et humide, et a le goût du thé. Je garde un bras autour de lui et glisse l'autre entre nous pour tenir doucement les plis de sa chemise. Une de ses mains glisse sur ma taille et me tire plus près pendant qu'il continue de m'embrasser.

Quelques instants se passent avant que nos lèvres se séparent.

"Nous n'avons pas choisi le meilleur moment pour faire ça." je lui chuchote, quelques larmes glissant le long de mes joues. Il sourit doucement et les enlève avec son pouce. Je ne dis rien et l'embrasse de nouveau, mes sourcils plissés avec émotions. Le train sonne une deuxième fois, signalant dix minutes, et nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre avec regret. Il serre sa mâchoire, et je sais que c'est dur pour lui. Il se rapproche de moi et dis,

"Je t'appellerai quand j'y serai. Je vais revenir, je te le promets. Je reviendrai toujours pour toi."

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, puis sors de la maison.

**Hihi :D Alors ?**

**Au fait, je pars dimanche pendant une semaine, alors je ne publierais pas malheureusement :/ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès que je rentre, je m'y mets !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je suis de retour de Tunisie ! :D Enfin ! **

**J'ai pu traduire ce chapitre pendant mon séjour, et maintenant je vais attaquer le dixième chapitre ! Bon, j'aurais moins le temps, je vous préviens, mais je le ferais toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas ! **

**Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir (et à Katie aussi je suppose) quand je les ai vus en rentrant ce matin, à 4h ! (je me suis levée à 13h ce matin…)**

**Alors, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Neuf.

Après que Peeta soit parti, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai entrepris de remonter les escaliers et de ramper dans le lit pour pouvoir dormir le reste de la journée. Je me suis recroquevillée du côté du lit de Peeta une nouvelle fois, ressentant la chaleur qu'il avait laissée. J'ai serré son coussin contre moi et fermé mes yeux, ressentant toujours la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Si je me concentrais assez fort, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti; il était toujours là, m'embrassant et me serrant contre lui. Je me déteste pour avoir attendu si longtemps et pour l'avoir repoussé.

Cela fait à peu près un an que tout le monde est retourné au 12, et quand je baisse enfin ma garde, Peeta doit retourner au Capitole. Je ne sais pas quel est ce sentiment. Je me soucie de Peeta. Je voudrais qu'il soit heureux. Il me manque plus maintenant que quand il avait été conditionné, si cela est possible. Je veux -non, j'ai besoin- qu'il aille mieux, même si cela signifie ma propre mort ou destruction.

Je voudrais l'embrasser pour toujours, et ne plus avoir à me soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée est Prim, mais je n'aime évidemment pas Peeta de la même manière, alors je ne peux pas encore en être sûre. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour le moment, j'ai besoin qu'il revienne. Je suppose qu'au dîner, son train sera arrivé au Capitole, et il m'appellera. Il faut maintenant que j'essaye de m'occuper jusque là.

Pendant une seconde, j'envisage d'aller dans les bois de nouveau, mais je renonce quand je vois le t-shirt que Peeta portait pour dormir gisant par terre. J'enlève ma chemise de nuit et enfile le t-shirt de Peeta. Il me va trop grand, mais je le tiens près de mon corps et finis par pleurer dans mon coussin jusqu'à ce que je tombe enfin dans un sommeil profond.

Je me réveille quand Buttercup saute sur le lit et commence à miauler fortement dans mon oreille. Je lui jette mon coussin le plus fort possible; il ne veut probablement que de la nourriture. Je suis tellement en colère que je m'en fiche. Je regarde l'horloge et réalise que Peeta devrait appeler dans à peu près une heure. J'ai dormi plus que ce que je voulais.

Je respire profondément plusieurs fois pour calmer mes nerfs. Je me lève lentement et décide que je devrais essayer de manger quelque chose. Je vais dans la cuisine, mais je finis par pleurer sur la table parce que ma maison a l'odeur du pain. Quand toutes mes larmes sont séchées, j'attends que le téléphone sonne.

Chaque tic tac de l'horloge sur le mur fait trembler mes os et cela me rappelle l'arène de l'Expiation. Je l'arrache du mur et la jette dans le placard de la chambre d'amis, dans laquelle je n'ai pas mis les pieds depuis des années.

Je suis en train de tourner pour sortir de la chambre quand j'entends le téléphone sonner, alors je cours pratiquement pour aller le décrocher.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss! Hey, je suis au Capitole. Le Dr. A m'a obtenu une chambre dans un petit hôtel pendant mon séjour."

Je ne dis rien, tout simplement heureuse de l'entendre parler. Je sais enfin qu'il est arrivé sain et sauf.

"Katniss, tu es là?"

"Oui, je suis là. Tu vas bien?"

"Je pourrais te poser la même question."

Je m'arrête un instant, m'adossant contre le mur en pressant le téléphone contre mon oreille.

"Tu me manques vraiment Peeta."

Je l'entends soupirer dans le combiné et dire d'une voix feutrée, "Toi aussi. Mais je vais bien, Katniss. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Le Dr. A veut juste réajuster mon traitement. Je t'ai promis que je reviendrais, tu te souviens?"

"Oui, je sais."

Une nouvelle fois, nous restons silencieux pendant un moment, écoutant l'autre respirer. J'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir sauter dans un train et être avec lui dans quelques heures. Après un moment, Peeta se met à parler, "Alors, tu m'as embrassé avant que je parte. Réel ou pas réel?"

Je souris, espérant qu'il reçoit mon sourire à travers le téléphone.  
"En fait, je me rappelle plutôt de toi m'embrassant."

Nous rions tous les deux, et cela devrait me faire sentir mieux, mais cela me rappelle que nous rions en même temps, mais éloignés par des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

"J'aime t'embrasser."

"Moi aussi. Surtout quand il n'y a pas de caméras autour."

Je souris après avoir dit ça, et puis j'entends Peeta dire quelque chose à côté de lui.

"Katniss? D'autres personnes doivent utiliser le téléphone. Je t'appellerai demain."

Mon cœur s'enfonce dans ma poitrine. "OK." J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose, mais le téléphone coupe. Je l'entends juste dire,

"Je t…"

_

Les deux jours suivants sont comme le premier. J'ai essayé d'aller dans les bois quelquefois. Ma visée s'améliore et j'ai de moins en moins de flashbacks quand je vise un animal. Je suis aussi allée chez Haymitch de temps en temps, vidant son alcool quand il en avait trop pris, et faisant le plein quand il devenait trop sobre.

Il ne dit rien à propos du départ de Peeta, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. Je nourris ses oies quand il oublie. Ce qui arrive très, très souvent.

Peeta n'a pu appeler qu'une fois de plus. L'hôtel n'a qu'un téléphone et beaucoup de demandes d'utilisation. Je pense qu'il a même joué la carte des "amants maudits", mais il n'en a obtenu que quelques minutes d'appel. Il me manque plus que tout, mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir me débrouiller. Peeta devrait être de retour demain soir, et jusqu'à ce moment-là je me suis promis que j'essaierai de tuer n'importe quel animal. Il fait trop sombre pour l'instant, alors je mets un short en coton et le t-shirt de Peeta avant d'aller au lit. Je jette les restes de mon diner à Buttercup pour qu'il arrête ses horribles miaulements et monte les escaliers. Quand je suis à mi-chemin j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et commence immédiatement à paniquer.

Sur la pointe des pieds, je monte sans bruit le reste des escaliers et attrape le couteau que je garde dans ma commode. J'entends la porte se fermer, puis des pas lourds traverser le salon et la cuisine. Je reconnaîtrais ces bruits de pas n'importe où.

Je fais tomber le couteau et descends les escaliers en courant, sans prendre le temps de m'interroger sur le retour plus tôt que prévu de Peeta, et le vois poser son sac sur le canapé. Il se tourne vers moi et sourit, et je saute dans ses bras.

"Peeta! Tu ne m'as rien dit!" lui dis-je, ma voix étouffée par son torse. Il me tient si serrée que je ne peux presque plus respirer, et me soulève à quelques centimètres du sol. Il me repose et je le regarde, mais pas trop longtemps parce qu'il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je retourne joyeusement la faveur, et je sens Peeta sourire dans le baiser. Je suis au comble de la joie (ce qui n'est pas beaucoup arrivé ces derniers temps), et me retire quand je me sens commencer à pleurer.

"Ne me laisse plus jamais, Peeta!" lui dis-je, presque en colère.

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention."

Il se rapproche encore de moi, et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je l'examine, recomptant ses tâches de rousseur pour m'assurer qu'aucune d'elles n'ai disparue pendant qu'il était parti. Il m'embrasse doucement de nouveau, ses lèvres s'attardant sur les miennes. Quand nous nous séparons il dit, d'une telle façon que je le crois presque, "Tu es tellement belle Katniss."  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et le pousse espièglement, et c'est là qu'il remarque que je porte son t-shirt. Il sourit davantage.

"Et ça, c'est nouveau?"

Je rougis, chose que je suis sûre de n'avoir jamais faite, et essaye de répliquer.

"Oui, ben, euh…"

Peeta rit et dépose un bisou sur mon front. "Je trouve ça mignon."

Il me contemple, et son sourire est remplacé par une autre sorte de regard. Je le sens tirer doucement sur ma tresse. Il appuie son front contre le mien et prend une profonde inspiration. Il dit mon nom, comme un murmure.

"Katniss..."

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, doucement. Je voudrais mémoriser la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me serre contre lui, ses mains sur ma taille. Son visage est rugueux, montrant qu'il ne s'est pas rasé depuis qu'il est parti. Quand nous nous séparons, toujours près l'un de l'autre, je murmure,

"Allons en haut, Peeta."

Il acquiesce, et nous allons dans ma chambre. Je remets le couteau dans la commode avant qu'il le voie, puis me tourne et lui sourit. Il fait lentement un pas vers moi, presque prudemment. Ses mains trouvent le bord de mon (ou plutôt de son) t-shirt et il fait passer l'ourlet entre ses doigts. Je m'adosse contre son épaule. Après un moment il dit,

"M'as tu embrassé seulement parce que je partais?"

Je lève les yeux vers lui, vers le garçon des pains. Je secoue la tête, puis me tourne et rampe dans le lit. Il me suit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Je me tourne vers lui, me recroqueville contre son torse comme toujours, et m'endors plus vite que jamais. Avant que je m'endorme, Peeta dépose sa main au creux de ma taille et me tiens plus près de lui.

Il me demande, "Réel ou pas réel?"

Je sais, sans lui demander, qu'il parle de nous. Tout de suite, est-ce réel? Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et chuchote,

"Réel. Ce sera toujours réel."

**Des commentaires ! Des commentaires ! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, je me suis couchée à 2 heures du matin pour finir de traduire ce chapitre ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre ! :D  
Par contre je ne pense pas que vous aurez le chapitre suivant demain, parce qu'il est assez long ! De plus, je pars pendant une semaine en vacances vendredi, et deux jours après je pars deux semaines ! Bref, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre Dix.

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, toujours dans les bras de Peeta. J'avais oublié pendant un instant qu'il était rentré plus tôt, mais une fois que j'ai réalisé qu'il était en fait avec moi je me suis installée contre son torse et j'ai respiré profondément.

"Je vais devoir aller en ville aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin d'aller vérifier si les gars n'ont pas mis le feu à la boulangerie, ou donné des muffins gratuits à toutes les filles en ville. Tu rigoles, mais toutes ces choses ont déjà failli arriver."

Nous rions tous les deux pendant que Peeta écarte son corps du mien et se lève. C'est tellement merveilleux d'avoir Peeta de retour, et de plaisanter avec lui. Il parcoure la chambre du regard, et je réalise qu'il cherche le t-shirt qu'il avait laissé par terre. Celui que je porte. C'est plus fort que moi, je glousse, et je crois que Peeta réalise où exactement est son t-shirt. Il sourit et soupire.

"Tu veux que je te le rende?"

Aussitôt que je dis ça, je réalise ce que cela pourrait impliquer. Je fourre immédiatement mon visage dans le coussin et dis sans cesse, "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!"  
Après quelques instants je lève les yeux au-dessus du coussin et vois Peeta, un sourire ridicule sur son visage. Je crois que je le vois même rougir un peu. Je m'assois et serre le coussin contre ma poitrine; Peeta viens vers moi en flânant, et s'assoit.

Il sourit de nouveau et se penche en avant, embrassant légèrement ma rangée de cheveux. C'est l'endroit où il y a ma cicatrice, celle qu'il m'a laissée après son dernier épisode. Je lève les yeux vers lui à nouveau, encore un peu mortifiée. Je suis en train de me demander ce que je lui répondrais s'il me disait qu'il voulait effectivement son t-shirt, quand il se lève et dit, "Tu peux le garder. Je t'ai dit que je trouvais ça mignon, tu te souviens?"

Il se tourne et attrape un autre haut sur la commode. Il enlève son haut de pyjama, et je ne détourne pas les yeux même si je pense que je devrais. Il se tourne et plonge son regard dans le mien. La tension commence à être un peu trop élevée à mon goût, alors je me lève rapidement.

"Je crois que je vais aller faire du chocolat chaud."

Je sens presque Peeta sourire à mesure que je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Peeta est formidable. Nous retombons dans notre routine, mais avec quelques baisers par-ci par-là. Il cuit le pain, Haymitch boit, et je chasse. Deux semaines après que Peeta soit revenu, j'ai réussi à tuer un lapin. J'ai couru à la maison comme je l'ai fait quand j'ai tué mon premier gibier, il y a si longtemps; j'en étais presque étourdie. J'avais du temps pour le dépecer et commencer le ragoût avant que Peeta revienne de la boulangerie. Il était tellement content que je sois contente. Nous avons englouti à nous deux le plat entier de ragoût et de nombreux pains au fromage. C'était la meilleure journée que j'avais passée depuis longtemps.

C'est étrange, la vie jour après jour. Mes journées ne sont pas réparties en mauvaises et bonnes journées; je pourrais me réveiller et me sentir normale de nouveau, mais pour aucune raison particulière, je pourrais me retrouver d'humeur maussade à la fin de la journée. De temps à autre, avec Peeta à la boulangerie, je me retrouve à errer, alternant entre ma maison et les bois.

Peeta m'a enseigné les bases de la boulangerie, et après environ cinquante essais j'ai entrepris de ne pas tout enflammer. Le plus souvent, les leçons finissent par une bataille de farine accompagnée de baisers; je pense que nous avons tous deux abandonné l'idée de faire de moi une boulangère. J'ai dit à Peeta que cela marchait dans les deux sens, parce que je ne lui ferait pas confiance avec un arc et une flèche.

Il y a les bons jours, les jours où nous arrivons à être normaux quelquefois. Il n'y a pas une nuit où au moins l'un de nous deux ne fait pas un cauchemar. Ils passent vite maintenant, et Peeta n'a pas eu de mauvais épisode depuis qu'il est rentré du Capitole. Je me réveille en hurlant et en suant dans les bras de Peeta, des images de Prim derrière mes yeux.

D'autres fois, je vois Peeta debout, presque glacé, saisissant le dossier d'une chaise. Quand cela arrive je m'approche de lui, dis les choses habituelles, et parfois je chante. Ils ne durent jamais très longtemps et il ne m'a pas blessée. Il avait peur de ça au début. Quand il sort de ses épisodes il me regarde, retenant sa respiration et me demandant silencieusement s'il a fait quelque chose. Je sais maintenant plus que jamais que chacun de nous a réellement besoin que l'autre demeure sain. Il est le seul à savoir ce que je traverse, même sans que je dise un mot. Il ne mentionne pas sa famille, mais je sais qu'il a besoin de temps pour se fixer. Parfois je regarde ses yeux et je sens que quelque chose se passe avec lui, quelque chose qu'il n'est pas encore prêt de me dire. Mais je sais qu'il me le dira en fin de compte.

Il me serre contre lui quand je me réveille terrifiée, et chuchote des mots réconfortants dans mon oreille. Quand des gens du Capitole appellent à propos de nouvelles émissions télévisées, il répond et leur dit de me laisser seule. Il voudrait que j'aille en ville, pour que je vois sa boulangerie, mais je n'y arrive pas encore. Il comprend, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. Un matin j'ai eu un appel de ma mère, se demandant simplement comment j'allais. C'était le premier appel que j'avais eu depuis un an. Après avoir raccroché, je me suis tournée vers Peeta et me suis accrochée à lui comme à la vie, me sentant affreusement mal pour des raisons que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup pleuré dernièrement. On dirait que c'est sorti de mon système. Je déteste pleurer, surtout devant Peeta. Je me sens faible et vulnérable, même s'il continue de me dire qu'il faut faire sortir ces choses-là. Je veux être forte pour lui, et je ne peux pas l'être quand je ne suis qu'un fouillis de larmes. Une nuit, il a eu un cauchemar particulièrement pénible, et il ne m'a pas dit quel en était le sujet. Cependant, à en juger par la façon dont il m'a serrée ensuite contre lui, et comment il m'a embrassée, doucement et presque désespérément, j'en ai déduit qu'il a rêvé qu'il me perdait. Tous ses cauchemars sont à mon sujet. Je déteste ça.

Je lui ai dis une nuit, après qu'il ai fait un autre cauchemar. Je déteste le fait que je sois la source de toute cette douleur. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle quand j'ai dis ça. Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas moi la douleur; c'était mon absence. Dans ses cauchemars je lui suis enlevée, on me fait du mal, et il ne peut rien y faire. Il m'a dit que quand il se réveillait et voyais que j'étais dans ses bras, que j'étais en sécurité, c'était le meilleur sentiment au monde. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, m'a-t-il affirmé. Mais je n'arrive pas encore à accepter ce qu'il m'a dit: comme quoi tout ce que Peeta Mellark a toujours voulu est de me tenir dans ses bras et s'assurer que je sois en sécurité.

Pendant les nuits comme celle-là je le tiens le plus fort possible, une jambe repliée autour de lui et son visage enfoui dans le creux de mon cou. Je voudrais être plus grande pour lui; je voudrais être capable de le tenir comme il me tient. Je me sens si petite à côté de lui, et parfois j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas assez.

Quand nous nous réveillons ensemble comme ça et qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais la seule personne au monde, et m'embrasse de la même façon, je sais que ça l'est.

_

Récemment, cependant, cela n'a pas été assez pour moi. Peeta n'est pas le problème. Nous parlons, rions, pleurons, plaisantons, et nous embrassons comme toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, en fait.

Une après-midi j'étais dans mon sous-sol, essayant de rattraper le retard dans ma lessive. Ne l'ayant pas faite depuis presque deux ans, il y avait beaucoup à faire. Je me suis tournée pour monter les escaliers, et la façon dont la lumière s'est reflétée sur la fenêtre m'a fait voir double. C'est arrivé avant; je vois Prim dans ma maison. Je n'arrive pas à faire partir l'illusion que me procure la lumière. J'essaye de l'enlever de mon esprit, mais pendant le reste de la journée je vois Prim.

Après la lessive je vais m'asseoir devant la fenêtre, regardant les feuilles tomber dans le vent. Les buissons de primevères poussent toujours dans mon jardin. Les pétales jaunes ondulent doucement dans la brise, et j'en ramasse un qui est tombé avec la force du vent. Je fixe la délicate fleur, la tournant dans mes mains, mémorisant la courbe des pétales, et la façon dont le jaune se transforme en orange clair au centre. Je tiens les pétales doux entre mes doigts et vois du pollen s'en échapper.  
Le vent s'accentue, et je soulève la petite fleur dans l'air pour laisser le vent l'emmener au loin. Je dis au revoir à Prim dans mon esprit, suivant la petite fleur des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au-delà de mon champ de vision. Je sais que Peeta est à quelques minutes de là et est supposé d'être à la maison dans quelques heures, mais je me sens quand même seule.

J'oublie la lessive et décide d'aller dans ma chambre. Je me blottis dans mon lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je décide de prendre un bain, alors je vais dans la salle de bain et tourne le robinet. Je laisse la bassine se remplir d'eau chaude pendant que je reste là, comme si bouger était la chose la plus difficile au monde. J'enlève mes vêtements et m'installe dans l'eau bouillante. Je pose mon menton sur mes genoux, les serrant contre ma poitrine. Je reste assise là un long moment avant même de penser à me laver. Mais à la place, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur un petit récipient posé sur une étagère à côté du miroir. Je reconnais le récipient de lames de rasoir, offertes par mon équipe de préparation pour pouvoir entretenir mon "effroyable" corps poilu.

Au District 12, se faire du mal à soi-même n'est pas nouveau. Je me rappelle d'aller à l'école, voyant des marques rouges et des cicatrices blanches sur quelques filles. L'une d'elles était dans ma classe le matin. Elle était petite, avec de ternes cheveux bruns et des tâches de rousseur. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais c'était connu que ses parents se battaient. Une rumeur disait que son père portait sa colère sur elle et sa mère, ce qui expliquerait les contusions sur ses bras. Elle avait un grand frère qui travaillait dans les mines. Il n'avait pas de temps pour l'aider. Elle est probablement morte dans le bombardement.

Je n'ai jamais compris la raison d'une telle chose. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'asseoir et de me vautrer dans ma misère, je ne pensais qu'à nourrir Prim et ma mère. Je devais aussi m'inquiéter de Gale et de sa famille. Cela n'a jamais traversé mon esprit. De plus, il y avait aussi le risque que quelqu'un voit mes marques, ou qu'elles s'infectent pendant mes longues journées dans les bois. J'ai passé ma vie entière à m'assurer que tout le monde aille bien, pourquoi devais-je gâcher cela?

Mais maintenant, assise dans cette bassine d'eau bouillante dans un endroit où je n'aurais jamais pensé être, je comprends cette fille et aimerait avoir demandé son nom. Je me lève lentement, prend la boite sur l'étagère et me rassoit dans l'eau.

Je ne veux pas en faire un plat.

J'ai rincé mon sang, et puis j'ai laissé la bassine se vider comme si de rien n'était. C'était la partie étrange. Rien ne semblait différent, à part peut-être un sentiment de léger accomplissement. Je ne me suis pas sentie sangloter, je ne me suis pas sentie heureuse. Je me suis rhabillée, m'assurant de bien cacher mes marques. J'ai choisi un endroit que Peeta ne verrait vraisemblablement pas; j'étais au moins assez lucide pour penser à quelque chose comme ça. J'ai enfilé ma chemise, couvrant immédiatement la douzaine de coupures au-dessus de mon os de la hanche droite.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et vais accueillir Peeta comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Note de l'auteur******

Don't be upset! **I would also like to take this time to say you should never, ever, hurt yourself. I have personally gone through some things like this, and I promise that it doesn't fix anything. Seek help if you are doing or thinking about doing it. Also, I promise a VERY VERY amazing and cute chapter related to this coming up.**

_**Traduction : Ne soyez pas perturbés ! J'aimerais aussi prendre le temps de dire que vous ne devriez jamais vous faire du mal. J'ai personnellement traversé des choses comme ça, et je promets que cela n'arrange rien. Cherchez de l'aide si vous le faites ou que vous pensez à le faire.  
Aussi, je promets un surprenant chapitre, très très mignon lié à ça, arrivant bientôt.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut ! :D **

**En fait je m'étais trompée, c'est le chapitre douze qui mettra, du temps, il est très long, je l'ai commencé hier soir mais quand même !**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre Onze.

Je me réveille pour me retrouver seule au lit, l'odeur du chocolat chaud arrivant de la cuisine. Peeta se réveille tôt en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me frotte les yeux et descends les escaliers. Je trouve Peeta assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main et une demi-douzaine de feuilles de papier sur la table. Un crayon est dans son autre main, et je réalise qu'il est en train de dessiner. Je le regarde pendant un moment avant de finalement marcher dans la cuisine.

Il sourit en me voyant arriver. Je saisis ma tasse et m'assois à côté de lui, m'appuyant sur son épaule. Mes yeux s'ébahissent sur le papier et suivent les mouvements de Peeta à mesure qu'il continue de dessiner. Je vois qu'il travaille sur un dessin de sa famille. Je n'ai jamais vu ses frères, mais je reconnais son père et sa mère. J'attends un moment avant de parler à voix haute.

"C'est formidable, Peeta."

Mes yeux rencontrent les siens, et il sourit en tirant légèrement sur ma tresse avant de me dire "Merci."

Je prends une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud et regarde Peeta dessiner. Son père est tel que je m'en rappelais; Peeta a réussi à ramener son père à la vie avec son croquis. Je peux sentir la chaleur derrière ses yeux, et je peux également voir la froideur dans les yeux de sa mère. Le jour où Peeta m'a jeté le pain me revient en mémoire, et je me souviens combien sa mère l'a frappé, et les contusions qu'il avait le jour suivant. Cela me déchire d'y penser.

Je regarde les autres dessins de Peeta, les prenant un à un dans mes mains. Je vois d'autres dessins de sa famille, la plupart étant de ses frères et de son père. En soulevant un des dessins, j'en vois un autre, presque caché. Il y a de la couleur sur celui-là; je vois du jaune.

Je le soulève doucement, et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que murmurer, "Peeta…"

Peeta a dessiné Prim. Elle sourit et rit, entourée par les petites fleurs jaunes qui lui ont donné son nom. C'est comme si elle était là de nouveau, parlant, juste à côté de moi. Chaque tasse de rousseur, chaque cheveu blond est comme dans mes souvenirs.

Je sais qu'il y a des vidéos de Prim, qu'il y a des photos. J'avais peur de les regarder; j'avais peur qu'elles ramènent des mauvais souvenirs et me fassent faire une crise. Mais, ce dessin de Prim à fait le contraire. Cela me rappelle qu'elle riait, qu'elle était heureuse, alors que je ne pense qu'au jour où elle est morte.

Prim a eu des centaines de jours où elle ne souffrait pas. La vie était dure, et parfois nous n'avions pas beaucoup à manger, mais elle a mangé. Je m'en assurais. Elle avait Buttercup, et sa chèvre, et moi. Peeta me l'a ramenée.

Je vois un autre croquis. Je pose le dessin de Prim très lentement et prends l'autre. Je suis surprise de voir que c'est un dessin de moi. Je suis assise sur un canapé que je reconnais être celui du train pour l'Expiation. Je tiens une tasse, et je souris, en réalité. Je réalise que c'est arrivé, et je suis abasourdie qu'il ait pu capturer un moment qui est arrivé il y a si longtemps, et avec tant de précision.

Je ne me suis jamais trouvée charmante, mais avec la façon dont Peeta m'a dessinée, on sent combien il tient à moi. Pour la première fois je me vois belle, et je réalise que c'est comme ça qu'il me voit. Tenant toujours l'image, je lève les yeux vers lui.

Il dessine toujours, sans me regarder. Je crois qu'il est embarrassé. Je décide d'éliminer ces pensées de son esprit. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue, sentant sa chaleur sur mes lèvres. Je sais maintenant qu'il rougissait, aussi. Je lui dis, "Merci." Et je sais qu'il sait ce que cela veut dire.

Il finit le dessin de sa famille, posant le crayon et buvant le reste de son chocolat chaud. Je remarque qu'il regarde son dessin, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur chaque visage avant de se fixer sur un autre.

"Ils te manquent?"

Il s'arrête un instant avant de répondre.

"Tout le temps."

"Ton père était un homme bien. Il est venu me voir avant les Jeux."

"Ah oui? Il t'a dit de gagner?"

"Non, Peeta. Il m'a donné des cookies. Il m'a demandé d'être indulgente avec toi."

Maintenant nous nous arrêtons tous les deux; il se tourne et me regarde. Cela brise mon cœur quand il demande, "C'est mal si ma mère ne me manque pas? Parce qu'elle ne me manque pas."

Je n'ai jamais vu ce regard dans ses yeux. C'est étrange. Je vois qu'il se sent coupable. Peeta est si doux et bon; il culpabilise pour une femme qui a abusé de lui pendant des années.

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont elle est morte, mais je ne suis pas désolé qu'elle le soit. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne comprends pas."

"Non, Peeta, je comprends. Je me rappelle du jour des pains, et combien elle t'a frappé."

Je vois sa mâchoire se serrer, et je serre sa main sous la table. Je n'ai jamais été frappée comme ça par mon père ou ma mère. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir quelqu'un qui est supposé prendre soin de vous faire quelque chose comme ça. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Peeta est si ennuyé quand il pense à ses épisodes, et comment il me blesse.

"Elle le faisait beaucoup. Elle hurlait sur mes frères et mon père, mais elle ne frappait que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense qu'elle était heureuse quand Effie a tiré mon nom à la Moisson."

Je me rapproche de lui, reposant ma tête au creux de son cou, continuant à tenir sa main. Je ne dis rien. Peeta tourne sa tête vers moi, serrant ma main à son tour.

"Je suis content qu'Effie ait tiré mon nom à la Moisson."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je me réjouis de ne pas en avoir besoin, car il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. J'essaye de lui dire dans le baiser qu'il est le meilleur homme que je connaisse, et que moi non plus, je ne suis pas désolée que sa mère soit morte. Nous nous séparons enfin après un long moment, et je dis,

"Merci d'avoir dessiné Prim."

En réponse, il sourit, tout simplement. Puis, ça me frappe.

"Peeta, et si nous faisions un livre avec ces dessins? Nous pourrions écrire sur tout le monde. Ils ne seraient pas vraiment partis, tu vois? Comme Prim."

"Comme l'herbier de ton père?"

"Exactement comme l'herbier de mon père."

Il sourit et je retourne la faveur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais l'image de Prim m'a donné du bonheur. À quoi sert sa mort si l'on ne se rappelle pas d'elle, si nous ne reconnaissons pas les bons moments qu'elle a eu? Il n'y a pas que Prim. Nous avons besoin de nous souvenir de Cinna, et Rue, et Finnick.

Ce jour-là, après que Peeta soit allé à la boulangerie, j'ai décroché le téléphone et ai demandé à Plutarch de m'envoyer du papier. Il est vite arrivé, et Peeta et moi y avons mis ses dessins. Je ne suis pas encore prête à écrire sur Prim, mais c'est un sentiment agréable de savoir que je l'ai toujours.

Le premier jour que nous commençons le livre nous y mettons la famille de Peeta. Il me raconte des histoires sur ses frères, et comment son père lui a appris la pâtisserie. Il omet sa mère. Quand nous avons fini et que nous sommes allongés sur le lit, je l'embrasse à l'endroit où sa mère, je me souviens, lui a laissé une lésion.

**Hihi **


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis enfin de retour ! :D**

**Et j'ai pu traduire ce chapitre, qui est génial ! C'est d'ailleurs le préféré de l'auteure **

Chapitre Douze.

"Peeta, tu es obligé d'être aussi bruyant?"

C'est tôt le matin, et Peeta est déjà réveillé et habillé. Même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, je ne suis vraiment pas du matin. Peeta m'a réveillée avec ses pas lourds à travers la chambre, se préparant pour sa journée.

"Désolé."

Je m'enfonce davantage dans les couvertures, essayant d'étouffer le bruit. Je sens son poids sur le côté du lit, sa chaleur à côté de moi, et son bras entourant ma taille pendant qu'il plante un baiser sur mon épaule.

"Tu devrais venir en ville aujourd'hui, Katniss."

Je gémis.

"Je suis sérieux! Il y a des jumelles du 13, Annie et Abby, qui ont leur huitième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je leur ai promis que je leur ferait des cupcakes. Je pense qu'une bande d'autres enfants pourraient se montrer, aussi. Si je pouvais avoir un peu d'aide…?"

"Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis d'aucune en pâtisserie, Peeta."

"Oh, je les ai déjà faits; j'ai juste besoin de mettre le glaçage dessus."

"Je ne suis pas meilleure en décoration."

Je l'entends soupirer. Il commence à tracer de petits cercles sur mon omoplate découverte avec son pouce. Comment est-ce que ce simple geste arrive à me rendre dingue?

"Tu peux distribuer les cupcakes?"

"Peeta…"

"S'il te plait? Je voudrais passer du temps avec toi aujourd'hui. Et puis, que ça ne te plaise ou non, tu aura besoin d'aller en ville en fin de compte."

Je regarde par-dessus les couvertures et vois ses yeux bleus m'implorer, et cette fois c'est moi qui soupire. Je ne veux pas aller en ville. Je vois qu'il en a envie, et il a raison de dire que j'ai besoin d'y aller parfois. J'ai passé deux ans entre ma maison et les bois; j'ai peut-être besoin d'un changement de paysage. Je pense aussi que ce serait une bonne chose de m'éloigner le plus possible de la boite de lames de rasoir de ma salle de bain.

J'abandonne.

"Bon, d'accord, j'irais."

Je me dis que ça en vaut vraiment la peine quand je vois le sourire sur son visage et sens ses lèvres sur les miennes après m'être laissée attendrir. À regret, je sors du lit et met une des robes de Cinna. Elle est verte, ma couleur préférée, avec de longues manches, et elle est assez longue pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter sur l'exposition de mon corps. On voit qu'il l'a faite juste pour moi, parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'Effie aurait approuvé. Je tresse mes cheveux sur le côté et glisse mes pieds dans mes bottes de chasse, qui ne discordent pas avec ma robe comme je m'y attendais. C'est plutôt joli.

Je me tourne vers Peeta, tous deux prêts à aller en ville, et je vois un sourire sur son visage.

"Quoi?"

"C'est juste que je ne t'avais pas vue en robe depuis longtemps."

Il dit ça d'une façon qui me fait rougir, son sourire pas encore parti de son visage. Je lève les yeux au ciel et descends les escaliers la première, puis m'arrête à la porte d'entrée.

La dernière fois que je suis allée en ville n'a pas été un succès. J'entends Peeta arriver à côté de moi et prendre ma main. Je l'examine, et je me dis que peut-être que je peux le faire cette fois. Je sais que Peeta ne laisserait rien m'arriver.

"Ne sois pas nerveuse."

J'acquiesce, il embrasse mon front, et nous commençons à marcher vers la ville. Je me sens nerveuse à chaque pas, mais c'est toujours mieux que la dernière fois. Je vois les bâtiments de loin, un peu plus décolorés qu'avant, et je vois que la nouvelle pharmacie est juste sur le point d'ouvrir.

Ça a l'air normal, avec les gens allant au travail, faisant du commerce, et les enfants courant autour. Je ne sais pas si cela me bouleverse ou me soulage, que les choses sont revenues au moins à la normale. Je vois le petit monument que j'avais vu la dernière fois au centre-ville, et ma poitrine se resserre quand je réalise que le nom de Prim est dessus. La voix de Peeta me ramène.

"La boulangerie est là-bas, à quelques boutiques du nouveau centre-ville."

Je regarde l'endroit qu'il indique et vois de quoi il parle. C'est modeste, mais je peux dire qu'il y a mis beaucoup de travail. La structure est similaire à la vieille boulangerie, avec de grandes fenêtres sur le devant. C'est en pin, comme les autres bâtiments en ville. À la place des gâteaux élaborés de mes souvenirs, je vois des pains et des tartes variées par la fenêtre.

Le luxe des ingrédients pour le glaçage est toujours dur à se procurer, mais je ne suis pas surprise que Peeta se soit serré la ceinture pour l'anniversaire de ces petites filles.

Je dis, "C'est formidable Peeta," et je le pense. Il me sourit, serrant toujours ma main.

Nous marchons jusqu'à la façade de la boulangerie, et je suis très fatiguée des yeux qui nous suivent. Je dois admettre que faire une apparition après deux ans, et en tenant la main de Peeta, attirerait des spectateurs. Mais, quelque chose est différent par rapport à ce que je m'attendais.

Je pensais que je marcherais en ville, les yeux me suivant et me blâmant pour le bombardement et tous les morts. Ou pire, ils m'éviteraient, pensant que je suis une meurtrière folle. À la place, quand ces yeux me trouvent, je vois des sourires encourageants et parfois même un courant de sympathie. Les gens que je reconnais du vieux 12, et d'autres du 13, me font un hochement de tête respectueux et puis continuent leur chemin.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. La tendance à détruire du Capitole ne s'est pas propagée jusqu'à chez moi. Toujours un peu nerveuse, je reporte mon attention sur la boulangerie de Peeta. Nous traversons la porte; une petite cloche sonne quand elle s'ouvre. Il ya deux comptoirs de chaque côté de la salle, avec des vitrines contenant du pain et d'autres choses diverses.

Sur le comptoir devant nous il y a une caisse enregistreuse et un petit espace ouvert; un jeune homme pas plus vieux que Peeta est en train de glacer des cupcakes à la vanille avec du glaçage bleu clair. Il lève les yeux.

"Hey Peeta! J'ai presque fini cette fournée. Je pense que les enfants vont s'arrêter avant l'école, ce qui devrait être dans quelques minutes. Tu es Katniss? Ravi de te rencontrer!"

Il sort de derrière le comptoir et me serre la main; je fais pareil et lui administre un petit sourire. Je suis confiante de me dire que c'est David, un homme assez amical et ambitieux du 13 que Peeta a mentionné. Je suis aux anges quand Peeta parle.

"Hey, Dave. Katniss, voici Dave, il est responsable des décorations…"

Deux autres hommes arrivent de la porte de derrière, couverts de farine. Ils ont tous les deux de sombres cheveux noirs et des tâches de rousseur et portent d'autres plateaux de cupcakes. Dave claironne, "Hé les gars, Peeta a amené Katniss aujourd'hui!"

Bon Dieu ce gars-là va vite devenir agaçant.

Un des hommes aux cheveux noirs s'avance, me serrant aussi la main. L'autre suit l'exemple.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Mademoiselle Everdeen."

Par la façon dont il me regarde, je devine que celui-là est Rory. C'est celui qui essayait d'offrir des cupcakes à toutes les filles du District. Ses yeux me balayent de haut en bas. Ouais, absolument Rory. L'autre s'est présenté comme Jacob. Heureusement, il était plus agréable et mûr que les deux autres.

"Très bien, vous deux, continuez le travail. Je crois que je les vois." a dit Peeta, mais pas avant de donner à Rory un regard qui l'a fait se ratatiner derrière le comptoir. Tous les trois retombent dans leurs routines, et Peeta m'emmène au comptoir de droite où sont placés les cupcakes finis. Avant de s'assurer que le glaçage de Dave est satisfaisant, il se penche vers moi et me demande,

"Ça va pour l'instant?"

J'acquiesce, et Peeta sourit en me pressant la main. Ce n'est pas si mal. Et je ne suis pas très inquiète pour Rory. Je suis relativement certaine que Peeta le tuerait s'il me regardait encore comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. C'était carrément hilarant de voir Peeta jaloux d'un gars qui venait juste de me rencontrer. Dave apporte un amas de cupcakes sur le comptoir, et je vois Peeta le rejoindre.

J'entends la cloche au- dessus de la porte sonner, et des gens commencent à entrer dans la boutique.

C'est merveilleux. La ville entière semble arriver dans la boulangerie, ce que je trouve terrifiant au début, mais je me calme. Je sais que Peeta est là, et je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir peur de ces gens. C'est une atmosphère joviale, quelque chose que je ne me souviens pas dans District 12. Les ouvriers de l'usine entrent avec des sourires sur leurs visages et attrapent un cupcake sur le chemin du travail. Je suis sûre que tous les enfants du district font la même chose.

Je vois deux petites filles arriver; chacune tenant la main d'une femme qui ne peut être que leur mère. Elles ont toutes deux de fins cheveux blonds qui sont tirés en arrière. Elles ont des yeux marrons entourés de petites tâches de rousseur, et ont toutes deux timides et excitées. Peeta me les montre du regard, alors je sais que ce sont elles.

Les filles et leur mère marchent vers Peeta. Je vois la mère lui parler, le remercier, et je vois son regard sur son visage rayonner de gratitude. Mon cœur gonfle ensuite pour Peeta; il a tellement de choses à s'occuper, et il s'assure toujours que ces petites filles aient des cupcakes pour leur anniversaire. Ceci était quelque chose d'inouï avant la guerre. Peeta et les filles marchent vers moi.

Je n'ai jamais été douée avec les enfants, sauf si on compte Rue et Prim. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors je me contente de sourire. Peeta fait pareil, frôlant mon bras avec sa main avant de remettre un cupcake à l'une des filles.

Elle lui sourit, le premier sourire que je vois d'elle, et elle continue de regarder Peeta avec ses grands yeux bruns pendant qu'elle mord dans le cupcake. Il s'agenouille pour être au niveau de ses yeux.

"C'est bon?"

Elle sourit et acquiesce, puis lève nerveusement les yeux vers sa mère. Sa mère sourit aussi et chuchote quelque chose à sa fille. La fillette Peeta d'un air embarrassé, "Merci, Mr. Mellark." Peeta lui sourit.

Je prends un autre cupcake et me penche pour le donner à sa sœur. Elle me regarde de la même façon que sa sœur regardait Peeta. Avant de mordre dans le cupcake elle dit, de sa petite voix, "Tu es le Geai Moqueur."

Je vois le visage anxieux de Peeta du coin de l'œil, et le regard d'excuse de la mère. Je me penche de nouveau et sourit à la fillette.

"Oui. Mais tu peux m'appeler Katniss, d'accord? C'est mon vrai nom."

Elle sourit.

"Je préfère mieux ce nom."

"Moi aussi."

_

Au moment où tout le monde dans le District circulait dans la boulangerie, c'était un fouillis total. La foule a duré toute la journée, et juste quand le soleil allait se coucher, Peeta a dit à ses employés de nettoyer et de rentrer chez eux. Il n'a pas aidé pour me raccompagner à la maison. Après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, il se tourne vers moi et sourit.

"Je suis ravi que tu sois venue avec moi."

"Moi aussi."

Je sens ses bras autour de moi et ses lèvres sur mon cou, comme quand nous étions dans le train pour l'Expiation. Je ferme mes yeux et respire l'odeur de la boulangerie, pouvant me contenter de rester ici toute ma vie.

"C'était vraiment bien, ce que tu as fait pour ces filles. Elles s'en rappelleront toujours, Peeta."

"C'est le moins que je pouvais faire, tu sais, après tout ça. Je fais juste ce que personne d'autre n'a pu faire pour elles."

Je comprends ce qu'il dit. Au District 12, pratiquement tout le monde allait au lit en ayant faim. Il y avait des gens qui s'en souciaient, des gens qui voulaient aider, mais ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas. S'ils essayaient, ils étaient arrêtés ou pire. C'était le moyen du Capitole de nous garder en ligne, en plus des Jeux.

Je n'ai jamais pensé à me battre pour quelque chose quand, en fait, je me battais. La révolution m'était égale. Depuis le début, tout ce que j'essayais de faire était de protéger les gens que j'aime et garder plein le ventre de Prim. Je n'avais pas ces grandes visions de nouveau gouvernement, ou de liberté sans Snow. À mesure que la rébellion progressait je me battais aussi pour ces choses, mais seulement parce que j'étais investie. Ma mère et ma sœur aidaient le 13 pendant les efforts de guerre. Gale et Beetee concevaient des bombes. Peeta était un prisonnier.

J'avais l'habitude de penser à Prim partie, et ce qu'un manque de liberté et de nourriture pourrait lui faire. J'ai pensé à Rue, Cato, Clove, Wiress, Cinna, Finnick, Portia, tout le monde. Cela ne semble pas juste que tant de gens meurent, puis qu'ils soient appelés victorieux quand l'autre côté cède enfin. Aussi longtemps qu'une personne est morte, il n'y a pas de victoire.

Je pense aux jumelles de la boulangerie, et ce que Peeta a fait pour elles. Je pense à tous les autres enfants qui peuvent maintenant fêter un anniversaire, et aux parents qui n'ont pas à s'inquiéter de leurs enfants choisis pour mourir. Les enfants dans le District 1 et 2 ne sont plus élevés pour l'abattage. Les hommes du 12 ne meurent plus dans les mines. Il n'y aura plus jamais de jeux. Si quelque chose de bien pouvait sortir de la mort, je suis heureuse que ce soient ces choses. Prim n'aurait pas voulu que je me vautre dans la tristesse. Mais, elle aurait voulu que ces deux filles aient des cupcakes pour leur anniversaire. Le fils de Finnick et Annie ne connaîtra jamais son père, mais il ne connaîtra pas les Jeux non plus. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je sais que si Finnick avait eu le choix, il serait quand même mort au Capitole. Il serait mort pour son fils. En fait, quand j'y pense, c'est exactement pour lui qu'il est mort.

Je commence à étouffer et enfouis plus profondément mon visage dans le buste de Peeta. Je crois qu'il sait à quoi je pense, comme toujours. Il m'embrasse, doucement mais fermement et il a le goût du glaçage bleu que nous avons utilisé sur les cupcakes. Je voudrais l'embrasser pour toujours, mais mes muscles sont douloureux, avec les événements de la journée. Je n'en ai pas fait autant depuis très longtemps; je pense que j'ai pris ma capacité à rester en forme pour acquise. Je me promets de faire des siestes dans les bois plus souvent.

Je peux dire que Peeta l'est lui aussi quand il retire ses lèvres des miennes.

"Je suis tellement fatigué."

"Moi aussi, Peeta. Je n'ai même pas envie de dîner."

Il s'esclaffe. "Eh ben, tu dois vraiment être très fatiguée."

"Oh, tais-toi."

Je le pousse d'un air enjoué et nous montons tous deux dans ma chambre. J'allume la lumière et remarque que Peeta a une rayure de glaçage bleu sur la joue. Je l'essuie, léchant mon doigt quand j'ai fini.

Et, une fois de plus mes actions rendent la situation embarrassante même si ça n'était pas mon intention. Peeta sourit tout simplement; il sait probablement que je ne voulais rien dire par là. Je suis contente qu'il aille directement à la douche, pour que je puisse éliminer mon embarras. Je me change et enfile mon short en coton et le t-shirt de Peeta. Même s'il est revenu, je ne peux pas dormir dans quelque chose d'autre. Je m'allonge sur le lit, épuisée, mais toujours incapable de fermer mes yeux.

Peeta finit bientôt de se doucher et sort de la salle de bain en portant son pyjama habituel. Il s'allonge sur les couvertures à côté de moi, ses bras en travers de mon abdomen et ses lèvres encore sur mon cou. Nous ne disons rien, car nous n'en avons pas besoin.

_

Il m'étouffe, ses yeux pleins de haine et de violence. Je lutte pour crier, pour lui dire que ce n'est pas réel, mais rien ne se passe. Personne n'est là pour m'aider. Peeta se rapproche. Ses yeux ne sont plus bleus, mais gris, et il respire lourdement. C'est tellement réel, si invraisemblablement réel, que je sens à présent ses mains sur mon cou et la vie me quitter. J'essaye de faire sortir un cri de ma gorge, et je le supplie,

"Peeta, s'il te plait! Ce n'est pas réel, arrête!"

Il sourit, et je suis terrifiée. C'est un sourire mauvais, le genre de sourire que Snow me lançait. Il se penche vers moi, son souffle chaud sur mon cou, mais ce n'est pas intime. Pendant un moment je pense qu'il va aussi enfoncer ses ongles dans mon cou.

Puis, subitement, je suis libérée de son étreinte et prends la fuite. Je ne sais pas où je suis, mais je trouve une pièce et claque la porte derrière moi. Les gonds sont soudainement lâches, et Peeta démolit la porte et me saisit de nouveau. Il s'approche de mon oreille, et je donne tout ce que j'ai pour m'échapper. Je hurle et crie, mais cela l'incite encore plus. Il s'en amuse.

"Peeta, s'il te plait!"

Il rit, d'un rire froid. Il crache quand il parle enfin.

"Alors, quels seront tes derniers mots, Geai Moqueur? Veux-tu mourir comme ça, en me suppliant de t'épargner?"

Il se rapproche encore plus de moi et chuchote, "Je ne t'ai jamais aimée," avant que je sombre dans l'obscurité.

Je suis assise dans mon lit, ma gorge irritée d'avoir crié. Je suis imbibée de sueur et je tremble incontrôlablement. C'était tellement, tellement réel. Je tremble toujours de tous mes membres; mon corps est toujours dans le cauchemar. Je sens Peeta à côté de moi; il dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas.

J'essaye d'abord de m'éloigner de lui, de m'enfuir désespérément. Je l'entends dire "pas réel" incessamment, et en fin de compte je m'adosse contre lui et essaie de calmer ma respiration.

Il caresse mes cheveux, m'affirmant toujours que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Après ce qui semble toujours, je me sens enfin sortie de mon cauchemar, l'angoisse partie. Maintenant je suis juste déçue. C'était mon premier cauchemar depuis plusieurs semaines, et que Peeta en soit le sujet est encore pire. Je l'entends me demander, "C'était encore Prim?"

Mon cœur s'enfonce, et tout ce que je peux faire est dire non de la tête et courir dans la salle de bain pour un verre d'eau. Mes jambes sont faibles, et je ne prends pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir. Ma peau est humide, et je sens ma main trembler pendant que je prends une gorgée de mon verre. Peeta est à côté de moi, son bras autour de ma taille quand il réalise que je ne peux guère rester debout. Il chuchote, "Katniss…" et je m'enfouis dans son torse.

"C'était sur moi?"

J'étouffe un sanglot, qui répond à sa question. Les mots tombent de ma bouche, et je suis presque sûre que je délire un peu.

"C'était tellement réel, Peeta. C'était tellement réel…" dis-je sans cesse. Il ne dit rien d'autre; il continue juste de me tenir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, mais quand je sens mes pleurs s'abréger je m'écarte lentement de son buste et le regarde, respirant très profondément. Il dépose un baiser sur mon nez, murmurant encore mon nom. Celui-ci est Peeta, le vrai Peeta, et il ne va pas me faire de mal. Je m'écarte d'un pas, me tournant vers le miroir même si je n'en ai pas envie. Cela semblait vraiment réel, je regarde mon cou et le trouve intact, sans marques.

Peeta comprend.

Sans un mot, il prend ma main et me ramène dans le lit, où il enlève les mèches de cheveux humides en travers de mon visage.

"Katniss, je ne te ferais jamais, jamais de mal."

"Je sais, Peeta."

Je vois toujours la douleur dans ses yeux bleus, toujours brumeux de soleil. Je sais à quoi il pense. Il ne me blesserait jamais, mais il l'a fait. J'ai fait un cauchemar de quelque chose qui a déjà eu lieu. Même s'il n'était pas lui même, et je lui dis ça sans cesse, il se sent toujours invraisemblablement coupable. Je me sens inutile, car je ne sais pas comment lui enlever ça de la tête. Je pleure de nouveau. Il se penche vers moi, ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage. Il utilise ses pouces pour caresser mes joues, comme il avait fait avant de partir pour le Capitole. Je m'appuie sur lui, reposant ma main sur son avant-bras, ferme mes yeux, et me calme à son contact.

"Je t'aime, Katniss."

Mon cœur gonfle, et j'ouvre mes yeux pour le regarder. Maudit sois son visage.

Je peux les voir; je peux à présent voir les mots sur son visage. La lumière de la salle de bain est toujours allumée, envoyant de petits rayons de lumière dans la chambre sombre. C'est juste assez pour que je distingue ses traits. Je lui murmure la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser,

"Je sais."

"Je ne te ferais jamais, jamais de mal, tu comprends?"

Je fais un signe de tête en guise de réponse.

"Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, tellement fort."

Il s'approche, embrassant mon nez, mon front… il m'embrasse de partout. Ses lèvres touchent ma raie de cheveux, ma mâchoire, mes paupières, et mes lèvres. Cependant, il ne s'attarde pas dessus. Je suis très consciente de ses lèvres sur mon cou, m'embrassant là où étaient les contusions.

Il essaye de les éloigner.

Je sens encore plus de larmes dans mes yeux. "Peeta…"

"Shhh, Katniss."

Il continue de m'embrasser, ses lèvres frôlant tellement doucement mon cou. Cela n'a pas un aspect physique. Ce n'est pas un prélude à des choses plus intimes, mais c'est le moment le plus intime que j'ai jamais eu avec Peeta.

Je ne sais pas comment fait ce garçon. Ses lèvres bougent contre la peau sensible de mon cou, incroyablement lentement. Je sens des élans de chaleur à travers mon corps, des racines de mes cheveux jusqu'aux bouts de mes orteils. Je crois qu'en fait je tremble.

Il revient à mon visage, embrassant les larmes que je laisse glisser. Il me murmure, "Je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois blessée."

Il embrasse la cicatrice sur ma raie de cheveux, les petites cicatrices derrière mon oreille des premiers Jeux, encore mon cou, une petite cicatrice sur mon épaule…

Il embrasse toutes mes cicatrices. Je suis assaillie par des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient. Il prend ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant lentement nos doigts. Il se rapproche un peu plus, soulevant légèrement mon bras afin qu'il puisse atteindre l'affreuse cicatrice laissée par Johanna. Peeta l'embrasse elle aussi. Il s'assure d'embrasser chaque cicatrice sur mon bras. Il va sur l'autre, et puis m'embrasse sur la joue.

C'était juste pour moi; je n'ai pas de cicatrice sur ma joue.

J'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il m'arrête en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes. Je me penche vers lui, désireuse de l'embrasser à mon tour, mais il se retire rapidement et lentement en même temps. Nous sommes davantage sur le lit maintenant, mais toujours assis. Je croise son regard, maintenant plus sombre que dans mes souvenirs. Il murmure,

"Je les enlève toutes."

Je sens ses doigts tenir l'ourlet de mon t-shirt; il rassemble le tissu cotonneux dans ses mains. Pendant une seconde je crois qu'il va me l'enlever, mais il continue d'embrasser mon cou et mon épaule maintenant nue.

Je n'ai jamais été si contente de porter sa chemise au lit.

Ses lèvres bougent le long de mon épaule comme s'il était un expert. Il se pose au creux de mon cou, m'embrassant davantage, et je sens un bruit méconnu s'échapper de ma gorge. Il s'éloigne de cet endroit, et je le maudit presque. À la place il ramène ses lèvres à mon visage, les laissant pendant un instant dangereusement proches des miennes. Ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens, et je sens qu'il me demande quelque chose. Je fais la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser (c'est étonnant que j'arrive à penser maintenant) et l'embrasse, essayant de lui donner la permission pour quoi qu'il ait prévu.

Il s'éloigne de moi, tenant toujours le bout de mon t-shirt entre ses doigts. Il chuchote d'une voix rauque, "Je peux l'enlever?"

Mon dieu, je pleure presque de sa tendresse et du regard timide dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je prends ses mains and et les soulève un peu pour qu'il sache qu'il peut. Je vois sa pomme d'Adam s'agiter de haut en bas, et il m'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue. Il fait passer le t-shirt par-dessus ma tête, et le laisse tomber sur le sol.

Ses yeux me regardent de nouveau, et je suis ne suis pas surprise de voir que je porte un soutien-gorge noir en coton. Rien de spécial. Il parvient à en retirer son regard, pour maintenant me contempler. Je le fixe pareillement comme une idiote, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser plus longtemps, parce qu'il se penche et embrasse de nouveau mon cou.

Je me retrouve à le toucher; son dos ses bras. C'est tellement bien. C'est comme si j'étais destinée à faire ça. Je l'entends dire mon nom de nouveau, doucement, juste pour le dire. Je sens ses mains de partout sur mon corps. Il continue d'embrasser mon cou et mes épaules, mais ses mains ne s'arrêtent pas.

Il les déplace sur mon dos et mon ventre, et j'avais tort quand je pensais que j'étais tremblante. Je le suis. Il continue d'embrasser mon cou et mes épaules, et je fais encore ce bruit. Il se rapproche de ma poitrine, attentif à ne pas trop s'approcher de mes seins, et embrasse aussi toutes les cicatrices que j'ai là.

Je repose sur le matelas, pour que Peeta me surplombe, et il continue. Il s'appuie sur ses coudes, s'assurant de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur moi. Il embrasse ma poitrine, et je gémis quand il frôle un de mes seins avec ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, je me demande comment arrive-t-il à me faire ça. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. C'est juste moi et Peeta.

Il se déplace vers le bas, m'embrassant encore. Maintenant ses lèvres sont sur mon ventre, embrassant chacune de mes marques et brûlures. Je sens ses mains se poser tendrement sur mes hanches….

"Katniss?"

Je ne l'entends d'abord presque pas. Je lève les yeux quand je réalise qu'il a arrêté de m'embrasser, et mon cœur sombre au fond de mon estomac quand je réalise pourquoi.

Il est en train de fixer les marques de rasoir sur ma hanche. Il les effleure doucement de ses doigts; comme s'il essayait de s'assurer que c'est réel. Je commence à expliquer, même si je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ouvre ma bouche, mais tout ce qui sort est son nom quand il m'interrompt.

"C'est toi qui t'ai fait ça?"

Je m'assois sur mes coudes et le regarde. Aussitôt fait, je le regrette.

me si je venais de lui dire que je partais, ou que j'étais mourante, ou que le bombardement avait recommencé. J'arrive à ressentir son angoisse. J'ouvre ma bouche de nouveau, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je la referme. J'essaie encore.

"Peeta, ce n'est pas…"

"C'est toi qui t'ai fait ça?" me demande-t-il de nouveau.

Je parviens à dire "Oui", avant que ma voix se brise. Je ne me suis jamais plus détestée que maintenant. Ses yeux quittent les miens et reviennent sur les marques; il les effleure encore avec ses doigts. Il s'assoit et les fixe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je m'assois m'avance près de lui, mais il évite mon regard. Je prends sa main dans la mienne.

"Peeta, je suis désolée… C'est juste que… Peeta, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose."

Il ne dit rien. Il ne me regarde même pas. Je suis terrifiée.

"Peeta, s'il te plait!"

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi; il y a des larmes dans ses yeux. Sa mâchoire est serrée, et ses muscles tendus. Pendant un instant je crois qu'il commence un épisode, mais ses yeux restent les mêmes. Je recommence à pleurer.  
"Peeta, je suis désolée. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Peeta…"

Je m'appuie sur son épaule en sanglotant. Pourquoi devait-il les trouver? Tout était parfait, et merveilleux, et pour la première fois dans ma vie je ne me sentais pas comme si j'étais rien. Ma poitrine se crispe, et je continue de pleurer. Je saisis le devant de sa chemise, désespérée, pour le garder près de moi.

Après un moment je sens ses bras autour de moi, plus forts que jamais. Il me tiens si fort que ça fait mal, mais je m'en fiche. Il caresse mes cheveux et embrasse mon front. Puis je le sens lâcher prise; je le sens se dérober de moi et se lever du lit. Non. Non, Peeta. Ne me laisse pas. Je mourrais si tu me laisse maintenant.

Je me dépêche de me lever, saisissant sa chemise et m'accrochant à lui comme à la vie. J'arrive à dire,

"Non!"

Je pleure encore plus fort, mais il ne va nulle part. Je le sens dégager les cheveux de mon visage et s'approcher de moi.

"Katniss, Shhh…calme-toi Katniss. Shhh…"

Il dit ça sans cesse jusqu'à ce que ma respiration se calme. Je ne lâche toujours pas prise.

"N'essaie pas de me laisser, Peeta Mellark!"

"Je ne te laisse pas. Je ne te laisse pas."

Nos respirations commencent à se calmer, et je trouve le courage de le regarder. Je ne suis pas bonne avec les mots. J'essaye de lui dire avec mon regard que ce n'est pas qui je suis. J'ai été abjecte, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis auto-mutilée et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi anéantie. Je regarde Peeta. Mon doux Peeta. J'embrasse une cicatrice sur son visage et serre sa main. Il est le premier à parler.

"C'était à cause de moi?"

Je le fixe, complètement choquée. Si c'est possible, je me sens plus mal que jamais.

"Non Peeta, bien sûr que non! Non, jamais, Peeta. Peeta…"

"Où, je veux dire, c'est le seul…."

Il respire profondément avant de continuer.

"Combien…"

Juste deux fois, Peeta. C'est tout. Je suis pas..."

Je m'étrangle, "Je ne vais nulle part. Je ne vais nulle part."

Il me regarde; Je sens ses yeux me brûler entièrement. "Promis?"

"Je te le promets."

Il me serre dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Il commence à parler.

"Tu es juste tellement belle, et douce, et parfaite…Katniss, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, mais tu es tellement parfaite à mes yeux."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, voulant plus que tout que ses lèvres reviennent sur les miennes. Je l'embrasse, je presse mon corps contre le sien et il retourne la faveur. Ses lèvres reviennent à mon cou et mon épaule; il a besoin de me tenir la taille pour ne pas que je tombe.

Il est merveilleusement Peeta. C'est la seule façon dont je peux le décrire. Tenant toujours ma taille, il s'avance vers le lit. Avant que je m'allonge, je démêle mes lèvres des siennes et prends mon souffle.

"C'est ton tour."

Cette fois c'est moi qui enlève sa chemise, la laissant tomber par terre. Il me serre encore contre lui, et pour la première fois je sens son torse contre le mien. Je lui fais ce qu'il m'a fait; j'embrasse toutes les cicatrices et brûlures que je peux trouver. Je veux mémoriser la courbe de ses muscles, et les endroits qui lui font ressentir ce que je ressens.

Peeta tremble maintenant; je suis très inexpérimentée, mais c'est comme si j'avais toujours su où et comment l'embrasser.

Nous sommes sur le lit, et il m'embrasse de partout.

Ses lèvres trouvent mon épaule, et il écarte lentement la lanière de mon soutien-gorge, et ses lèvres sont sur ma peau nue.

Je sais ce qu'il se passe, et même si les mouvements de Peeta sont lents et envoutants, je ne pense pas que je suis prête à aller plus loin ce soir. J'ai besoin qu'il n'arrête jamais de m'embrasser, je veux que ses lèvres restent pour toujours sur mon cou, mais je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Je crois que Peeta sais ce que je pense, parce qu'il enlève ses lèvres de mon cou et les ramène à mes lèvres, m'embrassant si incroyablement doucement et tendrement que je m'en fiche quand je sens mes poumons se resserrer. Nous lâchons prise, en reprenant notre souffle. Peeta me sourit, et je lui souris.

Nous nous embrassons de nouveau comme si c'était le dernier. C'est un baiser qui dit qu'il m'aime, qui dit que nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin ce soir. Ses mains restent au creux de ma taille et il continue de m'embrasser, lentement et prudemment. Je crois que nous nous endormons comme ça, parce qu'au matin nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Je n'ai plus jamais de cauchemar à propos de Peeta.

… **Super chapitre non ? **

**Le 13 n'arrivera pas de sitôt, parce que dimanche je pars deux semaines à Londres alors je pourrai pas publier :/**

**Désoléééééééée**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! Je suis enfin rentrée chez moi ! **

**Voici le chapitre treize. Je suis en train de traduire le quatorze, mais ne me bousculez pas, je suis encore en vacances hein ! xD**

Chapitre Treize.

Le matin suivant je me réveille dans les bras de Peeta. Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois qu'il est déjà réveillé, et me regarde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. La nuit dernière était absolument fantastique, mais je sais de quoi il veut parler. J'entends ses mots muets, et je sens les marques sur ma hanche me brûler. J'ai peur qu'il les sente lui aussi.

J'aimerais plus que tout pouvoir remonter le temps, rembobiner ma vie comme les aiguilles d'une horloge et me débarrasser des lames de rasoir. Je ne sais toujours pas exactement pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je pense que je ne le saurai jamais. Je pourrais accuser mes sentiments pour Prim et tout le reste, mais c'est une mauvaise excuse. Rien ne me l'a fait faire à part moi, et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cette information.

Je regarde toujours Peeta; la tristesse derrière la lueur de ses yeux me procure une douleur aiguë. Il m'embrasse doucement, et puis s'éloigne.

"J'en ai oublié une."

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne davantage, croise mon regard, et plante un baiser sur mes marques de lames de rasoir. Ses yeux reviennent aux miens, après avoir lentement regardé mon corps. Je me sens tout à coup froide et exposée, alors je glisse du lit aussi vite que je peux et saisis mon t-shirt par terre. Je l'enfile hâtivement, ne me souciant pas du fait qu'il est à l'envers. Peeta se lève et attrape le bout de sa chemise; je m'arrête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre et me tourne, et Peeta fait un pas fais un pas vers moi, et je sens son souffle sur moi.

"S'il te plait parle-moi, Katniss. Je déteste l'idée que tu gardes toutes ces choses à l'intérieur sans me les dire. Je suis là pour ça."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, ma voix plus calme que ce que je voulais.

"C'est pour ça que tu es là? Pour me sauver?"

Il secoue la tête.

"Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de me reconnecter avec la vie."

Il s'arrête un instant, et demande, "Pourquoi es-tu ici?"

Je sais qu'il ne me demande pas pourquoi je suis dans le 12. Où aurais-je pu aller? Il me demande pourquoi je suis dans cette chambre, portant son t-shirt, le serrant contre moi… Pourquoi la sensation de ses lèvres subsiste sur ma peau. Pourquoi je suis ici avec lui.

J'aimerais être douée avec les mots. Je ne peux pas dire à Peeta que je l'aime alors que je n'arrive même pas à me le dire à moi-même. L'amour est une faiblesse, une faute, et c'est utilisé contre vous. Où l'amour m'a-t-il menée? Ou, plus important encore, où mon amour a-t-il mené n'importe qui d'autre? Je ne peux physiquement pas le dire. Mes émotions sont trop embrouillées. J'ai été secouée, mâchée et recrachée par le Capitole. Tout ce que j'ai toujours connu a été entièrement enlevé et remis dans un ordre différent. Ma vie entière était faite de mensonges et de secrets. Je me suis juré, après avoir vu comment était ma mère après la mort de mon père, que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse.

Je n'ai jamais vu l'amour faire quelque chose de bien.

Mais, la nuit dernière n'était-elle pas bien? C'était en fait merveilleux, quand j'enlève le moment où Peeta a trouvé mes marques. Comment peut-il être aussi sûr qu'il m'aime? Comment peut-il le dire, les mots sortant de sa bouche comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde? J'ai été silencieuse trop longtemps.

"Je veux dire, tu te sens coupable? Tu es là pour me protéger? Tu veux juste ne pas être seule?"

"Eh bien…oui, mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas parce que..."

Je ferme mes yeux, n'étant plus capable de croiser son regard. J'ai ruiné quelque chose d'autre.

"Katniss, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je veux dire, je suis au courant de Snow et du Capitole. Je connais assez bien la différence entre les vrais et les faux moments. Mais c'est tout, juste les faits basiques. Je ne sais pas combien les premiers Jeux étaient réels pour toi. Je ne savais pas si n'importe lesquels d'entre eux étaient réels, en fait, jusqu'à ce que je revienne ici. Parfois je me demande toujours."

Je ne dis rien.

"La grotte, quand tu m'as embrassé. Réel ou pas réel?"

Je lui murmure, "L'un d'eux était réel. Un était réel."

"Juste un?"

Mon dieu, ça blesse. "Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça, Peeta. J'avais besoin de revenir à Prim… Je ne pouvais pas…"

"Quand tu tenais ma main sur le plateau avec Caesar, m'embrassais devant les caméras pour la Tournée de la Victoire, et l'Expiation… Réel ou pas réel? Y-en avait-il des réels? Combien était-ce pour la caméra?"

Je le sens se tendre à côté de moi. Il n'est pas en colère ou même triste. Il attend la réponse désespérément. C'est là que je réalise que tout était réel pour lui. Chaque baiser, chaque étreinte et chaque sourire. À chaque fois que je pensais qu'il manigançait quelque chose pendant les premiers Jeux, il était juste honnête. Quand il a dit a tout le pays qu'il m'aimait, ce n'était pas un canular. Je sens le poids de cette réalisation me percuter, comprimer ma respiration et je me sens comme si j'allais étouffer. J'essaye de parler.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était tant réel pour toi… Je n'étais pas, je veux dire, je ne pensais pas…"

Je m'arrête pour prendre mon souffle, priant les larmes derrière mes yeux de rester où elles sont.

"Je ne sais pas."

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Je voudrais revenir au lit, l'embrasser de nouveau, rester dans ses bras et ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas juste...juste oublier? Je ne veux pas penser à quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a des années. Je ne veux même pas penser à la semaine dernière. Je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, Peeta…Peut-être qu'on devrait, um, peut-être… recommencer à zéro."

"Je ne veux pas oublier, et je ne veux pas recommencer à zéro."

"Nous devrions. Parce que, si tu passe le reste de vie à te répéter tous ces moments sans cesse, en te demandant ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas, tu deviendras fou. Nous ne sommes tous deux sûrs de rien, réel ou pas réel."

Je m'arrête encore un instant, regardant ses yeux bleus.

"Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur ce que nous savons être réel?"

"Qu'est-ce qui est réel pour toi, Katniss?"

Je prends mon souffle, me préparant à en révéler plus sur moi que ce que j'avais prévu. Mais, je sais que Peeta en a besoin. J'en ai besoin. Je ne peux plus être un enfant, tout cacher et m'attendre à ce que tout soit normal.

"Quand tu m'as embrassée sur la plage pendant l'Expiation, quand je me sentais comme mourante quand tu avait été capturé, quand tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser pendant des mois, c'était le fait que tu étais torturé pendant des mois et que je ne pouvais rien…rien y faire. C'était réel quand tu m'as lancé le pain, et que je pensais à te remercier chaque jour des années après."

Il s'approche de moi, tenant le bout de ma tresse entre ses doigts et ne regardant pas moi, mais en moi. Je peux le sentir.

"C'était réel quand tu es parti pendant quelques jours, et que j'ai pleuré comme un sale bébé quand le train est parti."

Et, à la phrase suivante, je sens une larme s'échapper de mon œil.

"Et la nuit dernière était la chose la plus réelle que j'ai ressentie. Je sais que je ne te dis pas les choses que tu veux entendre, je ne suis pas douée avec les mots… Je suis même pire avec les sentiments…"

Je respire profondément, laissant ma voix se fêler et quelques larmes tomber. Je décide de laisser faire.

"Je veux dire, tu crois que… Peeta, tu crois vraiment… tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais dormir à côté de moi chaque nuit sans…"

Je m'arrête encore, brièvement.

"Tu crois que je te laisserais m'embrasser comme ça si… tu crois..."

Et voilà. Je pleure, encore. Sans sangloter, heureusement. Je n'en peux plus d'être froide. J'ai besoin de dire ces choses; j'en ai besoin parce que Peeta en a besoin.

"Tu crois que je me cramponnerais à toi chaque nuit comme si ma vie en dépendait? Tu crois que je t'embrasserais comme ça, que tu me manquerais quand tu n'es pas dans la même pièce que moi… que je te dirais ces choses…."

Je ne finis pas, parce qu'il m'embrasse. Je lui rends son baiser, lui disant tout ce que je ne suis pas capable de lui dire tout haut. Je sens ses bras autour de moi, me tenant si serrée que je ne peux pas respirer. Je m'en fiche, et je m'accroche pareillement à lui. Je continue sur ma lancée, ne pouvant plus respirer. Nous continuons quand je le sens me soulever du sol.

Nous nous démêlons l'un de l'autre et essayons de remplir nos poumons d'air. Il sourit tellement qu'on dirait que son visage va rester comme ça pour toujours; il place toujours des petits baisers sur mon nez et mes joues. Je l'embrasse sur la joue en retour, savourant la sensation de sa jeune barbe sur mes lèvres.

Mon estomac gronde et ruine le moment, ce qui fait rire Peeta. Je lui souris, l'embrassant encore une fois. Nous marchons ensemble dans la cuisine, et Peeta réchauffe du chocolat chaud. Nous nous asseyons sur le canapé, et je pose ma tête sur son épaule comme toujours. À un moment je le sens me regarder, alors je tourne ma tête et attends.

"J'avais pensé, Katniss."

"À?"

"Je suis déjà là tout le temps."

Je suis un peu perplexe, mais je hoche la tête.

"D'accord, c'est à ça que tu pensais?"

"À ça, et au fait que tous mes habits sont là. Je fais le pain ici maintenant. Je n'ai pas mis un pied dans ma maison depuis deux semaines; je n'ai été qu'à ta maison."

"OK…"

"Ben, euh…et si ce n'était plus ta maison?"

Maintenant je suis vraiment troublée. Il semble nerveux, et il tient ma main comme si j'allais disparaître. Cela ne m'aide pas à saisir ce qu'il est en train de me dire.

"Mais c'est ma maison."

Il m'administre un petit sourire.

"Je sais, Katniss. Je me demandais juste, si…"

Il s'arrête un instant, et je lui crie presque dessus pour qu'il en vienne au fait. On ne dirait pas Peeta. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui trébuche sur ses mots.

"Et si c'était notre maison?"

**Hihi :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà le chapitre 14 **

Chapitre Quatorze.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas dit non. Nous avons tous les deux ri quand j'ai suggéré de déménager ses affaires ce matin, et puis réalisé qu'elles étaient déjà dans ma maison.

Dans notre maison.

Étonnement, je ne me sens pas accablée. Je ne suis pas bombardée de questions et de ressentiments. Avoir Peeta avec moi, en sachant qu'il sera avec moi chaque fois que j'irai dormir et à chaque fois que je me réveillerai, est réconfortant. C'est la chose la plus réconfortante que j'ai ressentie.

Haymitch n'en dit rien, quoique Peeta dit que c'est parce qu'il pense qu'on habite ensemble depuis longtemps. Il a raison, en fait. Peeta et moi vivons ensemble depuis que nous sommes revenus au 12. Le fait que cela arrivait trop vite ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. En ce qui le concerne, Peeta voulait ça depuis nos cinq ans.

En ce qui me concerne, je suis avec Peeta depuis que nous avons seize ans et que nous nous sommes serrés la main sur l'estrade pendant la Moisson. Ce n'est pas sinistre; c'est ce qui était supposé arriver.

Caesar a appelé chez moi dernièrement, au moins une fois par jour. J'ai répondu le troisième jour, lui ai lancé quelques insultes, et j'ai raccroché le téléphone avec tellement de force que je l'ai presque cassé. Je pensais que les appels stopperaient après ça, mais non.

Un matin Peeta lui a répondu, et lui a en réalité parlé, ce qui m'a absolument exaspérée.

"Pourquoi tu as répondu? Peeta, je ne vais PAS faire une autre interview. Caesar Flickerman peut prendre ce téléphone et se le fourrer dans le…"

"Je sais d'accord? Katniss, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait au moins savoir ce qu'il veut de nous. Tu te rends compte qu'il allait appeler jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous abandonne?"

Je reste là devant Peeta dans le couloir, mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre Peeta, principalement parce que je sais qu'il a raison. L'autre raison est que quelques instants avant que le téléphone sonne, nous étions au milieu d'un baiser très plaisant.

C'est aussi la source de mon emportement- j'étais sur le point d'assurer à Peeta qu'enlever mon t-shirt n'était pas aller trop vite-. J'ai précisé qu'il l'avait déjà fait une fois, mais il a insisté en disant que c'était une situation différente. Je dois admettre que cette fois était un peu plus…torride.

Je reste debout, prenant mon souffle pour ne pas crier.

"Que voulait-il, alors?"

"Eh bien, il ne voulait pas d'interview, si tu veux bien le croire. Il est curieux de certaines choses, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il a appelé. Plutarch et Paylor ont besoin de nous parler. Haymitch, aussi, même si j'ai essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne serait pas très utile."

Il s'arrête en me regardant, et soupire.

"Je crois qu'on devrait le faire, Katniss. Il a dit que c'était important."

Je le fixe aussi, mes bras toujours croisés. Aller au Capitole et parler de nouveau à tout le monde est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. Plutôt embrasser Haymitch. Peeta fais un pas vers moi, entremêle nos doigts et embrasse mon front.

"S'il te plait?"

"Tu ne vas pas me convaincre avec tes ruses, Peeta Mellark."

Il rit et demande, "Mes ruses?"

Je souris malgré moi.

"Je ne sais pas si je devrais être perplexe que tu ai utilisé le mot "ruses", ou offensé qu'elles ne te persuadent pas."

Je regarde par terre et marmonne, "Ce n'est pas la question." Peeta embrasse de nouveau mon front, puis me contourne pour aller dans la cuisine et commencer à faire du thé.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il a dit que si nous ne venions pas tout seuls, ils prendraient eux-mêmes le train, armés de caméras et de Effie."

Je m'assois à la table, ma tête dans mes mains, jurant à la mention des caméras. Ce n'est pas juste. J'en ai assez eu. Nous en avons assez eu; ces gens n'ont pas le droit de nous forcer à retourner sous la lumière des projecteurs, à l'endroit que nous associons au combat. Je les déteste tous.

Comment osent-ils nous forcer à aller à cet endroit que nous avons vu couvert de sang, où nous avons vu les visages des morts?

Je sens Peeta assis à mes côtés, poussant une tasse devant moi que je ne prends pas la peine de prendre. Je ne lève pas les yeux de mes mains, et je le sens caresser mon dos. J'entends le téléphone sonner de nouveau et me redresse aussitôt, avide de dire ce que je pense à cet homme. Je me jette sur le téléphone et demande,

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez?! Je vous ai dit d'arrêter d'appeler…"

La voix que j'entends me glace la colonne vertébrale. Je suis clouée sur place, incapable de parler. C'est la seule chose qui pouvait faire empirer ma journée.

"Salut, Gale."

"Katniss? Qui t'a appelée? Je croyais…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gale?"

Il attend avant de répondre.

"Je suppose que tu as été appelée pour venir au Capitole? Ils veulent que je vienne aussi. Johanna vient également. Je ne savais pas si tu venais, avec tout ça."

Je ne dis rien en retour. Si Gale vient, je n'y vais certainement pas. Je ne pense pas que Peeta ne voudrait y aller non plus. Gale parle, ne m'entendant rien dire.

"Je vais monter demain, et puis je vais devoir retourner au District 2. Nos chemins ne se croiseront pas, si c'est ce que tu te demande."

"Tu as besoin de revenir pour concevoir d'autres bombes, c'est ça?"

Je l'entends soupirer. "Katniss, je ne fais plus ça. Mais oui, cela concerne la défense."

Je frémis. Je déteste ce que Gale est devenu. Je ne le déteste pas, je me rappelle de lui comme mon ami dans la forêt du 12, mais il n'est plus le même. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, de toutes façons. Il a l'air bien de son côté, lui aussi.

"Je m'assurais juste que tu tenais le coup, émotionnellement."

Ah, voilà. Mon sang commence à s'échauffer; je crispe ma main libre et sens mes muscles se contracter. C'est pour ça qu'il a appelé, pour savoir si j'étais toujours folle? Qui croit-il que je suis, cette pauvre fille tremblante, réfugiée dans les bois, incapable de fonctionner?

Je sais que Peeta est derrière moi, alors je décide de cesser cette conversation.

"Pour ton information, Gale, je vais parfaitement bien, et Peeta et moi y allons."

"Mellark y va aussi, hein?"

Je déteste son ton. Je déteste sa voix. Je déteste le fait de le connaître si bien que je peux dire qu'il est en train de se moquer de Peeta.

"Oui. Oh, et Gale?"

"Oui?"

"Va te faire foutre."

Je raccroche le combiné, tremblant toujours de rage. Sans un mot, je saisis mon arc dans le placard et me dirige vers l'arrière-cour.

Je ne quitte pas le jardin; Je vise simplement une cible que j'ai confectionnée il y a quelques semaines. Je tire flèche après flèche, malgré ma main tremblante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

Je pose mon arc par terre et me tourne pour parler à Peeta. Je sais que Peeta n'a pas vraiment de haine contre Gale, mais c'est toujours un sujet difficile. Évidemment, je tremble, et je peux dire qu'il est soucieux.

"Aucune importance."

Peeta s'avance vers moi, m'enlaçant d'un bras et écartant des cheveux de mon visage de l'autre.

"Donc, on y va?"

Je lève les yeux vers son visage; son regard chaleureux me fait me demander pourquoi j'ai été hésitante. Je me dis que si Peeta est avec moi, cela ne devrait pas être si mal. Je réalise aussi que, comme la sortie en ville, cela devait en fin de compte arriver. Étant donné mon passé, je devais faire un dernier voyage au Capitole. J'espère juste qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux.

"On est obligés, non? Ils ne nous donnent pas le choix. Mais, Peeta, pourrais-tu rappeler Caesar?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne veux pas de caméras. Si nous descendons de ce train et que nous voyons même juste une caméra, on se retourne et on revient à la maison. Pas de photos, pas de vidéos, pas d'interview, pas d'équipe de préparation, et je voudrais porter mes propres vêtements."

Peeta me sourit, m'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres. Je retourne la faveur, me rappelant ce que nous étions en train de faire avant que ce foutu téléphone sonne. Il se retire lentement, et je me sens incomplète sans ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me tient près de lui, sachant que parler de Gale me dérange.

"Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"Gale n'y sera pas. Je pensais que tu devrais le savoir."

"Bien. Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il vienne sur mon chemin."

Il m'embrasse de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois, et je sens comme un courant électrique se propager le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

"Peeta, je veux que tu saches que Gale ne pourra jamais se mettre en travers de notre chemin."

Je regarde son visage, comptant de nouveau ses tâches de rousseur, ce qui est devenu mon passe-temps favori. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a transformée en cette… fille….et toutes ces bêtes choses qui vont avec, comme mes genoux tremblants, ou la perte de mes mots après qu'il m'ait embrassée. Il me dit,

"Nous partons dans trois jours."

J'acquiesce, un sourire se propageant sur mon visage.

"Jusque là, on peut juste faire ça?"

"Eh bien, si tu insistes."

Nous nous embrassons de nouveau, et retournons dans la maison.

_

Rien au monde ne me guérit plus qu'embrasser Peeta. Je le fixe, regardant au loin quand il s'en rend compte et rougit furieusement. De toute façon, il me fait la même chose. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas allés trop loin. Nous nous embrassons; nos t-shirts se sont retirés une ou deux fois, mais rien d'autre. Je suis heureuse de là où nous sommes. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je puisse physiquement tenir plus de sensations que Peeta me donne quand il m'embrasse.

C'est étrange; je me sens tellement grande. C'est plutôt bizarre d'y penser, vraiment. Je me sens vieille, effrayée, avec plus d'expérience de la vie que je devrais en avoir. Je me sens comme si j'avais 45 ans parfois, à la place de mon vrai âge. Mais, quand je regarde Peeta, je sais que je n'ai pas 45 ans. J'ai, en fait, 20 ans, et c'est comme ça que cela devrait être. Avec chaque baiser et toucher que nous partageons, je sens un peu de mes cicatrices s'effacer. J'ai toujours des cauchemars; nous en avons toujours; mais aussi longtemps que nous serons là l'un pour l'autre, tout ira bien.

Cela semble truculent, cela semble tellement irréel… mais c'est vrai.

Parfois je regarde Peeta, incertaine de comment nous sommes arrivés là, mais tellement heureuse d'y être.

**J'adore cette dernière phrase 3**

**J'adore cette fanfiction, mais ça me fait bizarre de voir que Katniss et Gale restent _fâchés_ comme ça… Je suis contre le fait de détester Gale (vous devriez l'avoir vu dans ma fanfic _Mon Pissenlit au Printemps_, si vous l'avez lue), même si Peeta restera mon âme-sœur à jamais bien sûr xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Voici le chapitre quinze ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! **

Chapitre Quinze.

Les trois jours suivants sont passés incroyablement vite. Avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, Peeta et moi avions chacun rempli un petit sac, et maintenant nous buvons du thé dans la cuisine, attendant la sonnerie du train. J'absorbe mon thé, sans le déguster. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser est le fait que dans un moment, je serai dans un train pour le Capitole, le sentiment familier de la gare autour de moi et les imposants bâtiments du Capitole se rapprochant de plus en plus.

J'attrape de nouveau ma tasse de thé, remarquant maintenant que je tremble légèrement. Je prends une autre gorgée, toujours sans déguster. Cela ne fait que brûler ma gorge.

Je n'ai pas du tout dormi la nuit dernière, et je suis sûre que Peeta non plus. J'ai essayé, sachant qu'être fatiguée ne ferait que rendre les choses pires, mais j'ai juste fini par flotter entre l'éveil et un léger sommeil.

Pendant que je pose ma tasse, le sifflement du train sonne si fort que je sens la maison trembler, même si je suis sûre que cela vient de mon imagination. Je sens Peeta se lever, mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et saisir son sac. Je ne bouge pas. Peut-être que si je l'ignore, si je finis mon thé et prétend que je n'ai pas à y aller, je pourrais rester.

Peeta se penche vers moi et embrasse mon front, poussant ma tresse sur le côté, comme il le fait d'habitude.

"Allez, on ne peut pas rater le train."

Je me sens me lever et attraper mon sac, puis m'appuyer sur l'épaule de Peeta et prendre une grande respiration. Il a toujours l'odeur de la boulangerie, et son bras fort et protecteur autour de mon épaule me rassure assez pour que je traverse la porte, et avant que je sache ce qu'il se passe, moi et Peeta montons les marches du quai.

Ma poitrine se resserre et je m'arrête, fermant mes yeux et essayant de me concentrer. Les souvenirs associés à cet endroit reviennent au galop, m'attaquant de tous les côtés, et je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Je sens le souffle chaud de Peeta sur mon oreille et sa main sur mon dos.

"Tout va bien, Katniss. Il n'y aura aucune caméra ou interview, et je serai avec toi en permanence."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je hoche la tête, le dernier sifflement sonne, et avant que je le sache Peeta et moi sommes dans notre compartiment, la campagne filant à toute vitesse devant nos yeux.

Le compartiment que nous avons n'est pas du tout comme les autres fois. C'est une petite pièce, avec un modeste lit et une salle de bain. Un employé vient pour nous annoncer que la voiture-restaurant est ouverte, mais je n'ai pas faim. De toutes façons j'ai emballé quelques pains au fromage, pour ne pas avoir à quitter la chambre.

Je me blottis dans le lit, serrant les fines couvertures sur ma poitrine et fermant mes yeux. Il fait si froid dans le train. Je suis soulagée quand Peeta se glisse à côté de moi, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille et me tenant contre lui, nos corps se courbant ensemble.

Nous ne disons rien, parce que nous savons tous deux que je suis terrifiée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendent de nous, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je me sens tellement frustrée parce que je sais que je dois y aller, mais j'ai tout simplement l'impression de gaspiller mon temps.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je tombe dans le sommeil et me réveille avec Peeta secouant doucement mon épaule, me tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud et un pain au fromage. Je me redresse lentement, réalisant combien j'ai faim. Je murmure, "Merci."

Peeta a sa propre nourriture, nous nous asseyons donc et mangeons en silence pendant un moment. Après avoir fini mon repas, je m'adosse sur son épaule, souhaitant simplement retourner chez nous.

"Tout ira bien."

"Je suppose."

"Souviens-toi, si une seule chose est hors de propos, on s'en va."

"Je sais."

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais."  
** _**

Quand nous descendons du train quelques heures plus tard, c'est déjà le lendemain, les premières lumières du jour illuminant les grands bâtiments du Capitole. Je descends sur le quai, Peeta devant moi et tenant ma main. Je ne vois pas de caméras, pas de foule surexcitée, et nous montons dans la voiture avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive.

Le conducteur dit que les vitres sont teintées et que personne ne peut voir à l'intérieur de la voiture. Nous longeons plusieurs rues, les familières et dégoûtantes couleurs toujours présentes. Il y a moins de gens, moins de visages maquillés, mais c'est toujours le Capitole. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et regarde par la fenêtre, incapable d'arracher mon regard de tout ça. Mon cœur s'arrête si souvent, pour aucune raison.

Au moment où nous passons devant ce qui avait été la maison de Snow, le soleil est complètement levé dans le ciel et les rues sont de nouveau bruyantes. Nous descendons de la voiture; j'enfile mon flasque manteau pour me protéger du vent.

Paylor est là quand nous arrivons, toute souriante et propice à la conversation. Elle nous informe des nouvelles procédures et des nouveaux événements, certains nous étant déjà familiers, grâce aux informations télévisées.

La maison est toujours le quartier général du gouvernement, mais les salles prodigues et les inutiles richesses ont été converties en bureaux, entrepôts, et salles de congrès. Tout le côté ouest abrite maintenant les citoyens du Capitole qui ont été déplacés durant la guerre.

On m'informe que le jardin de roses a été détruit, remplacé par des bâtisses pour les gardiens qui y habitent.

J'acquiesce à chaque parole de Paylor, ne m'en souciant pas vraiment, pour être honnête. Peeta est beaucoup plus poli, posant des questions et faisant des commentaires sur certaines choses. Nous finissons au troisième étage, où ils ont une grande salle de congrès et quelques "chambres d'hôte" pour les situations comme celle-ci. Je rougis quand elle demande si nous avons besoin d'une ou deux chambres, et Peeta répond avec un "Juste une, merci."

Nous avons juste le temps de déposer nos sacs par terre dans la chambre quand Plutarch arrive en se précipitant, ne prenant pas la peine de toquer à la porte, et nous accueillant avec un grand sourire. Nous lui serrons la main puis le suivons dans la salle des congrès où tous les autres nous attendent. J'entre, et me sens immédiatement comme sur le point de vomir.

Plutarch s'assoit à côté de Paylor. Caesar est aussi là, entre deux hommes imposants que je ne reconnais pas. Au bout de la longue table, à gauche, se tient Gale.

"Asseyez-vous tous les deux! Vous avez eu du café?"

Plutarch en demande, tendant à Peeta et à moi deux tasses fumantes de café. Aucun de nous deux ne prend une gorgée. Nous sommes tous assis maintenant, en silence, attendant ce qui va être dit. Je regarde Paylor, lui demandant du regard de faire vite. Je sens le regard de Gale sur moi, et je suis très consciente que Peeta est tendu à côté de moi.

"Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes là pour parler de l'actuel état de Panem tout comme les nouvelles découvertes traitant avec l'ancien règne du Président Snow."

Paylor saisis une petite télécommande sur la table et presse un bouton; un grand écran se déroule du plafond au fond de la salle et affiche diverses photos de la reconstruction de Panem.

Je sors immédiatement de la conversation. J'entends des termes politiques autour de moi, des choses à propos du nouveau gouvernement, et combien éduquer la population du Capitole à propos de ce que faisait en fait Snow est le plus dur obstacle qu'ils aient à franchir. Gale parle du District 2, comment lui et Beetee ont mis hors de service toutes les bombes qui restaient, les pièges, et autres engins nocifs. Peeta se tourne vers Paylor et demande,

"Qu'est-ce qui a été fait, exactement, avec les gens du Capitole? Vous avez mentionné que la plupart d'entre eux n'arrivaient pas à réaliser que Snow était corrompu."

"Oui, et bien, cela a été difficile. Les gens qui ont vu les bombes et les combats vers la fin en sont venus à accepter que quelque chose se passait, mais sinon, nous avons rencontré beaucoup de résistance. Je voulais aussi veiller à montrer aux gens ce qu'il s'est passé plutôt que de leur dire, alors nous répandons peu à peu parmi le public les enregistrements privés de Snow. Si quelqu'un est curieux, il peut les regarder. Nous avons aussi arrêté d'intégrer la violence dans le système scolaire du Capitole. Certains enfants demandent pourquoi nous n'avons plus de Hunger Games, alors nous saisissons cette chance pour expliquer du mieux que nous pouvons que c'était mal, et utilisé seulement pour effrayer la population."

Gale ajoute,

"Les ressources de Panem ont aussi été distribuées équitablement. Nous veillons à ce que plus personne ne meure de faim."

Je sens son regard sur moi, et c'est plus fort que moi, je lève les yeux, croisant les siens. Que voudrait-il que je fasse, que je me lève et lui fasse un câlin? Voudrait-il que je le félicite, le complimente, parce qu'il essaye de nourrir les gens? Il en parle comme si c'était son idée, et je sais que ces mesures ont été prises depuis un long moment. Je le sais pour avoir regardé la télé à la maison.

Je sens Plutarch prendre la parole,  
"Il y a aussi des monuments qui ont été érigés dans tout le pays, je suis sûr que vous en avez vus au District 12. Les Jeux ne sont plus montrés, mais ils sont toujours un sujet très important. Nous ne voulons pas oublier que c'est arrivé."

Je cherche la main de Peeta sous la table, la serrant tellement fort dans la mienne que je suis sûre que la circulation est coupée. Puis Peeta pose une question qui me fait presque tomber de ma chaise.

"Est-ce que les gens pensent toujours que Katniss et moi sommes mariés?"

Je ne regarde personne, et cela prend un moment avant que Caesar réponde.

"Et bien, Peeta, oui et non. Nous n'avons pas pu rétablir la vérité à propos de tout ce que Snow a fait. En fait, je suis sûr que les seules personnes qui savent ce qui est arrivé sont vous deux, Haymitch, et Effie. Rien de spécial n'a été couvert, mais c'est une constatation générale que les Jeux ont été falsifiés. Pourquoi, quand Mr. Odair s'est confié à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui dans les coulisses, beaucoup de gens ont réalisé qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux médias."

Mes muscles se contractent de nouveau à la mention de Finnick, et je sens Peeta serrer davantage ma main. Je prends la parole avant même de réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous là, alors?"

Tout le monde me regarde; Caesar paraît légèrement interloqué. Peeta dit mon nom, essayant de me calmer. Cela ne marche pas.

"Toutes ces informations ne nous sont pas inconnues. Les informations à la radio ont dit la même chose… pourquoi nous avoir fait faire tout ce voyage pour ça?"

Paylor soupire. Cela m'effraie, parce que c'est ce genre d'expression que les gens ont quand ils sont sur le point d'annoncer quelque chose d'horrible, ou de révéler de mauvaises nouvelles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver d'autres. Je balaye la pièce du regard.

Tout le monde a le même regard. Même Gale.

"Comme je l'ai dit avant, Katniss, nous avons pris connaissance de toutes les notes et enregistrements de Snow."

Paylor s'arrête un instant et je me tourne pour regarder Peeta. Il ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il se passe.

"Il y en a certaines qui te concernent, précisément, et nous voulions nous assurer qu'elles soient en ta possession, et en la tienne seulement."

Paylor se lève de sa chaise, attrape un épais dossier sur une table proche, et le fait glisser vers moi. Je vois mon nom au sommet, imprimé en sombres lettres droites.

**Katniss Everdeen, Tribut (12/74)**

Je le ramasse, tenant l'épais matériau entre mes mains.

"Est-ce que Peeta en a un aussi?"

Une autre pause.

"Mr. Mellark n'a pas de fichier."

Je me tourne pour regarder Peeta, ses yeux bleus ayant un air confus. Je le suis aussi. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas de fichier? Il a eu autant à faire avec les Jeux que moi. Une partie de moi se demande même pourquoi on ne partage pas un fichier, quand ça me frappe.

Peeta n'a pas de fichier parce que Peeta ne devrait pas être là. Si Peeta n'avait pas été ramené au District 13, il aurait été tué. Pas de fichier et pas de Peeta. Une personne qui n'existe pas ne peut pas avoir de fichier.

Je me sens comme si j'allais vomir et pleurer en même temps. Je me sens furieuse, dévastée… Je continue d'imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si Peeta avait été tué. Je couvre ma bouche avec ma main, je sens la pièce tournoyer, j'essaye de parler mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis sûre que c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de nous dire, parce que la chose suivante dont je me rappelle est m'être allongée sur le lit de la chambre d'hôte.

Mon fichier est sur un bureau dans la même pièce, oublié, pendant que je sanglote sur le torse de Peeta et me tient à lui comme s'il allait disparaître, parce que c'est ce qu'il a failli lui arriver.

Quand tout ça était en train de se passer, je savais que l'assassinat de Peeta était une réelle possibilité. Je le savais… mais pour une quelconque raison, le fait de savoir qu'il y a devant mes yeux une preuve qu'il m'a presque été enlevé est la pire chose que j'ai dû endurer depuis un long moment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire; je reste juste comme ça avec Peeta le plus longtemps possible. Je ne dis rien et il ne dit rien.

Je réalise que Peeta n'a pas été tué. Il est là, avec moi, me serrant dans ses bras et me chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Mais pour l'instant, je ne fais que penser au "et si" de la situation, et je n'essaye pas de dormir parce que je sais que j'en ferai des cauchemars.

Je ne pense pas que je pourrai à nouveau dormir un jour.

**Voilà ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui laissent des commentaires réguliers, comme **_**Aluzine, Estellech, Fan de Twilight, Darling**_** ou **_**Guest**_**… Bien sur, TOUS les commentaires font plaisir, sans exception ! ^^**

**A bientôt je l'espère, pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Voici le chapitre seize ! J'ai fait vite, cette fois )**

Chapitre Seize.

Il semble que nous restions comme ça toute la journée; Peeta me tenant et me laissant pleurer sur son torse. Bien sûr que je suis triste, mais surtout, je ne fais que penser à combien ma rage est folle.

Comment ose-t-il? Comment Snow ose-t-il prendre ces décisions?

Après tout ce que nous avons traversé et après tout ce que j'ai perdu, il m'aurait aussi enlevé Peeta. Il m'aurait enlevé Peeta de la façon la plus horrible et douloureuse possible. Il prévoyait de faire exactement ce que Peeta ne voulait pas; il allait détruire tout ce qu'il était et puis le tuer quand il ne serait qu'une coquille vide.

Je suis tellement, tellement en colère. Je me sens malade. Je déteste… déteste ça.

"Katniss, calme-toi s'il te plaît."

La voix de Peeta me semble si lointaine. Je redresse ma tête juste assez pour que mes yeux rencontrent les siens, et le regard sur son visage me dit qu'il a mal pour moi. Je me sens si stupide tout à coup- ce n'est pas moi qui devrait pleurer et être réconfortée par Peeta, je devrais lui parler et m'assurer qu'il aille bien.

"Je suis désolée, Peeta."

Je me redresse sur le lit et me laisse aller sur le dossier, séchant rapidement mes larmes et essayant de me calmer le plus vite possible. Peeta suit l'exemple, et je serre mes jambes sur ses genoux quand il m'entoure de ses bras.

"Je suis désolée Peeta…je suis simplement en colère…"

"Je sais. Mais arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. C'est fini, c'est dans le passé. Je suis là, peu importe ce que Snow avait prévu de faire."

Il embrasse mon front, ce qui ne me fait que respirer profondément pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. Être près de lui me rappelle encore ce que j'ai failli perdre.

Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas le lâcher.

"Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre dans le passé? Ne sois pas aussi bouleversée par ça, Katniss."

"Mais il allait…"

"Je sais ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, non? Je suis là, avec toi, et je ne vais nulle part."

Il m'embrasse sur la joue cette fois, et je me serre contre lui avant qu'il s'éloigne, alors il reste, son front posé contre le mien.

"Je ne supporte tout simplement pas l'idée, Peeta… je ne la supporte pas. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas où je serais maintenant si tu n'étais pas là, avec moi. Je le pense, Peeta. Tu m'as sauvée."

Je l'embrasse, laissant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes traverser tout mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mes orteils.

"Tu me rends meilleure, et tu es le meilleur homme que je connaisse. Je… merde! Je suis désolée Peeta, je ne devrais pas faire ça… est-ce que, enfin… est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Il m'embrasse avant de répondre, et cette fois ses mains sont dans mes cheveux.

"Oh, je vais parfaitement bien."

Je sens un petit sourire se propager le long de mon visage, sidérée que Peeta puisse toujours me faire sourire, même dans un moment pareil.

"Peeta…"

"Je sais. Je vais bien Katniss, vraiment. Je ne pense pas à ces choses. Peu m'importe ce que Snow a fait ou ce qu'il prévoyait de faire, parce que je suis sauf maintenant. Nous sommes sains et saufs. Je suis là, je ne suis pas corrompu par le venin de guêpe, et je t'embrasse. Honnêtement, c'est plus que je n'espérais. Je te promets que je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien, toi aussi."

Je respire profondément, essayant de lâcher prise. Je sais que ce que dit Peeta est vrai. Je ne peux pas laisser des choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées me bouleverser comme ça, pas quand j'ai réussi à aller aussi loin. Je dois être bien pour Peeta et pour moi-même. Pour Prim, aussi, même si elle n'est plus là.

"J'en serai toujours rancunière, Peeta, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le laisser me contrôler. Ça ira, je le sais. C'est juste que je veux vraiment retourner à la maison."

Peeta me sourit, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les miens.

Mes yeux se concentrent sur l'épais dossier laissé sur la commode, juste dans mon angle de vision derrière l'épaule de Peeta. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'ouvrir ou pas. Peeta voit que c'est ce que je regarde, parce qu'il se lève, prend le dossier dans ses mains et me le donne. Je me lève, mes yeux rencontrent les siens, et je le prends dans mes mains en faisant un pas vers lui. Il est assez lourd, et je fixe mon nom pendant ce qui semble être des heures. Je prends la décision de tout simplement l'ouvrir, le lire une fois et puis le détruire.

Une petite partie de moi a besoin de savoir ce que Snow avait prévu de faire, de savoir ce qui me serait arrivé. J'ai besoin de connaître ces informations qui sont devant moi, les laisser proprement derrière moi, et m'en éloigner une bonne fois pour toutes. Je tourne les talons et m'assois sur le lit, et feuillette le contenu.

Comme je m'y attendais, toutes les informations à mon sujet sont dans le dossier. Toutes les informations sur ma famille y sont aussi, y incluant Gale et sa famille. Il y a des pages sur les premiers Jeux, avec des photos. Plus d'informations concernant l'Expiation sont incluses, et puis un autre tas regroupant toutes mes "actions rebelles".

Après l'avoir examiné, il n'y a que quelques papiers sur le sol avec des détails; touts les autres contenaient des choses que je connaissais déjà. Je les ramasse, mes mains tremblant un peu de pressentiment. Je sais qu'ils n'allaient pas me tuer; cela aurait été trop facile.

Mes yeux parcourent le premier paragraphe, puis le second, puis le troisième. Quand je finis de lire, je lève les yeux vers Peeta, ses yeux bleus cherchant dans les miens une quelconque trace d'émotion.

Je suis en quelque sorte choquée, même si l'information en elle-même n'est pas vraiment choquante. Je sens le poids de ces faits s'installer dans mon estomac, et je sens ma bouche devenir sèche.

Ils allaient essentiellement me briser.

J'ai été dans les griffes du Capitole, j'ai été faite pour vivre ici et participer aux événements des Jeux. On m'aurait fait défiler autour de Panem non pas comme le Geai Moqueur, symbole de la rébellion, mais comme symbole du pouvoir du Capitole. J'aurais été montrée à la population de Panem, preuve qu'un soulèvement ne servait à rien. J'aurais fait des confessions publiques disant que les notions de liberté et de nouveau gouvernement seraient folles. Peeta aurait aussi été tué dans ce scénario. Il aurait été dit qu'il est mort dans le combat, et que l'idée des "amants maudits" était la mienne, utilisée pour manipuler la population de Panem et tirer parti de leurs émotions.

Et, pour me garder d'avaler des baies mortelles, ils tiendraient ma sœur à titre de garantie dans leurs Jeux tordus. Si j'étais coopérative, pas de problèmes… ils garderaient Prim (comme ma mère et n'importe qui d'autre en vie) en vie et nourrie, mais pas assez pour donner de l'espoir.

Tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais il y a un petit paragraphe vers la fin qui attire mon attention.

J'aurais été utilisée comme Finnick l'a été… On m'aurait utilisée comme un pion sexuel, forcée à être avec des hommes qui ont payé Snow pour avoir une nuit avec le Geai Moqueur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce fait seulement me fait avoir des nausées. Juste le fait d'être violée sans cesse, pendant que Snow s'assoit, heureux dans son trône, avec Prim sous sa main, en sachant que je ne peux rien y faire. Je serais vraiment prise au piège; J'aurais juste assez de liens émotionnels pour que Snow les utilise contre moi.

Peeta me demande sans dire un mot ce qu'il y a dans le dossier, alors je lui tends silencieusement ces dernières pages. Je regarde les couvertures, prenant le temps de suivre chaque point et chaque dessin sur le drap. Je ne suis pas spécialement bouleversée. Je ne me sens pas comme si j'allais craquer et pleurer comme je l'ai fait quand j'ai appris pour Peeta.

Je me sens...sale. Si c'est possible, je me sens violée comme si ces choses étaient arrivées.

Comme ce qui semble être du ralenti, je lève les yeux vers Peeta, qui a maintenant fini de lire. On voit qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, et la rage dans tout son corps est évidente. Snow peut nous abattre, nous massacrer, nous transformer en personnes que nous ne sommes pas… mais ceci est un tout autre niveau de manipulation.

Je sais que Peeta est ébranlé, peut-être même plus que je ne le suis. Il m'aime, je le sais, et pour lui, savoir que la fille qu'il aime serait abusée, prostituée, essentiellement _violée_...et il ne serait même pas là pour essayer de m'aider. Mes yeux rencontrent de nouveau les siens, et je vois qu'il cherche désespérément les bons mots. À la fin il ne dit rien; il se penche juste vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Il reste près de moi, ne s'éloigne pas, et me demande d'une voix feutrée,

"Ça va?"

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage quand il me demande ça, sa main sur la mienne, et la présence de son corps à côté du mien. Rien que ça me fait penser que tout ira bien. J'acquiesce en réponse à sa question, me penchant juste assez pour me reposer sur lui. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, et aucun de nous ne fait tout de suite un mouvement. Après un moment Peeta se lève et ouvre la porte, révélant un Caesar Flickerman aux cheveux oranges.

"Salut vous deux, j'espère que je n'interromps rien!"

Son dégoûtant sourire rayonne, et je remarque maintenant qu'il tient une petite boite de métal dans ses mains. Quand Peeta et moi ne disons rien, il s'éclaircit la gorge et fait un pas dans la chambre.

"Je voudrais que vous preniez ceci."

Il tend la boite, que Peeta prend dans ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Ce sont tous vos films. Des séquences des Jeux, vos interviews, les séquences honnêtes, tout ce qui a été filmé sur vous."

Il s'arrête un instant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il nous donne ces choses. Je ne veux pas les revoir, et je sais que Peeta non plus. Quand Caesar réalise que nous sommes interloqués, il prend la parole.

"J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être ceux qui détermineraient ce qui leur arriveraient. Ce sont les seules copies. Je me suis dit, après tout ce que vous avez traversé, que vous auriez voulu décider quand et si elles devraient être montrées. Oh, et Paylor ne sait rien à propos de ça. Personne ne le sait, en fait."

Peeta et moi nous regardons l'un l'autre, stupéfaits que quelqu'un nous donne une chance de faire ça. Il règne un inconfortable silence, quand Caesar dit finalement,

"Et bien, je pense que je devrais partir. Beaucoup de rapports à faire, vous savez."

Il se tourne pour partir, mais Peeta l'arrête.

"Eh, attendez."

Il se tourne, nous regardant tous les deux. Peeta parle le premier.

"Merci, Caesar."

"Oui, merci."

Il nous sourit de nouveau, mais plus doucement. Quelque chose dans son expression dit qu'il était fatigué d'interviewer des enfants année après année, leur posant des questions personnelles, leur serrant la main en sachant qu'ils seront bientôt tués. Il s'en va sans un autre mot, et Peeta place la boite sur le bureau avec mon dossier.

Nous déciderons ce que nous en ferons demain quand nous serons dans le train.


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilàààà le nouveau chapitre ! L'auteur a mis une petite (énorme) note avant, tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais que le suivant sera plus long et plein de «fluff» comme elle dit ! (c'est-à-dire… enfin, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, vous verrez au prochain chapitre ! x) ) **

**Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier, j'ai fait ma rentrée au lycée et je dors de moins en moins alors pour trouver di temps pour traduire… XD**

**Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

**Je vous aime ! **

Chapitre Dix-Sept.

Je me réveille le matin, plus que prête à prendre le train pour le District 12. Peeta prend une douche avant de partir, mais je ne prends pas la peine d'en faire autant. Je voudrais juste rentrer à la maison, me doucher dans ma propre salle de bain, manger du ragoût de lapin, et m'endormir avec les sons de la forêt derrière ma fenêtre.

Aucun de nous n'a mentionné Gale et le fait qu'il n'est pas supposé être là. Il m'a dit que nos chemins ne se croiseraient pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps ou l'énergie de me fâcher contre lui. Après tout, notre train part dans quelques heures et je ne compte pas m'adresser à lui.

Bien sûr, mes intentions ne se réalisent jamais.

Peeta et moi marchons le long du couloir du bâtiment en tenant nos sacs et nous dirigeant vers la voiture qui doit nous amener au train. Je sais qu'une fois que nous serons de retour au 12, tout ira bien; la boîte en métal avec nos films repose dans le sac de et attend son sort.

Nous tournons un coin du premier étage, juste après la porte. Gale se tient là, grand, sombre, et menaçant. Nous nous arrêtons tous les trois, comme glacés. Je vois les yeux sombres de Gale se poser rapidement sur moi et donner brièvement un petit coup sur Peeta.

"Salut, Katniss. Comment ça va? Tu as l'air bien."

Je sais immédiatement qu'il ment, parce que je sais très bien que j'ai l'air horriblement mal. Je sens Peeta se tendre à côté de moi quand il entend Gale dire que j'ai l'air bien. Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Gale? Tu m'as dit que tu ne serais pas là."

Gale sourit d'une manière fausse et fait un pas vers moi. C'est là que je sens l'alcool dans son souffle. Il n'est pas ivre, mais cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'il l'ai déjà été quelquefois.

"Et bien, j'ai eu un changement de plans. Mes journées se sont libérées, et Beetee s'occupe de mon travail pendant que je suis là."

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous, et je jette un coup d'œil furtif à Peeta. Cela ne devrait vraiment pas se passer comme ça. Gale et moi cela n'a jamais été quelque chose. Il devrait avoir l'ordinaire courtoisie d'agir comme ça.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu, Katniss. Comment vas-tu?"

"Je vais bien, Gale."

Encore un silence gênant, puis Plutarch sors sa tête de l'ouverture de la porte.

"Peeta, tu pourrais me donner un coup de main?"

Peeta lui lance un regard qui semble lui dire "je te déteste plus que je n'ai jamais détesté quelque chose", et se tourne pour me regarder. Il se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue, et je sais que c'est plus pour Gale que pour moi. Il regarde Gale, puis moi et s'en va pour aller aider Plutarch. Une fois que Peeta est parti, Gale fais un pas plus près, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Alors, je vois que tu es avec lui maintenant?"

"Qu'importe que je sois avec lui ou pas, Gale? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Gale fait encore un pas, plaçant sa main sur mon épaule que j'ignore immédiatement. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as besoin de rendre ça si embarrassant. On s'est embrassés deux fois, pourquoi agis-tu comme si on était mariés?"

"Je veux juste m'assurer que tu es bien, au 12. Que tu es bien avec Mellark…"

"Je ne me suis pas résolue à aller avec Peeta, si c'est ce que tu demandes. J'ai choisi de revenir au 12. J'ai choisi d'être avec Peeta. Tu as choisi de vivre au District 2, de travailler sur l'armement et tu n'as même jamais essayé de m'appeler."

"Alors tu aurais aimé que je sois retourné au 12? Tu étais attristée que je sois au 2?"

"Non, Gale! C'est ta vie. Nos vies se sont séparées, et je le vis très bien. Nous sommes des personnes différentes, Gale, et nous n'aurions pas fini ensemble de toute façon. Tu as besoin d'arrêter de faire de ça une histoire."

La vérité, c'est que j'étais plus soulagée que jamais quand j'ai su que Gale ne reviendrait pas au District 12. Je n'avais pas besoin de son feu, je le sais, et je ne sais pas pourquoi Gale a besoin d'en faire une grosse affaire. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Gale. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter et il continue de parler.

"Est-ce que tu dors avec lui?"

"Merde, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, Gale? Plus important encore, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça? Pourquoi je te le dirais? LAISSE-MOI SEULE, GALE! TU RENDS ÇA TELLEMENT DIFFICILE! ABRUTI!"

Mes poings sont crispés et je sens la colère circuler dans mon corps. Je voudrais le gifler; je voudrais lui crier à la figure et le rendre aussi courroucé que je le suis. Comment ose-t-il faire ça? Comme si, aujourd'hui, je n'en avais pas traversé assez, Gale doit commencer cette conversation inutile et me créer plus de problèmes.

Peeta revient du coin et se dirige vers moi, regardant Gale en chemin.

"Viens, allons-y."

Je me tourne pour suivre Peeta quand Gale prend de nouveau la parole.

"Assure-toi que Mellark prenne soin de toi, Katniss."

Nous nous figeons tous les deux, et j'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Peeta, cependant, me coupe.

"Je prends soin d'elle, Gale. Je le fais depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais détrompe-toi; Katniss prend elle-même soin d'elle aussi. Et elle prend soin de moi. C'est plus que ce que tu aurais pu jamais lui donner."

Avec ça, Peeta tourne sur ses talons, entoure mon épaule de son bras et m'emmène dans la voiture. Nous nous asseyons dans la voiture en silence, et montons dans le train de la même façon. On nous donne une chambre presque identique à celle de la dernière fois. Je m'assois sur le lit, la conversation avec Gale m'ayant épuisée. Peeta s'assoit à côté de moi.

"Ça t'a dérangée, ce que j'ai dit?"

"Non, Peeta. C'était parfait. J'aurais juste aimé que cela ne se soit pas passé comme ça. J'aurais aimé que Gale sache qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien eu entre nous. Je veux dire, il n'y avait même pas un "nous" pour commencer quelque chose entre lui et moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de gens fâchés après moi, ou fâchés tout court. Si Gale est dans ma vie, ce qui est son choix et le sien seulement, cela doit être en tant qu'ami et rien de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme ça."

Peeta frotte mon dos et embrasse mon front.

"Je pense que la guerre l'a aussi changé, Katniss. Peut-être que c'est sa façon de faire avec. Et je le comprends parfaitement de vouloir être avec toi. Cela ne veut néanmoins pas dire que j'aime ce qu'il t'a dit."

"Je sais, Peeta. Je voudrais juste rentrer à la maison et oublier tout ça."

Peeta me sourit et acquiesce de la tête.

"Ça me paraît bien."

**Voilàààà à bientôt j'espère ! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**L'auteure a fait une version "M Rated" de ce chapitre dans une histoire séparée, alors je me demandais si vous vouliez que je la traduise et que je l'incluse ****dans cette histoire où que j'en crée une autre exprès.**

**Voilà, sinon ce chapitre était un peu plus difficile à traduire, je trouve que j'ai fait assez vite cette fois ! **

**Il n'y a eu qu'une review au chapitre précédent ! **** Est-ce que vous pourrez faire mieux, cette fois ? **

Chapitre Dix-Huit.

Le voyage du retour semble être plus long que celui de l'aller pour le Capitole. Je me suis de nouveau endormie, et Peeta s'est hasardé à la voiture-bar pour nous avoir du chocolat chaud, quand je me réveille enfin. Je peux dire par la façon dont il raccourcit ses phrases et attarde son regard sur moi qu'il veut parler du fichier, ou au moins me poser une question dessus. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Évidemment nous savons tous les deux ce que je pense de l'absence de fichier pour Peeta, mais j'ai décidé de faire de mon mieux et suivre le conseil de Peeta. Cela ne s'est pas passé, cela ne va pas arriver, alors j'ai besoin de le repousser et ne pas le laisser m'envahir.

Quand je finis mon chocolat chaud je me lève pour regarder par la fenêtre du wagon. Tout ce que je vois sont des centaines d'arbres qui semblent voltiger, et je les fixe tellement longtemps qu'ils commencent à ressembler à des masses floues et vertes, à des traînées de peinture sur une toile. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir, et je vois un grand lac au loin. Je me tourne pour voir Peeta, toujours assis sur le lit avec sa tasse dans sa main.

"Je sais que tu veux parler de quelque chose, Peeta."

Il me sourit, timidement, et se lève pour me rejoindre à la fenêtre. Je m'adosse contre son épaule et il enroule son bras autour de mon épaule; comme d'habitude. Il sent toujours comme la boulangerie, même s'il n'a rien préparé depuis quelques jours.

"Je voudrais juste m'assurer que tu vas bien avec tout ça. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé, mais tu n'est jamais vraiment impatiente de dire ce que tu penses."

Il me sourit de nouveau, et je lui lance un petit sourire pour lui dire que je suis très bien.

"Tu sais que je déteste ce que Snow t'aurait fait…"

"Non, Katniss, je parlais de ton fichier -ce qu'ils allaient faire avec toi."

Je m'arrête une seconde et lève les yeux vers lui, pas vraiment sûre de comment transformer mes pensées en mots. Je m'éloigne de lui et prend un verre d'eau dans la petite salle de bain. Je défais mes cheveux et les retresse pour me donner quelque chose à faire. Peeta ne me suit pas, mais je peux sentir ma présence à côté de la porte. Je sors et reviens à la fenêtre, m'appuyant contre le verre lisse.

"Je ne sais pas, Peeta. C'est étrange d'y penser… je crois que je me sens juste…contaminée, d'une certaine manière."

"Tu sais que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi pour te sortir de là, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je sais, Peeta, mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Ils t'auraient tué." Il a l'air émotif à ce sujet. Pendant un moment je me demande si cela ne l'a pas plus affecté que moi. Ses yeux bleus sont brûlants, sa mâchoire contractée.

"Je sais Peeta; je sais que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi. Mais tu n'aurais pas pu, Snow s'en serait assuré. Je déteste le fait qu'il ait planifié ces choses, et je sais que toi aussi."

Il regarde le sol, puis lève les yeux vers moi. Il a l'air tellement affligé.

"J'aurais détesté ça, Peeta. Même si rien de tel ne s'est passé, je me sens toujours comme si, à un certain niveau. Je me sens vulgaire… juste de savoir que c'était si près."

"Je me sens affreusement mal, Katniss. Ils auraient pu me tuer, me torturer, faire n'importe quoi… mais de savoir qu'ils t'auraient fait ces choses… ça me met en colère plus que tout de savoir que je n'aurais rien pu y faire du tout."

"Mais ce n'est pas arrivé, Peeta. Je vais bien. Ça me donne un peu la chair de poule, mais je m'en remettrai. De savoir que cet horrible homme du Capitole m'aurait touchée…je veux dire, tu es le seul que…"

Je sens mes yeux s'agrandir, et je vois les yeux de Peeta briller un instant. Je me tend et sens tout mon sang monter dans mon visage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que m'enfuir de la situation, alors je me tourne aussi vite que je peux et prend refuge dans la salle de bain. Je ferme la porte et m'assois sur le sol, ma tête dans mes mains, mortifiée. Comment ai-je pu laisser glisser ça? Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment imaginé Peeta et moi, hum, dans cette situation. Je suppose que ce n'était pas vraiment une question, en fait. Je n'avais jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que Peeta. Plus je reste assise sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, plus je réalise que j'aurais été stupide d'en venir à une autre conclusion.

Qui d'autre que Peeta? Quand je pense à la façon dont il m'embrasse, même pendant les Jeux, c'était tellement différent. Et merveilleux. Je savais que la flamme dans mon ventre sur la plage de l'Expiation mènerait à quelque chose. Comment le contraire serait possible? Peeta et moi vivons ensemble; il partage mon lit chaque nuit et me tient jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Et puis merde. Il faut que je l'admette.

Ce n'est plus mon lit, c'est le nôtre. Le mien et celui de Peeta. Je ne devrais pas en avoir si peur. Enfin, je n'ai pas peur. J'ai juste…oui, peur, mais d'une façon nerveuse et inexpérimentée. J'entends Peeta toquer à la porte.

"Katniss, sors de là s'il te plaît."

Je me lève lentement, ouvre la porte, et me sens encore plus embarrassée quand je vois Peeta, un petit sourire sur son visage. Ses cheveux blonds pendent devant ses yeux, et la lumière subtile qui brille à la fenêtre fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur . Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si beau, juste maintenant? Je regarde maladroitement sur le côté et attends qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Katniss, ne te sens pas si humiliée."

Il dit ça avec un sourire sur son visage, et quand je lève les yeux vers lui je ne me souviens plus pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse. Je lui administre un petit sourire et je m'adosse contre son épaule pendant qu'il commence à doucement me frotter le dos.

"Tu es adorable."

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je lève les yeux vers lui, voulant tout à coup finir ce que je disais tout à l'heure.

"Je suis désolée! Je… je le pensais, tu sais."

"Tu n'as pas à…"

"Non, Peeta, je le dis, c'est tout. De penser que cela aurait pu m'arriver est vraiment dérangeant seulement parce que j'aurais voulu que ça soit toi. Je veux dire, tu dois déjà savoir… je tiens à toi, Peeta."

Son sourire est dans son regard maintenant, et il m'embrasse sur le front. Il commence à parler, doucement; je peux dire qu'il est un peu nerveux, par la façon dont il fait lentement rouler l'ourlet de mon t-shirt entre ses doigts.

"Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'étais si bouleversé, aussi, en plus du fait que je n'aurais pas pu t'aider. C'aurait été horrible de savoir que ce n'était pas moi."

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et il passe comme une éternité avant qu'il m'embrasse. C'est doux et merveilleux, ses bras forts autour de moi. C'est comme quand il m'avait embrassée la première fois depuis le retour au District 12. Je me redresse sur le bout de mes orteils pour être à la même hauteur, et j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je sens une de ses mains se glisser derrière mon cou et me tirer plus près.

Nous nous séparons pendant une fraction de seconde, prenons notre respiration, et nous embrassons de nouveau. Je me sens soupirer en lui, quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait avant et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'embrasse davantage quand je fais ça. Il est doux et ferme avec moi en même temps. C'est parfait.

Ses mains sont toujours sur l'ourlet de mon t-shirt, et quand nous nous séparons brièvement pour reprendre de nouveau notre souffle, il murmure mon nom.

"Katniss…"

"Tout va bien, Peeta."

Il ne pose pas de question cette fois, et mon t-shirt est lentement passé par-dessus ma tête et jeté au sol. Je la sens encore, la flamme dans mon ventre. Cette fois elle se propage jusqu'aux racines de mes cheveux, mes doigts, et le bout de mes orteils. La sensation enivrante de ses doigts est sur ma peau nue, envoyant des vagues d'un sentiment que je ne peux pas nommer dans tout mon corps. Peeta met ses lèvres sur mon cou, et ce bruit étrange sort immédiatement du fond de ma gorge. J'ai besoin qu'il soit plus près de moi, besoin plus que tout au monde.  
Je fais un petit pas en arrière, et il a l'air confus jusqu'à ce que j'attrape l'ourlet de sa chemise. Il réalise ce que je suis en train de faire et m'aide à s'en débarrasser. J'essaye de le toucher et de l'embrasser comme il le fait, et j'espère que je le fait bien parce que je suis désespérément ignorante à propos de ça. Je commence à avoir des crampes aux orteils à force de rester debout dessus, et à chaque fois que Peeta embrasse mon cou je sens mes genoux s'affaiblir.

Il semble le savoir, ce qui me stupéfie. Comment fait-il ça? C'est comme si nous étions une seule personne, ici et maintenant. Du fait de la petite taille de la pièce, quand Peeta fait un petit pas en arrière (m'emmenant avec lui), nous sommes déjà près du lit.

Il m'entraîne avec lui, et nous sommes maintenant assis ensemble sur le lit, toujours en s'embrassant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais j'en suis complètement satisfaite. C'est juste moi et Peeta. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux et ses mains glissent derrière mon dos.

Ses lèvres s'éloignent de nouveau des miennes en embrassent chaque parcelle de ma peau exposée. J'embrasse son nez et ses joues, puis place mes lèvres sur l'oreille de Peeta et l'embrasse tellement doucement que je ne suis même pas sûre que mes lèvres le touche. Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lentement entourer son lobe d'oreille avec mes lèvres. Il essaie de dire quelque chose mais cela reste coincé dans sa gorge, sortant comme une sorte de bruit étranglé.

Il enlève ses lèvres d'où elles étaient, juste au-dessus l'un de mes seins, et m'embrasse sur les lèvres, me tirant encore plus vers lui. Je suis en fait presque à cheval sur ses genoux, tous deux toujours assis au bout du lit. Je sens sa main aller de mes cheveux à ma taille puis sa jambe, posée sur ma cuisse. Il chuchote dans notre baiser,

"Katniss, si tu veux arrêter, dis-le."

"Peeta, c'est bon. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait." je lui murmure.

"Je t'aime."

"Je sais."

Sa main glisse vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse et je me sens comme sur le point de m'évanouir. Je me demande pourquoi ai-je attendu aussi longtemps pour ça. Je ne sais même pas ce que nous allons finir par faire. Allons-nous continuer… oh mon dieu il va me voir nue… ou ferons-nous d'autres choses…? Je ne sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne peux pas attendre, et je sais que c'est ce que je veux.

Son autre main fait glisser l'une des bretelles de mon soutien-gorge pendant qu'il embrasse mon épaule. Il embrasse de nouveau une ligne qui va de mon épaule jusqu'au dessus de ma poitrine, et sa main descend pour se poser contre ma poitrine. Encore une fois, quelque chose que je peux seulement décrire comme un gémissement sort de mes lèvres.  
Maintenant, Peeta est appuyé contre le mur du lit, et c'est évident que je suis à cheval sur lui maintenant. Sa main se déplace sur ma poitrine à nouveau, et je murmure son nom pour une raison dont je ne suis pas sûre. Ses deux mains descendent doucement pour caresser mes hanches et il m'embrasse sur le nez. Nos regards se croisent et je vois qu'il me demande quelque chose, qu'il me demande la permission.

Je lui réponds en lui plantant un baiser sur les lèvres et en murmurant, "Je te fais confiance, tu te souviens?"

Il me rend mon baiser en me tirant vers le bas par mes hanches et je pousse un soupir. Ok, maintenant je suis sûre que nous n'allons pas nous retenir. Je m'allonge sur lui, et j'entends un bruit qui vient du fond de sa gorge qui sonne comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Je sais que son emprise sur mes hanches laissera une trace, mais je m'en fiche. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et enroule un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Il me tourne et me couche sur le lit pour me surplomber, mon pied accroché autour de lui. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, et maintenant c'est à mon tour de laisser échapper un gémissement de ma gorge. Il recommence et je me sens comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer, je ne vois plus rien et je ne me rappelle plus de mon nom. Ce garçon est impossible. Il continue de m'embrasser et de murmurer mon nom. Par la proximité qu'il y a entre nous, je peux dire qu'il veut ça autant que je le veux. Je cherche à l'aveuglette la fermeture éclair de son pantalon quand une voix retentit à travers tout le train.

"District 12, cinq minutes."

Peeta et moi nous nous regardons et commençons à rire, parce que sinon je pense que j'aurais poussé des jurons, et je suis carrément sûre qu'il aurait en fait pleuré. Ses yeux bleus pétillent et son sourire me fait des frissons dans le dos. Son front tombe et repose sur mon épaule, il murmure: «Et merde». Je glousse un peu et il lève la tête, puis m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Il s'attarde sur mes lèvres pendant un moment, puis embrasse mon cou et s'arrête. Il pose son front sur le mien cette fois et soupire, me regardant dans les yeux avec le regard le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu.

Après quelques minutes Peeta se redresse et je fais de même. Il ne devrait y avoir que trois minutes avant d'atteindre le 12, alors j'attrape sa chemise et lui tend d'un air embarrassé, mais en souriant. Il me tend la mienne et dit, "Oh, désolé…" et fait un geste vers mon cou, qui, à ce que je vois, a une marque de ses lèvres. Mon regard revient vers lui et je lui dis,

"C'est rien." Nous rions de nouveau, et rajustons nos vêtement juste à temps pour sortir du train à la sonnerie. Nous nous prenons la main et marchons jusqu'à la maison, savourant le vert des bois et le bruit du vent dans les feuilles.

Haymitch est assis sur les escaliers devant sa maison, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il essaye de nous dire quelque chose, mais Peeta et moi continuons à marcher et entrons dans la maison. Quand la porte est fermée Peeta pose ses yeux sur moi, et nous jetons tous deux nos sacs par terre.

Nous ne sommes pas interrompus cette fois.

**Aloooors ? :D**


	19. Chapter 19 (Chp 18 Rated M)

**Bonjouuur ! :D (ou plutôt bonsoir ^^)**

**Voici le tant attendu chapitre 18 version « rated M » ! **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire par peur d'être « choqué(e) », cela n'affectera aucunement la compréhension de l'histoire ! En clair, vous pouvez sauter ce chapitre **

**Alors, avant de commencer, je voudrais faire quelques clarifications en répondant à certains commentaires.**

**Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire, celle qui l'a écrite est Katie Brown Eyes, je ne me« l'approprierai » donc jamais, et je ne la modifierai pas.**

**Bien sur, toutes critiques sont reçues, Katie lit les commentaires, tout comme moi ^^**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! :D et désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps, c'est qu'il faut le trouver, le moment pour traduire ! :D**

Chapitre Dix-Neuf (Chapitre 18 rated M, la suite)

Peeta et moi venons juste de rentrer chez nous au District 12, enfin loin des regards indiscrets du Capitole et de la rude réalité des vies que nous avons failli avoir. Je pose mon sac par terre en même temps que Peeta ferme la porte d'entrée et il veille bien à la verrouiller au cas où Haymitch décide de trébucher dessus.

Peeta lance son sac près du mien et fait un pas vers moi; je dois admettre que nous avons tous deux un air comique avec nos vêtements plissés. Je remarque que la chemise de Peeta est à l'envers, alors je ris et pointe du doigt l'étiquette qui sort. Peeta baisse les yeux et rit avec moi, puis élève son regard et me brûle avec ses yeux bleus.

"Oui, il faudrait que je l'arrange."

Il me sourit malicieusement, je crois même qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil, et passe sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Ce soir va être une très bonne soirée.

Je ris et saute pratiquement sur lui, mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrasse et me tient près de lui, en écho à notre précédente aventure dans le train il y a seulement quelques instants. Les papillons retournent dans mon estomac et je suis de retour là où j'étais, avide d'enlever les autres vêtements de Peeta. Je parcoure son torse de mes mains, commençant à enlever son pantalon, mais il saisit ma main et m'arrête avec un ferme baiser. "Attends," il murmure d'une voix rauque.

Avant que je puisse répondre, il me précipite dans ses bras et nous sommes dans ma chambre avant que je puisse me concentrer sur ce que je vois. Il me pose doucement, afin que je puisse rester sur le bout de mes orteils pour être à sa hauteur. Il effleure de sa main la ligne de ma taille. Le ciel s'assombrit, et dans la pénombre je peux parfaitement voir l'expression de Peeta. Il ne se met pas à faire des blagues comme avant. Ses yeux sont clairs et fixe; je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il veut que cela se passe parfaitement. Il veut que cela se passe vraiment bien, il veut faire et dire toutes les bonnes choses.

Peeta, mon parfait Peeta.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains, faisant de petits cercles sur la peau douce de mes joues avec ses pouces. Il embrasse mon front, puis mon nez, puis pose ses lèvres sur les miennes incroyablement doucement. Je ne fais rien; je reste debout et figée, mes yeux collés aux siens. Il enlève une main de mon visage et cherche ma tresse, qui est un peu éparpillée. Il sourit et me détache les cheveux. Ils sont plus courts, un peu plus bas que mes épaules.

Il coince ensuite une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et m'embrasse juste là. Il embrasse la marque sur mon cou, et je peux sentir son sourire sur ses lèvres. Il pose son regard sur moi et appuie son front contre le mien.

"Je t'aime Katniss."

"Je sais, Peeta."

Je l'embrasse, et il retourne la faveur, ses bras autour de moi. Ce n'est pas pressé, et ce n'est pas forcé. Chaque mouvement de sa part est lent et délibéré; c'est comme s'il avait tout prévu. Bien que, quand je regarde dans ses yeux, je vois aussi qu'il est nerveux. Je comprends qu'il le soit. Enlevez tout ce que nous avons traversé, et nous sommes toujours deux vierges. Je suis nerveuse aussi, mais je lui fais confiance. Je pensais ce que je disais dans le train.

Il me guide vers le lit, que je n'avais pas pris la peine de faire avant de partir, alors je m'allonge sur un tas de draps. Peeta me surplombe, et je me redresse sur mes coudes afin qu'il puisse retirer mon t-shirt plus facilement. C'est comme si nous étions au ralenti. Ses mains sont sur l'ourlet de ma chemise, je suis entourée par le coton vert, et puis je vois Peeta me sourire, son visage et ses taches de rousseur si près du mien. Le t-shirt est jeté sur le côté et oublié.

Il glisse un bras autour de mon dos afin de ne pas encore être complètement allongés, et la sensation de son toucher sur mon dos nu est irrésistible. Si ce simple contact me fait cela, à quoi d'autre devrais-je me préparer?

Je redresse un peu ma tête pour qu'il accède plus facilement à mon cou, qu'il embrasse jusqu'à ma poitrine. Tout ce que je peux faire est prendre une grande respiration et juste...être. Je sens la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge poussée sur le côté, puis les lèvres de Peeta à la place. Il murmure,

"Dis-le-moi si tu veux arrêter."

Je fais non de la tête, pleinement consciente qu'il ne m'a pas vue. J'ai peur de comment serait ma voix si je parlais. Il m'embrasse le long de ma clavicule jusqu'à l'autre bretelle, et puis fais glisser aussi celle-là. Sa main arrive dans mon dos et trouve l'attache. Puis il lève les yeux vers moi, alors je lève ma tête afin que nos regards se croisent. Il demande d'une voix prudente,

"C'est bon?"

J'acquiesce, et puis embrasse son nez pour le rassurer. Il m'embrasse, puis (de nouveau d'un ralenti agonisant) défais l'attache et fait glisser le petit morceau de tissu de mon corps. Je suis très consciente de mon espèce de peau-patchwork; les taches faites par les greffes des peaux et mes cicatrices. Je vois que Peeta essaye de ne pas les fixer, je le regarde et il me regarde.

"Katniss..."

Il se penche et m'embrasse sur les lèvres, brièvement et pour me dire que je ne devrais pas avoir peur ou avoir honte. Je vois aussi les marques sur son corps… nous concordons. Il m'embrasse encore, puis ses lèvres descendent dans mon cou et m'embrasse juste entre les seins. Puis elles se déplacent, embrassant ma peau que personne d'autre, même pas la lumière du soleil, n'a jamais vue. Je sens mes muscles se tendre, mais d'une façon exaltante. Je prends mon souffle et le laisse sortir un peu plus fort que ce que j'avais prévu. Je soupire de nouveau et murmure,

"Peeta, s'il te plait…"

Il lève les yeux vers moi, un peu inquiet, mais je l'embrasse afin qu'il sache que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

"C'est à toi."

J'embrasse son nez, son oreille et son cou. Il me tient plus près de lui avec un bras, et se soutiens avec l'autre. J'approche mon visage vers lui et fais glisser ses cheveux blonds entre mes doigts, l'embrassant à nouveau. J'essaie de me redresser, afin de rester sur les genoux de Peeta alors qu'il s'assoit sur ses jambes, une main posée sur ma cuisse et utilisant l'ourlet de mon pantalon pour me tenir, alors que j'accroche mon talon autour de sa hanche.

J'embrasse son torse, comme nous faisions la nuit où j'ai eu un cauchemar. J'embrasse chaque brûlure et cicatrice que je vois, prenant soin de prolonger chaque baiser afin que mon nez ou le bout de ma langue touchent parfois sa peau. Je sens son torse se monter et descendre à chaque caresse, et je peux le sentir trembler. Je sens la proximité entre nous que j'ai sentie dans le train. Je fais de nouveau glisser mes mains sur son torse, et j'embrasse ses bras J'embrasse ses lèvres, si douces et sucrées, au goût de cannelle. Il se lève vers moi de nouveau et embrasse mon cou, frôlant mon sein de son pouce et tenant toujours l'ourlet de mon pantalon. Je soupire dans ma gorge et un son doux en sort, un que je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire. Peeta m'embrasse plus fort quand il m'entend, et me tire plus près de lui. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche, je sens ses dents mordre doucement la peau de mon cou. Il respire pesamment, dorénavant.

"Katniss… tu veux… tu es sûre…?"

Je l'embrasse pour l'empêcher de poser plus de questions. Je baisse mes mains sur la ceinture de son pantalon, défaisant le bouton et ouvrant la fermeture éclair. Au début il bouge à mon toucher, puis il s'arrête et refais ce même son, comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

"Katniss… oh…mon…dieu…"

J'en finis avec la fermeture éclair, et Peeta saisis rapidement ma taille et me retourne afin que nous soyons de nouveau allongés sur le lit, et cette fois je suis complètement sur mon dos, le corps de Peeta pressé sur le mien. Il m'embrasse comme jamais il ne m'avais embrassée avant. Nous nous embrassons, et ses mains parcourent tout mon corps. Sa main trouve ma cuisse et il l'attire vers lui, et j'accroche de nouveau mon talon autour de sa hanche. Il se serre contre moi et nous soupirons en même temps, toujours en train de s'embrasser. Je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine à un rythme inhumain. Je redescends, en tirant sur son pantalon. Nous arrivons tous les deux à l'enlever, et maintenant je peux clairement voir à quel point Peeta en est excité. Avant même que je puisse atteindre son boxer, il déboutonne mon propre jean, s'appuyant d'abord sur moi et embrassant mon menton. Il me demande encore,

"Tu es sûre? Je veux dire, es-tu certaine? Je m'arrête Katniss, si tu en as besoin."

"Merde Peeta, si tu t'arrêtes je te tue." je murmure en l'embrassant.

"Merci dieu. Je meurs ici."

Nos deux visages se fendent en un sourire. Il me rend mon baiser et arrive à mon abdomen, et je remarque qu'il caresse de son pouce les restes de mes cicatrices de lames de rasoir. Mon pantalon est déboutonné et ma fermeture éclair ouverte; je me redresse sur mes coudes et il l'enlève d'un mouvement fluide, en continuant de m'embrasser. Quand je n'ai plus mon pantalon il presse de nouveau son corps contre le mien, conscient que nous sommes tellement, tellement proches. Ses mains glissent sur mon ventre et mes cuisses, et je crois que je vais mourir s'il attend plus longtemps. J'ai besoin qu'il soit près de moi, le plus près possible.

Nous enlevons ensemble les vêtements qui nous restent et ce n'est que moi et Peeta, peau contre peau et rien d'autre. Peeta me surplombe, me regardant dans les yeux et nous nous arrêtons tous deux un instant. Pendant un moment nous sommes silencieux, suant et sentant la chaleur émanant l'un de l'autre. Il embrasse mon cou et murmure, "Katniss Everdeen. Tu es tellement belle. Chaque simple partie de toi. Katniss, ma parfaite, magnifique, Katniss…"

Il m'embrasse à chaque mot qu'il prononce. Je lui réponds dans un murmure,

"Peeta, c'est réel. C'est tellement réel. J'ai besoin de toi, d'accord? Merde Peeta Mellark, tu es tellement…"

Je l'embrasse.

"…tu es tout pour moi."

Il m'embrasse encore, puis plonge son regard dans le mien quand il dit,

"Dis-le moi si je te fais mal, d'accord? Je ne veux pas te faire mal… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'aime. Je t'aime."

Je hoche la tête, et je fais de mon mieux pour supporter le poids de Peeta sur moi. Avant que je sache ce qu'il se passe, quand Peeta presse ses lèvres sur les miennes je sens une petite pression et je ne fais rien d'autre. Je tressaille, et il le remarque. On pourrait penser, par le regard qu'il a sur son visage, qu'il vient de me tuer.

"Katniss? Tu…"

"Je vais très bien Peeta. Ne bouge pas pendant juste une seconde." Nous attendons, et une part de la pression s'en va, et la sensation rude est complètement partie. Je regarde Peeta et hoche la tête, et il m'embrasse de nouveau, en bougeant si lentement que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il bouge. J'essaye à nouveau de bouger mes hanches. Cela donne à Peeta plus d'encouragement, et je le sens entrer et sortir à un rythme lent afin que nous puissions nous habituer à cette sensation. C'est extraordinaire, complètement, merveilleusement fantastique. Je me sens comme si je brûlais de l'intérieur, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je fais pivoter mes hanches, Peeta s'enfonce un peu plus profondément, et je jure que je suis en train de mourir. Il n'y a pas d'autre hypothèse. Tous ces merveilleux et intimes sentiments vont me tuer. Je m'étouffe presque en disant,

"Peeta…"

Je le sens saisir ma hanche avec une main et mes cheveux avec l'autre. Il appuie son front contre le mien, sa bouche légèrement ouverte et ses yeux fermés. Je le sens trembler.

"K-Katniss… pu...tain…"

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu jurer avant, à part l'occasionnel "merde", alors je suis un peu surprise. Étonnamment, d'une bonne façon. Je ne sais pas si je dois être plus surprise par combien cette sensation est exaltante, ou combien elle l'est pour Peeta. Nous enchevêtrons nos lèvres ensemble, et il remue de nouveau dans et hors de moi à un rythme légèrement plus rapide. Nous sommes enchevêtrés, nos lèvres, nos membres, nos cheveux...Je ne sais plus qui est qui désormais. Chaque seconde est une nouvelle sensation, et juste au moment où je me dis qu'il est impossible de se sentir mieux, je suis entourée par un tout nouveau niveau de sensations ardentes, passionnées, excitantes. Je sens littéralement l'amour que Peeta a pour moi; il me dit des choses sans prononcer un mot. J'essaye d'abord de me taire, étouffant mes jurons et les murmures de son nom. De temps en temps Peeta pousse un grognement, pince la peau de mon cou, toujours en m'embrassant, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive absolument reprendre de l'air dans ses poumons.

Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être plus près, mais il saisis ma hanche et me tire encore plus fort vers lui. Cette fois je n'arrive pas à me taire, je m'agrippe à son dos et crie presque "Peeta…!."

D'autres bruits sortent de ma bouche, parfois des mots que je ne connais même pas. Je sens les battements de cœur de Peeta s'amplifier, je sens sa lourde respiration dans mon oreille et ses murmures étranglés, "Katniss… oh…K-Katniss…"

C'est comme s'il avait oublié comment parler, et tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est mon nom.

Il va plus vitesse, toujours doucement, et je me sens comme sur le point d'exploser. Il se déplace d'un demi-millimètre et je la sens, l'explosion dans mon estomac, et je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Ça me frappe sans cesse, chaque vague plus forte que la précédente jusqu'à ce que je la sente dans mes orteils, les racines de mes cheveux; je la sens dans mes dents, bordel de m…

Je me cramponne à Peeta comme à la vie, et j'abandonne ma tentative de me contenir, car maintenant c'est tout simplement impossible. Je saisis ses cheveux; je crois que je griffe son dos… Des gémissements sortent de ma gorge, plus aigus qu'avant… Je dois dire son nom cinquante fois, je sens Peeta bouger plus vite et je l'entends dire mon nom plus fort dans mon oreille. Je sais qu'il est là où je suis, lui aussi.

Je suis sûre que tout le District 12 nous entend, je sais que même le Capitole peut nous entendre… J'espère que le District 2 peut nous entendre aussi.

"Peeta…Peeta…. Oh, Peeta! Merde, pu-putain, P-Peeta…!"

Ma bouche s'ouvre encore pour dire son nom, mettez ce moment final où j'ai des étoiles dans les yeux et je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, ma bouche est ouverte et incapable de même murmurer son nom. Je suis ravie de tous mes sens, mais je sens Peeta me saisir et enfouir son visage au creux de mon cou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le monde s'installe autour de nous, les étoiles sont pâles, et chaque souffle que nous lâchons est comme un écho dans le silence. Il est toujours au-dessus de moi, essayant de se soutenir. Je ne vois pas comment il y arrive; je n'arrive presque pas à cligner des yeux. Il se laisse aller et pose tout son corps contre le mien, son front contre le mien. Nous partageons un sourire et un petit rire. Je le sens doucement embrasser mon front avant de glisser à côté de moi. Je soupire en sentant son poids partir, et je me sens si petite. Je me tourne de son côté, accrochant mon talon autour de lui à nouveau et je m'installe dans son torse.

Il enlève mes cheveux de mon visage suant, je relève ma tête et nos regards se croisent. Nous nous embrassons sur les lèvres, chacun tenant l'autre, mais pas désespérément comme avant.

"Katniss… Je…"

"Oui, je sais."

Nous partageons un autre rire, et je me recroqueville contre lui, épuisée. Je suis heureuse. Non, plus que ça. J'ai Peeta, il m'a moi, et chacun a l'autre. Et, vous savez quoi? C'est assez.


	20. Chapter 20

**J'ai pas mis trop de temps à traduire ce chapitre **

**Contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu, maintenant voici la suite !**

Chapitre Vingt.

Je me retourne, enchevêtrée dans les couvertures du lit. Je respire profondément sans ouvrir mes yeux, et je sais que c'est le matin, avec l'air frais et la chaleur du soleil sur mon épaule nue.

J'ouvre mes yeux et je vois Peeta en train de me regarder, ses tâches de rousseur encore plus proéminentes dans l'éclatante lumière du soleil et son sourire plus grand que jamais. Il se penche et embrasse mon front, emmêlant mes cheveux dans ses doigts.

"Quelle heure est-il?"

Peeta baille avant de répondre.

"Presque dix heures. Il faut que je…"

"Peeta Mellark, ne pense même pas à aller à cette foutue boulangerie aujourd'hui."

Il me sourit et rit, se rapprochant de moi et me serrant contre lui en me prenant par la taille.

"J'allais dire qu'il faut que j'aille faire du thé. Crois-moi; je ne vais nulle part aujourd'hui."

Il m'embrasse sur les lèvres, fermement et doucement. J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou et accroche un de mes talons autour de lui, essayant de me rapprocher de lui le plus possible. Je me rappelle la nuit dernière.

Donc, Peeta et moi avons eu une relation sexuelle. Je refuse d'utiliser le terme "faire l'amour"; ça sonne trop enfantin, quelque chose qu'un adolescent immature dirait. C'était la chose la plus incroyable dont j'ai eu l'expérience, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment cela pourrait être mieux. Peeta a été parfait. Il m'a embrassée à tous les bons endroits, a dit toutes les bonnes choses, et ça ne m'a pas fait mal comme on me l'avait dit. Enfin, au début il y avait une espèce de pression inconfortable, mais Peeta s'est assuré de me demander environ une centaine de fois si j'étais bien. Quelle question! Bien sûr que je l'étais.

Je me rappelle la façon dont ses yeux bleus ont plongé dans mes yeux gris, et combien la sensation de son corps sur le mien était merveilleuse. J'ai complètement baissé ma garde. Il m'a embrassée, m'a touchée, était en moi, et je voulais que ça se passe comme ça. Je me rappelle avoir dit son nom sans cesse, parfois sans en être consciente. À la fin j'ai senti le nœud dans mon estomac exploser, et pendant une seconde j'ai eu peur que Haymitch nous entende. Cette inquiétude a vite disparu, et je me suis surprise à ne pas me soucier de ce que Panem entendrait.

Je regarde Peeta, tous sourires. Tout ce que je voudrais pour le reste de ma vie, c'est rester dans ce lit avec Peeta. Il me sourit en retour.

"Comment es-tu devenu aussi bon à ça? Et tu n'as pas intérêt à dire que tu as eu beaucoup de pratique."

Peeta sourit, "Et bien, j'ai juste pensé à ça pendant, disons, les seize années passées."

Je rougis, trouvant difficile de croire que Peeta avait ces sortes de pensées à propos de moi. Je veux dire, j'ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie couverte de crasse et avec la sociabilité d'une pierre.

Il écarte mes pensées avec un baiser, et pose ses mains sur la courbe de ma taille.

"Oh Katniss, tu n'as toujours pas idée de l'effet que tu peux avoir. Je devrais te poser la même question."

Je rougis de nouveau et tente de cacher mon visage dans son épaule, et Peeta répond en frottant mon dos et en riant doucement. Je secoue ma tête.

"On est vraiment en train de débattre sur qui est le meilleur à ça?"

"Et bien, Miss Everdeen, je pense savoir comment le décider une bonne fois pour toutes."

Peeta me fait un regard qui, je pense, est supposé être séduisant, mais cela me fait rire parce qu'il a l'air plus adorable que tout au monde. Il répond à mon rire en embrassant chaque partie de mon visage pendant que je continue de rire, et il me rapproche de lui en me tirant par la taille. Il met ses lèvres derrière mon oreille, et la sensation de son souffle chaud sur ma peau me fait soupirer.

"Sérieusement, Peeta, si bon à ça…"

"Tu sais..," commence Peeta, m'embrassant toujours dans le cou,

"Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais t'aimer plus que je ne t'aimais déjà, mais si c'est possible je crois que je t'aime plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimée."

Je lui rends son baiser, trouvant cet endroit derrière son oreille qui avait déjà engendré des réponses positives de sa part antérieurement.

"Katniss…"

Il place son corps au-dessus de moi, et nous sommes peau contre peau de nouveau. Il m'embrasse plus fort et je sens sa main caresser ma jambe et saisir ma cuisse, la tirant pour que ma cheville s'accroche à sa hanche. Il embrasse de nouveau mon cou et un gémissement sort de ma gorge, quand nous entendons quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Nous l'ignorons et continuons de nous embrasser, mais le bruit continue, plus sonore à chaque coup frappé à la porte. Finalement, Peeta se décide à décoller ses lèvres des miennes.

"Qui que ce soit, je jure que je vais le tuer si il toque encore une fois."

Immédiatement après, un autre coup bruyant sonne à travers la maison, et le regard sur le visage de Peeta est presque comique.

Puis nous entendons, "Hey! Gamin! Geai Moqueur! Quel genre de voisins êtes-vous, vous ne venez même pas saluer votre vieil ami Haymitch?"

Les yeux de Peeta rencontrent les miens et je dis, "Oh. mon. Dieu."

Peeta soupire et plante un baiser sur ma clavicule, puis, malheureusement, se lève et enfile un pantalon qui traînait sur le sol. Il marche vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre, et crie,

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Haymitch?"

"Je veux juste dire bonjour, les enfants! Où est le Geai Moqueur?"

Peeta se tourne pour me regarder et hausse les épaules. Je sais que la seule façon de faire partir Haymitch est de lui donner ce qu'il veut, alors j'enfile le t-shirt de Peeta et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre. Haymitch se tient dans mon jardin, tenant une bouteille à moitié pleine d'alcool et levant les yeux à la fenêtre. Il n'a même pas de chaussures, et sa chaussure n'est boutonnée qu'à moitié.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?!"

Haymitch prend une lampée de sa bouteille.

"Ai-je interrompu quelque chose? Oh non, j'ai vraiment interrompu quelque chose! Tu as fini par t'y mettre, hein mon gars? Il était vraiment temps!"

"Ferme-la Haymitch!" je crie, horrifiée par l'hypothèse que tout le District l'entende hurler.

"Oh, elle est toujours un peu irritable! Je crois que tu devrais un peu la relancer, si tu vois ce que je..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase parce qu'il tombe par terre, à cause de la brosse à cheveux que je viens de lui jeter.

"Ne me fais pas chercher mon arc!"

Haymitch se relève et s'enlève un peu de saleté sur ses habits, avale une autre gorgée et fais un geste à Peeta.

"Bonne chance avec cette charmante demoiselle!"

Il se tourne et s'en va, et puis je claque la fenêtre. Je me tourne vers Peeta et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine, plus en colère contre Haymitch que je ne l'ai jamais été. Peeta me sourit et me serre contre lui, et je pose ma tête contre son torse.

"Je suis totalement d'accord pour que tu lui tire dessus, au fait."

Nous rions et je l'embrasse, réjouie que nous soyons allés si loin. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être si heureuse, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que Peeta me revienne après son conditionnement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je redeviendrais normale, pour être honnête. Je lève les yeux vers lui et vois son sourire, sens sa peau contre la mienne et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir Peeta. Je pense à tout à l'heure, quand je me suis réveillée et ai vu son sourire, ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Nous revenons dans le lit, en se serrant tout simplement l'un contre l'autre, et je pense au fait que je suis invraisemblablement heureuse que ça soit Peeta, et pas Gale, qui est allongé à côté de moi. Je le regarde et vois l'espoir d'un meilleur futur, je vois le garçon des pains. Le Capitole ne pouvait pas me l'enlever. Personne ne le pouvait. Je l'aime, et je le sais, et je veux qu'il le sache. Cet homme incroyable, affable et merveilleux mérite de savoir ce que je ressens pour lui, après tout ce que nous avons traversé et après tous les doutes qu'il a eu.

"Peeta?"

"Mmmhh?"

Il se tourne pour me regarder.

"Je t'aime, tu sais."

Il sourit lentement, et je sens mes joues se réchauffer. Mais je ne dévie pas mon regard. Il ne pas tout de suite quelque chose, alors je dis quelque chose d'autre.

"Et pas seulement à cause de la nuit dernière. Je t'aime vraiment, Peeta. Je sais que je ne le dis pas assez mais je t'aime." Je vois sa pomme d'Adam remuer de haut en bas, et tripoter silencieusement des mèches de mes cheveux entre ses doigts, puis il trace chaque ligne de mon visage comme s'il essayait de me mémoriser. Il se penche et embrasse doucement mes lèvres, puis murmure,

"Katniss…"

Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi, et chuchote,

"Tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel?"

Et je lui dis, "réel."

**Hahahaaaa :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucouuuuu :D**

**Je suis troooop désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps ! J'vous jure ! :/ Mai maintenant voici le nouveau chapitre ! Super long ! :D Bonne lecture ! J'vous aime !**

Chapitre Vingt-et-un.

"Peeta, il faut que tu défasses ton sac. On est à la maison depuis deux mois."

Je suis en train de tresser mes cheveux, et Peeta brosse ses dents dans la salle de bain. D'habitude je m'en fiche de ce genre de choses, mais le sac de Peeta n'a pas bougé une seule fois en huit semaines. Buttercup a commencé à dormir dessus, pensant que c'est un nouvel élément du décor.

"Je vais le faire d'accord? C'est juste que je suis vraiment occupé avec la boulangerie et tout."

"Tu as passé la moitié de la journée d'hier au lit."

"Oui, mais tu y étais aussi, tu te souviens?"

Son visage apparaît derrière la porte et il me regarde d'un air malicieux, alors je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui, alors tu peux le faire maintenant."

Peeta sort de la salle de bain, revêtant son pyjama habituel. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, se penche et effleure de ses lèvres le creux de mon cou.

"J'avais en quelque sorte un plan pour ce soir…"

"Peeta!"

"Ok, ok…je vais ranger."

Il se décide enfin, se lève et me sourit avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller chercher son sac. Je lui rends son sourire et finis de me coiffer, me rasseyant sur le lit et parcourant notre livre. Nous avons ajouté des photos de presque tout le monde, et nous avons presque fini d'écrire. Nous avons réussi à dessoûler Haymitch assez longtemps pour qu'il écrive son expérience de ses propres Jeux, et il a décrit l'ensemble de ses tributs afin que Peeta les dessine. La page de Prim est finie; j'ai noté tout ce que je pouvais en une après-midi. Chaque souvenir d'enfance et les histoires presque oubliées ont été couchés sur le papier, et ça a servi comme un processus guérisseur. Peeta a mis aussi sa famille dans le livre, mais pas encore sa mère.

Nous avons la photo de mariage de mes parents et une photo du fils de Finnick et Annie, qui est exactement comme son père. Peeta et moi lui avons tous deux parlé au téléphone l'autre jour, et à Johanna aussi. Nous leur avons parlé du livre and Johanna a proposé de prendre le train et de poser afin que Peeta la dessine en personne; j'ai évidemment refusé, inflexible, et je bafouillais des mots pendant que Peeta riait. Puis elle a demandé si nous avions "déjà couché ensemble"… la connexion s'est mystérieusement coupée avant que nous puissions répondre.  
Peeta et moi n'avons pas encore mis nos expériences par écrit. Parfois, comme la fois où Peeta a eu un épisode la semaine dernière, il écrit quel était le sujet du souvenir ou de l'hallucination.

Je pose le livre sur ma commode juste au moment où Peeta revient dans la chambre, son sac (entièrement recouvert de poils de chat) dans ses mains. Il s'assoit sur une chaise près de lui et l'ouvre, mettant divers vêtements sur le lit. Ensuite, il place un pantalon dans le placard, et sort la boîte métallique que César nous a donnée, celle avec tous nos films.

Il la tient dans ses mains, levant les yeux vers moi et je sais ce qu'il pense: que devrait-on faire avec ces films?

Il s'assoit au bout du lit et je le rejoins pendant qu'il ouvre le couvercle et regarde à l'intérieur.

"Il n'y a que des films?"

"Ouais, ce sont ces disques du Capitole. Mais il n'y a pas d'étiquette dessus."

J'en prends un entre mes mains et l'inspecte en le faisant tourner. Chaque disque n'est pas plus grand que la paume de ma main. Peeta avait raison, je ne vois aucune écriture. Je plisse mes yeux pour en être sûre, mais tout ce que je vois est mon reflet.

Nous nous regardons l'un l'autre, la présence pesante des films dans nos mains.

"Est-ce qu'on devrait les regarder? Je veux dire, juste pour savoir ce que c'est."

"Je ne sais pas, Peeta. On l'a déjà vécu; je ne me sens pas capable de traverser ça de nouveau. Je ne veux absolument pas regarder les Jeux."

"Je ne parle pas des Jeux; je te parle des choses autour… je pensais que Prim pourrait être dessus. Peut-être mes frères, aussi."

Maintenant je comprends. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens à l'idée de revoir Prim, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que Peeta veuille revoir ses frères. Et puis, cela pourrait aussi l'aider avec ses questions "réel ou pas réel". Je présume que ces films ne sont pas faussés, et je le saurais s'ils l'étaient de toute façon. Je regarde Peeta et acquiesce.

"Je les regarderai avec toi si tu veux."

Nous descendons les escaliers et Peeta place tous les disques dans une sorte de machine rotative fixée à ma télévision, alors en appuyant seulement sur un bouton, le disque change. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée, mais ça n'a pas l'air très compliqué.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le sol, plus près de la télé que d'habitude afin de pouvoir contrôler les différents disques. Je sens que nous sommes tous deux nerveux. Je serre mes genoux contre ma poitrine et m'adosse contre le canapé tandis que Peeta est à côté de moi, tenant ma main et avec un calme décevant sur son visage.

Nous appuyons sur le bouton "play", est la première image est des Jeux. Ce ne sont que les bois, mais nous les reconnaissons. La scène de la cave apparaît, et nous nous regardons nous embrasser pour la première fois avant de pouvoir vraiment réagir. Peeta presse le bouton sur la télé et murmure, "Euh, c'est assez gênant."

La scène suivante montre divers séquences de Peeta et moi en interviews, et quelques scènes de la Tournée de la Victoire. Nous voyons l'interview où Peeta dit que nous sommes mariés et que je suis enceinte.

"On peut se débarrasser de celle-là."

Peeta acquiesce, et presse de nouveau le bouton. Cette fois on voit le District 12, la Moisson et les visages des gens que je sais que je ne reverrai jamais. Il y a aussi une vidéo de derrière ma vieille maison dans la Veine; Prim et moi marchant vers la ville pour la Moisson. Je ne savais pas qu'ils filmaient ça, mais je ne suis pas surprise non plus. À la vue de Prim je me tends et Peeta serre ma main, mais je suis bien. Je me vois dire quelque chose et Prim sourit, ce qui me calme d'une façon dont je ne m'étais pas attendue.

Puis c'est moi et Cinna, et je tourne sur la scène et me transforme en Geai Moqueur. Nous nous arrêtons tous les deux et fixons la robe qui s'enflamme et se transforme, ce qui me coupe toujours le souffle.

"On garde celle-là, pour Cinna."

Nous passons par d'autres images; l'Expiation, là où Peeta pose le plus de questions. Ce sont toutes des "réel ou pas réel", et sont faciles à répondre. Peeta a une bonne idée de la vérité, mais omet parfois certains détails. Nous voyons Johanna, Finnick, Beetee, et quelques séquences aériennes du District 13. Il y a le mariage de Finnick et Annie et Prim et moi en train de danser. Nous gardons aussi celle-là. Ça passe brusquement à la première fois que Peeta m'aie vue après qu'il ait été sauvé du Capitole, on le voit se précipiter sur moi et entourer mon cou de ses mains. Cette fois c'est moi qui me penche et écrase le bouton. Je vois dans les yeux de Peeta qu'il en est déchiré, alors il m'embrasse et dit qu'il est désolé une demi-douzaine de fois. Je le laisse faire, lui disant que ce n'est pas sa faute. Il a l'air d'aller mieux après un moment, même si je pense qu'il va en reparler plus tard. Nous continuons à regarder les vidéos.

Puis on voit les bois du 12, juste à côté de la Veine, avant que ça soit brûlé. C'est le dernier disque, c'est écrit en bas de l'écran, et au début je ne sais pas de quelle scène il s'agit. Puis je vois Gale et moi en dehors de la Veine, Gale s'avance et dit quelque chose, et m'embrasse. Peeta et moi ne bougeons pas, figés par terre pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Puis l'écran montre Gale fouetté, moi me jetant devant lui et fouettée à mon tour, et le ramenant d'urgence chez moi. La caméra zoome par la fenêtre de ma cuisine et nous me regardons embrasser Gale sur les lèvres, visiblement bouleversée. Je fais un mouvement pour l'arrêter, mais Peeta est sur ses pieds plus vite que moi et éteint la télé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je me lève et lui fais face. Il me regarde avec tant de tristesse dans ses yeux que cela me tue presque. Je me disais qu'il pourrait être troublé, mais là c'est plus sérieux que ce que je pensais. Je m'attendais à avoir à le rassurer, répéter pour la millionième fois que Gale ne signifie rien pour moi, mais le ton de la conversation change quand Peeta prend la parole.

"Tu m'as menti."

J'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la ferme rapidement. Qu'a-t-il dit? Ça me frappe… Peeta est en fait en colère contre moi. Je vois ses muscles se raidir et sa mâchoire se contracter. Je suis surprise et inquiète.

"Qu'est-ce que tu…?"

Il m'interrompt en faisant un geste vers la télé et en me criant presque dessus.

"Tu as menti à propos d'embrasser Gale, Katniss! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Il y a des mois, quand on mangeait dans la cuisine le jour après mon retour du Capitole? Je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà embrassé Gale. Tu as dit pas réel."

Je reste là en silence, me remémorant exactement de quoi il parle. Je lui ai dit pas réel. Je ne voyais pas… ça ne signifiait rien, c'est Gale qui a pris l'initiative et le second baiser était parce que je pensais qu'il mourait, j'ai paniqué… je ne voyais pas le besoin d'en affoler Peeta.

"Peeta, je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça…" je commence, essayant de garder ma voix calme. Je suis inquiète, mais aussi frustrée de toujours avoir à me justifier sans cesse.

"Tu m'as menti!" Je vois la colère dans ses yeux. Il est triste et frustré, et une part de moi me dit que tout ça n'est pas simplement à propos de Gale. Peeta me contourne et va dans la cuisine, saisissant vertement un verre d'eau et le vidant en une gorgée. Je le suis, faisant toujours attention à garder mon ton calme.

"Sur quoi d'autre me mens-tu, Katniss? Combien de fois je t'ai demandé "réel ou pas réel", et tu a modifié le passé comme si ce n'était pas important?"

"Peeta, arrête! C'était juste cette fois! C'était il y a si longtemps, je ne voulais pas parler de Gale ou de quoi que ce soit qui nous soit arrivé."

Peeta s'avance de nouveau, nous sommes plus proches maintenant. Il ne hurle pas, mais la sévérité dans sa voix est évidente.

"Que s'est-il passé entre vous, alors, est-ce que vous êtes sortis ensemble! Vous avez couché ensemble?"

Maintenant il m'énerve. J'ai l'impression d'être interrogée, je lui ai juste dit la vérité et ça ne semble pas être assez.

"Bien sûr que non! Je te le dis, il n'y a rien eu! Gale m'a embrassée; je ne pouvais rien y faire!"

"Ouais, on voit vraiment qu'il contrôlait la situation quand il était presque mort sur la table de la cuisine!"

"Je pensais qu'il allait mourir, j'étais…"

"Oh, tu t'es sentie mal pour lui? C'est pour ça que tu es avec moi aussi? Tu te sens mal pour moi, Katniss, avec mes épisodes et cette foutue chose?"

Il pointe du doigt sa prothèse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de ça. J'ai tout dit; j'ai dit à Peeta tout ce que je pouvais à propos de ça. Nous nous fixons simplement l'un l'autre pendant un moment, le torse de Peeta se soulevant avec force. Je prends la parole après un moment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Peeta? Je suis désolée!"

"Tu as toujours menti, Katniss. Je croyais que nous nous étions promis de ne jamais faire ça?"

"Je te dis la vérité maintenant, Peeta! Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai juste répondu… Peeta, tu sais que Gale n'est rien…!"

"Et comment je le sais, parce que tu me l'as dit?"

Nous nous arrêtons encore une fois, puis Peeta tourne sur ses talons et avant que je sache ce qu'il fait il a enfilé ses chaussures et sa veste, et ouvre la porte. Je me précipite et bloque la poignée de la porte.

"Tu ne peux pas juste partir…Merde Peeta, tu dramatises, là!"

Sa voix chute, et les mots suivants sont comme des murmures tranchants.

"C'était toujours Gale, n'est-ce pas? Il a toujours été ton premier choix. Tu m'as remarqué seulement à cause des Jeux, Katniss. Ça a pris une nation entière pour te forcer à m'embrasser."

Je lève les yeux vers son visage, la panique s'installant. D'un côté, il a raison. Mais les Jeux n'ont aucune importance, ça a toujours été lui, il est le garçon des pains…

"Et pourquoi resterais-tu avec moi, de toute façon? On a tous les deux vu cette vidéo de moi en train de t'étrangler. Pourquoi serais-tu là sauf par pitié ou par manque d'options?"

"Peeta…"

"Arrête, Katniss."

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et ce qu'il vient de me dire me heurte. Je sais que Gale n'est rien, mais à quoi cela ressemble-t-il pour Peeta? J'étais d'abord amie avec Gale, je n'ai jamais parlé à Peeta avant la Moisson. Je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse avec le faux mariage, ou n'importe quelle publicité. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas… ça m'a juste pris longtemps pour m'en rendre compte. Ça serait arrivé de toute façon, c'est certain….

Il a été capturé, tout ce qu'il savait a été déchiré, remis dans le mauvais ordre, il est hanté par de faux souvenirs.

Ce que Peeta vient de dire à propos de cette vidéo où il m'attaque, sa fausse jambe… Ça me frappe tout d'un coup. Je regarde ses yeux bleus et vois la douleur. J'étais tellement occupée à penser à Peeta, si gentil et doux et bon que je n'ai jamais pensé à ce qu'il pensait de lui-même.

Ça me tue, ça me tue vraiment de réaliser que Peeta Mellark se déteste. Il n'est pas sûr de lui à cause de Gale, sa jambe, ses souvenirs, essentiellement tout. De découvrir que je lui ai menti, à propos de Gale… je comprends pourquoi il est bouleversé. Mais il est tellement fâché, il ne me laisse pas parler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je tire sa veste et m'approche de lui.

"Peeta, ne pars pas. Je suis désolée; on peut en parler, d'accord?"

J'embrasse son visage, ses lèvres, mais il demeure figé. Je m'éloigne et le fixe. Il me regarde avec une expression tellement froide que j'en ai peur.

"Tu ne peux pas juste m'embrasser et faire comme si de rien n'était, Katniss."

Et avec ça il sort de la maison.

Il n'a pas quitté le District, bien sûr. Il a fini par rester chez Rory cette nuit, tandis que je restais recroquevillée dans un placard en essayant de respirer. Peeta s'est juste éloigné de moi. Il ne m'a pas quittée, il n'a pas remballé ses affaires pour partir, mais ça me blesse quand même tellement. Je déteste le fait qu'il soit si brouillé, et que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mais je suis aussi tellement en colère qu'il soit en colère. Je ne peux pas faire plus que lui dire ce que je lui ai déjà dit; il est juste trop têtu pour m'écouter.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin dans mon placard, Buttercup grattant à la porte. Je me démêle des vestes et des bottes, me fait du thé puis m'assois sur le canapé. J'allais juste me lever et mettre des chaussures dans le but d'aller voir si je pouvais le ramener, quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. C'est Peeta, ses habits froissés et son regard toujours froid. Je ne dis rien.

Il se fait du thé en silence, et puis s'assoit sur une chaise à l'autre bout du salon. Nous ne nous regardons pas.

"Tu es parti."

"Tu as menti."

"Peeta, Gale n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je n'ai jamais eu ce qui pourrait ressembler à des sentiments pour lui. J'ai menti parce que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'aime, Peeta. Mais tu...tu n'étais pas obligé de partir."

Il lève les yeux vers moi, et je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes, et la colère se disperser dans mon corps.

"Tu m'as dit que tu ne me quitterais jamais!"

"Tu m'as dit que tu ne…"

"ARRÊTE!" j'hurle, sachant ce qu'il est sur le point de dire. Je plisse les yeux et serre mes poings sur mes hanches.

"Tu sais que tu es dingue? Tu sais que je déteste Gale, là, maintenant? Peeta, je t'ai tout dit! Écoute-moi, merde! Toi, tu ne fais que…tu pars!"

Je m'arrête un instant, reprends ma respiration et reprends la parole.

"Et pourquoi es-tu revenu d'ailleurs? Es-tu revenu pour prendre tes affaires...prendre de l'argent pour t'acheter un billet de train..?"

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, tellement frustrée et accablée, et avec le sentiment que je vais bientôt pleurer.

"Je ne te quitte pas, Katniss. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Mais je suis toujours indécis à propos de Gale. C'est juste… est-ce que tu t'imagine ce que ça me fait?"

"Est-ce que tu t'imagine ce que ça _me_fait?"

Je lève les yeux, et Peeta est maintenant également debout.

"Si je te disais que j'étais jalouse de toi et Delly?"

"C'est ridicule, Katniss… on est juste…"

Nos regards se croisent, et je vois une lumière de réalisation dans les yeux de Peeta. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui sont tombées de mes yeux.

"Exactement."

Je regarde de nouveau le sol, incapable de le regarder sans vouloir pleurer, crier, lui hurler dessus et l'embrasser en même temps. Je le sens faire un pas vers moi, puis lentement poser sa main sur mon bras et me diriger vers lui. Je soupire avec le soulagement d'être de nouveau près de lui, et il pose sa tête sur la mienne tandis qu'il enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il murmure dans mes cheveux, "C'est juste que je t'aime tellement. Je pense à Gale et toi, et comment je suis brutalement arrivé dans ta vie. C'est comme si j'étais ton second choix. Si je te perdais, Katniss, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais."

Il y a un silence où Peeta touche mes cheveux.

"Je suis désolé d'être parti."

"Je suis désolée d'avoir menti."

Je lève les yeux vers lui et l'embrasse, si heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Je sais que Peeta aurait peut-être encore besoin d'être rassuré, mais il a au moins besoin de savoir que je l'aime. On ne peut pas continuer à toujours avoir cette même dispute, aller de long en large sans aucun progrès.

Donc, Peeta et moi détruisons les disques. Nous gardons les deux où il y a Cinna, Prim, et le mariage de Finnick et Annie. Ils sont placés dans la boîte, qui est placée tout en haut du placard. Elles restent là, prêtes si nous en avons besoin. Les autres, nous les détruisons en les plaçant sur un rocher dans le jardin, et en les réduisant en miettes avec un marteau que j'ai trouvé au sous-sol.

Nous le faisons à tour de rôle, martelant les cicatrices du passé et les choses dont nous ne voulons pas nous rappeler. J'écrase Snow, ses stupides roses, et Seneca Crane. Nous nous relayons pour le disque de Gale, qui se révèle être extrêmement satisfaisant. Je laisse Peeta donner le dernier coup, et nous regardons le vent emporter chaque idée fausse de notre passé et de notre futur.

Je lui dis que le passé est le passé; nous ne pouvons pas nous en inquiéter. J'ai aussi précisé que je pouvais facilement soulever le sujet de Johanna nue dans l'ascenseur avant l'Expiation et comment Peeta semblait la fixer, ce qui l'a fait rougir et rire en même temps.

Nous nous embrassons et il me porte à l'étage, où nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre et promettons de ne plus jamais partir ou mentir de nouveau. Je dis que c'est réel, là, maintenant. Moi et lui. Gale est dans le District 2. Peeta et moi partageons une maison, un lit, et une vie.

C'est _ça_ qui est réel.

**Commentaires ? :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Voilà le chapitre 22 ! Enjoy ! :D**

Chapitre Vingt-Deux.

Après la dispute, Peeta et moi retombons dans notre routine. Cela fait quelques mois maintenant, et la vie est comme elle l'était d'habitude. Nous nous réveillons ensembles et mangeons le petit déjeuner. Peeta cuit le pain, je chasse. Haymitch boit et élève ses oies.

Peeta a eu un autre épisode, mais ce n'était rien de méchant. Nous mangions le diner (du pain et du ragoût de lapin) quand il a fait tomber son verre d'eau, faisant voler le verre dans toutes les directions. Je me suis de suite levée et assise à côté de lui, ses mains agrippaient le bout de la table tellement fort qu'elles devenaient blanches. J'ai saisi son bras et enfoui mon visage au creux de son cou, en disant les choses habituelles. Après quelques minutes il était de retour.

Nous avons également toujours des cauchemars. Je me réveille toujours en sueur en train de hurler, et je me sens horriblement mal car Peeta ne se réveille jamais pendant les siens. La plupart du temps je vois des images de Prim, mais les baisers de Peeta les éloignent quand je me réveille. Aucun de nous n'a sorti les vidéos; elles sont toujours enfouies dans les profondeurs de notre placard.

Une nuit j'ai eu un cauchemar particulièrement horrible, cette fois à propos de Snow et de Seneca Crane. Je me suis réveillée en hurlant, ma gorge déjà sèche et des larmes coulant sur mon visage. Peeta m'a serrée contre lui et m'a chuchoté des mots rassurants dans l'oreille, m'a embrassée, et je me suis finalement endormie.

J'ouvre mes yeux, l'air dense du matin s'installant dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. J'entends les oiseaux et sens l'humidité de la matinée. Peeta et moi sommes dans la même position que quand nous nous sommes endormis après mon cauchemar. Il me sourit et embrasse mon front, enlevant ses cheveux blonds de son visage juste après.

"Tu te sens mieux?"

J'acquiesce et lui souris. Il m'embrasse, glisse du lit et s'étire.

"Est-ce qu'il faut que tu ailles à la boulangerie aujourd'hui?"

"On a une grosse commande. Donc, oui, il faut que j'y sois."

Je me redresse et serre mon coussin contre ma poitrine en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il met ses habits de travail.

"S'il te plait?"

Peeta me regarde et s'assoit, un sourire sur son visage.

"Tu sais que je resterais si je le pouvais. Tu dois aider Sae avec la soupe, tu te souviens? Vers l'heure du déjeuner?"

"Je suppose."

Il sourit de nouveau et m'embrasse, me tirant un peu plus près par le pli de ma chemise. Je l'embrasse plus fermement, l'entourant de ma jambe dans une tentative de le faire rester.

Il rit dans le baiser et se lève, puis ébouriffe mes cheveux emmêlés et va dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Quand il se tourne pour me regarder je lui tire la langue, ce qui le fait rire de nouveau. Je soupire et viens à la conclusion qu'il va vraiment aller à la boulangerie aujourd'hui, et que je devrais me préparer pour aider Sae Boui-boui en ville. Je le rejoins à l'évier, brossant mes dents et prenant un verre d'eau. Quand j'ai fini je remarque que Peeta m'examine des yeux, un sourire sur son visage et ce regard dans ses yeux.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" je demande, finissant mon verre.

"Ouais."

"OK…. Quoi?"

"J'ai besoin de t'épouser."

Je suis immédiatement prise par surprise, essayant de m'énoncer toutes les possibilités de ce qu'il aurait pu me dire qui ressemblait à "t'épouser."

Mon cœur fait des sauts dans ma poitrine tandis que je fixe l'évier, et je prends une grande respiration. J'arrive à lever les yeux et je me tourne pour lui faire face. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça, je veux dire, je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir et on dirait que j'ai passé la nuit dernière dans l'arène.

J'ouvre ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la ferme car je n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit. Peeta me regarde, son sourire toujours sur son visage et ce regard toujours dans ses yeux.

"P…Peeta…"

Avant que l'un de nous puisse dire quelque chose il m'embrasse, m'entourant de ses bras et me serrant contre lui. Je sens l'une de ses mains doucement caresser mes cheveux, ce qui me fait frissonner tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il attend jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer pour s'éloigner, et c'est là que je réalise qu'il nous a emmenés de nouveau dans la chambre. Il commence à parler, sa voix un peu rauque.

"Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je voudrais te dire que je t'aime."

Il appuie son front contre le mien pendant qu'il parle.

"Je t'aime tellement. Je voudrais pouvoir te présenter aux gens comme ma femme. Je voudrais voir une bague à ton doigt chaque jour et savoir que c'est moi qui l'y ai mise. Je me réveille à côté de toi chaque matin, et je m'endors chaque nuit avec toi dans mes bras. Nous nous brossons les dents ensembles; je veux dire… nous sommes déjà mariés. Je veux juste l'officialiser."

"Peeta…"

"Katniss, j'espère que tu sais que tu signifies tout pour moi. Penses-y, tu n'as pas besoin de donner de réponse maintenant..."

"Peeta!"

Il s'arrête de parler, je lève les yeux vers lui et souris, et respire une bonne fois pour toutes.

"J'allais te dire que j'accepte. Je nous vois déjà mariés, Peeta. Bien sûr… Peeta, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser."

Il me fixe pendant un moment, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que j'ai dit. Ça semble le frapper après une minute, et il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse de nouveau.

"Je t'aime tellement," il murmure dans notre baiser.

"Moi aussi."

Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et je suis soulevée du sol, et je sens Peeta m'allonger sur le lit, le poids de son corps sur moi. Il m'embrasse toujours quand il parle, et je le sens sourire.

"Je crois que je vais rester à la maison aujourd'hui."

Je ris et l'embrasse plus fort, puis je l'entoure de mes jambes et attrape sa chemise pour la déboutonner en même temps qu'il attrape mon haut pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête. J'embrasse ses joues et son cou, et il saisis ma hanche pour me rapprocher de lui et je soupire et jure en même temps. Il murmure encore une fois dans notre baiser,

"Oublie ça. Je démissionne. Je vais vendre la boulangerie et ne plus jamais quitter la maison."

_

Par la suite, nous parlons des spécifités du mariage. Enfin.

Aucun de nous deux ne veux une grande fête. Nous ne voulons pas du tout de fête, vraiment. Nous avons décidé d'aller au centre-ville et de signer le contrat de mariage le jour après avoir fait griller notre pain, qui n'impliquera que nous deux. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Johanna, Annie, et Effie avaient prévu de nous rendre visite dans à peu près un mois, donc quand elles seront toutes au 12 nous ferons l'annonce officielle et boirons quelques verres. Je sais qu'Effie voudra absolument organiser une énorme fête, mais je serai intransigeante, elle ne pourra même pas suggérer un thème de fête sans être menacée d'être jetée dans le prochain train. Mais je suppose qu'on pourra quand même chanter la chanson traditionnelle.

Je ne suis pas aussi effrayée que je n'aurais pensé. Peeta avait raison, nous sommes déjà mariés. Je n'en ai pas peur, je suis heureuse. C'est normal. J'en ai besoin. De plus, j'avais envie de me débarrasser du nom "Everdeen" depuis un moment maintenant. Je l'associe avec la douleur, ce qui est la seule chose que ma famille m'ai jamais donnée. Prim et mon père sont tous deux morts, donc ce nom n'a plus rien à m'offrir.

Mais Mellark est un magnifique nom. Surtout parce que c'est celui de Peeta.

**:')**


	23. Chapter 23

***cours pour ne pas se faire taper***

**Me tapez pas ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai une vie à côté d'accord ? **

**Alors maintenant… Enjoy ! )**

Chapitre Vingt-Trois.

Nous nous marions dans trois jours. L'hiver a commencé à s'éclipser, et la plupart de la neige est partie. Nous avons quelques jours chauds de temps en temps, et quelques oiseaux sont retournés dans la forêt. La boulangerie de Peeta se porte très bien, et je chasse maintenant comme je le faisais autrefois. J'ai récemment eu mon nouveau permis, alors je suis autorisée d'aller dans les bois au-delà de ma maison.

Nous avons lentement diminué l'alcool de Haymitch et nous nous sommes assurés qu'il puisse marcher au moins une partie de la journée. Peeta et moi sommes d'accord sur le fait que même si quand Haymitch est ivre, c'est assez hilarant, ça pourrait vraiment le tuer un jour. Avec les Jeux supprimés et avec un peu de stabilité maintenant de retour dans Panem, je pense que cela pourrait marcher.

Haymitch l'a remarqué bien sûr, mais a été raisonnablement coopératif.

Avec le mariage dans trois jours, nous attendons Johanna, Annie, et Effie en ville dans le 4. J'ai appelé ma mère pour lui dire, et elle était ravie. Ça ne veut cependant pas dire qu'elle va venir.

Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas retourner District 12 et être confrontée aux souvenirs de Prim partout où elle ira. Mais, je veux dire, là c'est pour moi. Je me marie. Je m'attendais à ça de sa part, et je suis vraiment en colère que ça me contrarie tant. En plus de ça, je suis nerveuse pour quand on fera griller le pain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, vraiment. C'est Peeta.

Je vois qu'il en est extatique. Il sourit et plaisante tout le temps. Il a annoncé la nouvelle aux employés de la boulangerie, mais je l'ai engagé à s'abstenir de leur parler de la petite fête. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est les collègues de Peeta en train de flâner dans ma propre maison.

J'ai appelé Johanna et Annie pour les en informer, et Annie était douce et ravie comme je m'y attendais. Elle dit qu'elle amènera son fils, Finn. Johanna a pris la nouvelle comme si elle le savait depuis longtemps, et puis à fait une nouvelle plaisanterie sur le sexe.

Effie a eu un tout autre comportement. J'ai laissé Peeta lui dire; il serait plus calme si Effie décidait de partir sur des fleurs et des couleurs. Ou plutôt, quand elle le déciderait. Peeta me dit qu'elle était toute joyeuse, et ça lui a pris une heure entière avant qu'elle soit convaincue que Haymitch ruinerait ses décorations, et qu'il serait mieux de n'en avoir aucune. Elle a finalement accepté et a commencé à poser des questions sur les bébés, et c'est là que j'ai pris le téléphone des mains de Peeta et que j'ai raccroché. Nous avons bien ri.

Peeta m'a fait du chocolat chaud un matin. Il a pris l'habitude de se réveiller avant moi et de me faire une sorte de petit-déjeuner, puis de remonter et se blottir contre moi jusqu'à ce que je me réveille et que ça refroidisse. J'ouvre lentement les yeux malgré moi, laissant presque la lumière du soleil m'aveugler, essayant de ne pas brûler avec la boisson que Peeta me tend. Je souris en remerciement et prends une gorgée en fermant les yeux et laissant mon corps s'habituer au matin. J'entends Buttercup au pied du lit, miaulant et grattant de sa patte. Je donne un coup de pied dans sa direction et Peeta rit.

"Tu n'es pas très gentille avec lui, Katniss."

"Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il t'aime bien."

J'ouvre mes yeux une fraction de seconde pour voir Peeta hausser les épaules, et puis continuer de gratter derrière les oreilles de Buttercup. Tout à coup la boule de poil crache dans ma direction, puis se tourne et ronronne vers Peeta. Je lève les yeux au ciel et Peeta rit, puis se lève puis commence à marcher vers l'armoire pour prendre ses habits de travail. Il s'arrête en route, et je fais de même. Je vois les muscles de son dos se tendre, alors je pose mon chocolat chaud et me lève, et m'approche lentement.

"Peeta? Tu te sens bien?"

"Je sais pas."

Ok, il est donc assez lucide pour me répondre sans m'attaquer. Il en a déjà eu des comme ça, et j'ai appris à marcher avec lui dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse prendre ses médicaments. Il a souvent besoin de s'asseoir un moment après ça, et puis je lui apporte de l'eau. Parfois je chante, même si ce n'est pas très grave. Après, il va mieux. Je suis la même procédure, caressant doucement son dos en lui parlant pendant que nous descendons les escaliers. Nous allons à la cuisine et j'attrape sa bouteille de cachets, mais quand je me retourne je le vois tenir le bout de la table de la cuisine. Sa tête est basse et je vois son torse s'élever et se soulever. Je parle doucement et lentement.

"Peeta? Ce n'est pas réel. Tu es Peeta Mellark, ta couleur préférée est l'orange coucher de soleil, et tu ne prends jamais de sucre dans ton thé. Essaye juste de respirer profondément, d'accord?"

"Katniss, il faut que tu partes."

Je suis confuse et commence à paniquer. Il n'a jamais fait ça avant. Je sais qu'il doit avoir peur de me faire du mal, il en a toujours peur, mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Il ne l'a jamais fait.

"Je ne vais nulle part, Peeta. Allez, prend juste ça et assieds-toi…"

"KATNISS! PARS!"

Je fais tomber la bouteille sur le sol, et puis la ramasse rapidement en tremblant. Il est toujours penché sur la table, et je vois sa peau rougir. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit il fait basculer la chaise, faisant s'entrechoquer mes os et bondir mon cœur. Je l'entends de nouveau marmonner, signifiant qu'il se bat avec lui-même. Je sens l'adrénaline se propager dans mes veines et mon cœur battre lourdement. Je me concentre sur la chose que je dois faire, qui est ramener Peeta. C'est ça que je fais pour lui. Il me serre contre lui quand je me réveille d'un cauchemar en hurlant, et je prends soin de lui quand il devient comme ça. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il crie de nouveau.

"SORS, MAINTENANT!"

"Non, Peeta! Maintenant, prend...prend ça!"

Je marche vers lui avec le médicament dans ma main, et il se tourne pour faire face au mur. Il saisit une assiette du comptoir et la jette par terre, et le verre se fracasse sur le sol en bois. Il en lance une autre, et un éclat de verre lui taillade le bras. Je m'avance vers lui, ne me souciant pas du verre cassé sous mon pied nu.

"Tu aimes dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte! Tu me fais du chocolat chaud tous les matins! Tu es un boulanger, et un peintre!"

Il casse une autre assiette, celle-là se brise contre la fenêtre en la ruinant par la même occasion. Je me penche vers lui tandis qu'il s'adosse de nouveau contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Katniss, je vais te faire mal si tu ne pars pas maintenant!"

"Non Peeta! Écoute-moi! Tu fais un double nœud à tes chaussures! Nous nous marions dans trois jours! Tu as planté les buissons de primevère pour moi!"

Il arrête de lancer les assiettes, et sa respiration se calme mais il demeure agité. Il fait toujours face au mur, les poings serrés et tremblants. Je tire profit de la situation et m'approche de lui, en continuant de parler sans crier. J'enlace mes doigts avec les siens et ils se décontractent, me laissant placer la pilule dans sa main. Il la prend et l'avale, et je place mes doigts avec les siens. Sa poigne est pénible et bourrue, mais je ne lâcherai pas.

"Tu t'appelles Peeta Mellark. Tu m'as fait du chocolat chaud ce matin. Tu plisse ton front quand tu penses à quelque chose de sérieux. Tu aimes quand je t'embrasse dans le cou, et tu es chatouilleux mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais à personne."

Sa respiration est plus calme maintenant, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Ses doigts se relâchent, mais restent accrochés aux miens. J'essaie d'enlever ses mèches blondes de son front. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais il y a quelque chose dans la pièce qui me dit qu'il est sorti de son épisode.

"Peeta?"

"Katniss."

Il se tourne pour me regarder, ses yeux bleus tristes et fatigués.

"Je t'ai dit de partir."

Je m'arrête un instant, incertaine de ce que je vais lui dire. Je m'approche encore plus de lui et me recroqueville contre lui.

"Je ne vais pas faire ça."

Nos regards se rencontrent de nouveau, et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

"J'aurais pu te blesser."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait."

C'est là qu'il remarque les assiettes et la fenêtre cassées. Tout ça peut être remplacé; je sais qu'il est horrifié d'avoir glissé dans un épisode. Il s'éloigne lentement du mur et se tourne pour me faire face, plaçant ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage et laissant ses doigts s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. Il me redit,

"J'aurais pu te blesser, Katniss."

"Tu ne l'as pas fait. Ne laisse pas ça te perturber, Peeta."

"Mais comment? On discutait, et tout allait bien… c'est juste arrivé….je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pouvais la sentir, Katniss, je pouvais sentir la rage en moi et le venin de guêpe et je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire. Je veux dire, et si ça arrivait une fois? Si je te faisais du mal? Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas me laisser faire ça. On ne peut même pas boire un foutu chocolat chaud sans que ça arrive."

Il me regarde, ses yeux bleus plongeant dans les miens et d'une façon si douce que ça m'effraie. Il m'embrasse tendrement, puis me regarde de nouveau et parle d'une voix étouffée.

"Je t'aime tellement. Je t'ai toujours crue, quand tu me disais que je te rends heureuse et que c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je t'ai crue parce que je tiens tellement à toi, mais parfois je pense que la meilleure chose pour toi est que je sois absent de ta vie."

"Non, Peeta. J'ai besoin de toi ; j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. On fait griller le pain dans trois jours, tu te souviens?"

Il sourit quand je dis ça.

"Ça n'en vaut pas la peine sans toi."

Je l'embrasse, et nous nettoyons le verre brisé. Peeta installe de nouvelles fenêtres avec des vitres que j'ai trouvées dans la cave. Nous nous embrassons encore, et pendant que nous nous tenons dans la cuisine fraîchement nettoyée, je pense à quelque chose.  
"Eh Peeta?"

"Oui?"

"Je ne veux pas attendre trois jours."

**Tadaa **

**Commentez ! **


End file.
